


Need Not Be

by Chuchiwan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Daddy Wade makes it all better, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Imprinting, Jealous Wade Wilson, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mass shooting situations, Mutation, Nightmares, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is kinda a power bottom?, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Violence, Wade is into it, fated mates, morally conflicted Peter, suicide attempts (Wade)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: Peter presented as a rare male omega when he was seventeen but he’s not going to let that get in the way of being Spider-Man. His social life? Maybe.He’s nearly twenty now and although his life as Peter Parker isn’t the most healthy (A.K.A he’s a hermit) Spider-Man is doing his job to protect the city.Then a potentially dangerous alpha enters his life and everything seems to go wrong... but it might be  worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ so my first Spideypool! My first super hero story in general. Always loved Deadpool and Spider-Man in movies and games and have very recently started reading the comics. I don’t know a whole lot about the Marvel verse so please be patient with me. 
> 
> I have the first handful of chapters ready but I’m still working on it. hope that you like what I have so far!

His head pulsed with the roar of the city. The Spidey- senses didn’t usually bother Peter anymore… but there was something off that day. He had felt it the moment he woke up. Like an electric wave had run down his body all the way to the ends of his toes.

Now Peter sat in his AP English class. He was feeling anxious, no matter how hard he tried to focus on his teacher, his ears were being blasted with sounds of the city outside, overwhelmingly loud. It had progressively gotten louder throughout the day and now…

Well, now Peter was wondering if his head would explode if it got any louder.

That wasn’t the only thing, either. All his powers had been out of control. For example, Peter had dented his locker earlier just by a light push closed, and his skin had been broken out in goosebumps all day as a steady stream of warnings screaming ‘danger danger! Watch out!’ In his head made him constantly jumping at little things and periodically looking over his shoulder.

With a nearly ear shattering volume, the bell rang, Peter got up from his desk with an extra carefulness that might have look a bit strange but he didn’t care. It was better than accidentally sticking to his desk or breaking it.

There was just one class to go and he decided it would be best if he stayed in and didn’t go out on patrol that night. Not until he did some sort of research on what was happening. It would be tricky, the internet wouldn’t be helpful with such Spider-Man only problems. He’d only recently met the Avengers, and though he had a feeling some of them really didn’t like his jokes and probably thought he was annoying, Mr.Stark had seemed curious about his interest in building gadgets and was especially impressed with his synthetic webs. He was just hoped that that meant he would be willing to help Peter.

With relief, the last bell of day rang and Peter stiffly shoved his thing in his bag and followed the rest of his classmates out of the room and into the hall.

He was positive he was going to vomit by tremoring soundwaves smashing against his head, not only the loud chatter from students but the sounds of people honking at the intersection down the street, the dog barking, some kids squealing with joy. It was too much

Way way way too much.

And then he heard a voice amongst all the commotion and it had every other sound come to a stand still.

“What? Nuh-uh. Nope! Not happening, buddy.”

Peter took a deep breath, filling his chest with air for what felt like the first time all day. The people around him in the halls were still talking around him and he could see as much, but his senses had all shifted focus completely onto that gruff yet playful voice. He could tell the voice was a good distance from him, but it was clear as day and hearing it gave him a strange feeling, it was pooling in his stomach hot and quickly. And that air he had sucked in was no longer there as all breath escaped him.

Ned had been looking for Peter. The two of them and MJ usually had lunch and walked home together but they hadn’t seen him all day. So when he finally saw Peter in the hall, heading for the exit of school, he had started to him with the intentions of berating his friend jokingly for avoiding them.

That is, until Peter doubled over, then went down on his knees hard, clutching his midsection. Ned’s smile had fallen away and immediately he was pushing past several students who had stopped to watch. He crouched down beside Peter and rested a hand on his back as he searched for signs as to what was wrong with him.

“Peter, hey buddy, what’s going on?”

There was a pained groan as Peter curled in of himself more “I- it hurts. Feels like my insides are on fire!” Ned looked up at the the people staring at them and glared “Someone get the fucking nurse!”

Apparently there was at least one decent person among the watchers because two minutes later, the nurse was at his side. In those two minutes, Peter had noticed the pain was shifting, it felt like his organs were moving around and it was excruciating, then that heat that had taken route in his stomach blossomed on his skin, he wanted to scream. Something must have happened on one of his patrols, some thug must have poisoned him, whatever was happening, all he knew was that it was killing him.

He was half carried, half dragged by Ned and the nurse to her office and laid out in one of the beds. Aunt May was called and MJ was texted by Ned who was very worried for Peter. He had watched him writhing and crying out in pain on the bed for a couple of minutes until the nurse had calmly asked him to wait on the other side of the certain. That had just scared him more. When MJ showed up they had shared a terrified look at Peter’s cries abruptly went quiet.

Aunt May showed up ten minutes later, she was flushed from running and her eyes were filled with fear as she looked about the room searching for Peter.

The nurse had heard her enter and emerged from the certains and ushered Aunt May within them. When the older woman had enter the small space where Peter had been kept she turned with a sympathetic expression to Peter’s friends.

“I know you both are concerned about your friend but I’m going to need to ask you both to leave for the time being. I need to talk to Peter and his Aunt in private.”

“But-“ Ned started but MJ grabbed hold of his shoulder and shook her head at him. So they left.

Peter had been staring at his lap where he sat in the infirmary bed, eyes wide as he let tears race down his face the nurse hadn’t needed to do much poking and prodding to figure out what was happening to him. Him and her had both come to the same conclusion when the pain had suddenly subsided to a dull ache and something hot and wet began to slide out of him.

It was a rare thing for an omega to present these days, let alone a male one. The majority of his generation were betas with one in ten being alphas… but omegas… that was more like one in sixty and out of those males? It was hard to guess. But he lived in New York and Peter was willing to bet there was no more than ten male omegas in the entirety of the city at a given time.

He felt empty, lonely, betrayed, cursed. Even as the nurse solemnly explained his situation to Aunt May and him- even when May pulled him into a tight hug and he hugged her back while tears continued down his face...

He felt so alone and resented his very being for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So let me just thank you all for the wonderful comments. I was oddly nervous posting this one so it’s great to see that people are into it!
> 
> Not really sure what my actual posting schedule will look like but the first two chapters are really just introductory to the story so...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Peter! French toast!”

With a groan, he peeled his face from his blankets and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 7:15 am. 

“It’s my day off…” he grumbled to himself and tucked his face deeper into the sheets. A second later, though. He remembered that this was Aunt May he was dealing with and if he didn’t get up that she would come and wake him up herself. 

Begrudgingly, he got up from his comfy nest of blankets and stretched. He looked about his messy room and picked up a random shirt and a pair of shorts then dressed himself in the semi clean clothes.

Three years had past since he had presented as an omega. It had been hard at first, adjustments were made, but he had managed to hang onto himself through it all.

The biggest thing that had really helped him was Mr.Stark, who hadn’t let him give up on Spider-Man just because he was an omega. They had worked together on adjusting Peter’s suit so his scent would be masked no matter how close an alpha got to him. They also added an AI named Karen to help monitor his well being while on patrol and give him a way to contact Mr.Stark in case something came up and he didn’t have the time to swing by the Avengers tower.

It had filled Peter with hope when Tony Stark had treated him with such encouragement. He had silently promised himself that he would never let being an omega get in the way of being Spider-Man.

Now graduated from high school and working as a paid intern at the hospital Aunt May worked at… Peter felt a little lost.

 

He had planned on going to college, and he had the grades to get into a good school, but with some amount of awkwardness, the school had explained that they simply couldn’t admit him.That they could not guarantee a safe school environment for him because there were alphas on campus and blah blah blah bullshit.

Aunt May had tried to fight the schools on their ridiculous policies but they wouldn’t budge. So she had helped him get the internship at her work. If he worked enough hours they would allow him to take a few classes through the hospital so that he could become a lab technician and that had to count for something. It was in the general area of study Peter had been aiming for. He was extremely grateful to his aunt for it.

She was sitting with her legs crossed, one bouncing the other as she put her reading glasses on her nose and picked up the latest novel she had been working on. Some old western if he remembered correctly. Her eyes followed after him when he kissed her forehead and sluggishly made his way around the table to sit where four slices of French toast sat waiting for him.

He smiled at her and dove his fork into the first piece of toast, successfully securing it and lifting the whole piece to his mouth.

“So, Peter. Are you going out with Mary Jane and Ned today?”

He swallowed and shrugged, “MJ has work and Ned’s got classes ‘til eight.” He felt guilt fill him. Since both of his friends had jobs and college to worry about, he hadn’t been asking them to hang out knowing they were busy and waited for them to text him. Sometimes they’d ask him to hang out and in a moment of sheer overwhelming stress at the thought of going out, he would make up an excuse not to go.

Aunt May was getting worried about him. He didn’t go out besides to work. And there was his nightly patrols as Spider-Man but she didn’t know about those.

The point was, after the last awful year and a half of high school, Peter rarely socialized. It was especially strange and confusing because he was a chatterbox at heart and loved his friends like they were his family, but then there was that undeniable loneliness that crept in when he was outside the safety of Aunt May’s. No one understood him, everything was the same but so very different. He was an omega now, something fragile and weak, and in need of protection. That wasn’t him, though. He was Spider-Man, he was strong and protected others so why-

“Peter, are you even listening?” Aunt May’s voice rang out into his confused thoughts and he jerked his head back up to look at her.

The expression on his face said it all and she rolled her eyes fondly “I asked if you would pick up a few things from the store for me. I’ll be back later than usual tonight and I don’t trust the streets after the sun sets”

“No problem! Did you already make a list?” He stood with his empty plate and headed for the sink to rinse it off. Similarly, Aunt May was putting her book down with the corner of the page folded as a bookmark, “It’s on the fridge.” She called and grabbed up her bag holding her work ID and scrubs. She waited for him to return from washing up.

When he had, they smiled warmly at each other as they hugged each other goodbye. “Have a good day, Aunt May.”

“You too, Pete- try and get some vitamin D while you’re on your way to the store. Maybe walk around some, hm?”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were implying I’m overweight or something.”

She turned towards the front door “You know I love you no matter what you look like, dear.” She looked over her shoulder, humor lighting her eyes as his jaw hung open scandalized by her words. Then she was off.

It was scorching hot outside and Peter tried to not care who was looking at him with surprise when faced with an male omega. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He wore his oversized NYC tee shirt, a pair of blue palm tree shorts and some cheap black flip flops. He really wished he also had sunglasses but settled for squinting against the flaming star in the sky. The further down the street he went, the more he wished he’d worn a hoodie and pants, it would make him feel more protected against all those eyes peering in his direction.

He didn’t take the subway, knowing far too well that he would be groped for no other reason than the fact that he happened to release pheromones that he couldn’t control. The walk was something like twenty minutes anyway so there was no need for public transportation. 

The automatic doors slid apart and with a quick look around for threats, he popped his head phones into his ears and wandered the isle looking for the things on the list in his hand.

Music consumed the noise of the city and he let himself drift through the store, slightly bobbing his head to the beat, he passed the chips, then took several steps backwards so he could see if they had his favorite flavor. He snatched a bag of the honey mustard lays and tossed it into his hand basket. The trumpets in the chorus of the song rose as he made his way onto the baking aisle to get some oil.

And he froze.

There stood a massive man, At least a foot taller than Peter and with biceps that must’ve been the width of Peter’s chest… and he was wearing a full body suit, red with black, there was a weapon belt around his waist and two swords on his back, and he was currently putting just about every box of Bisquick into his cart.

_Definitely a bad guy_ Peter decided, then watched the strong jaw behind the the red mask moving up and down and Peter was positive if he took his earbuds out, he’d hear the dude talking to himself. That had him wondering if maybe the guy was just insane. 

He really didn’t want to get closer but the guy was right by the oil and- fuck. Peter instinctually sniffed the air in the muggy shop and nearly fell over with strength of the alpha scent he pulled into his lungs.

The feeling that grabbed hold of him violently was a sudden desperateness that he hadn’t felt since he first presented. His mutated instincts merging with that omega instinct to create a horribly powerful need to throw himself at the lunatic or kick him right through the roof.

Peter was still standing at the end of the aisle breathing too fast, conflicted and confused- why was this alpha was so much more potent than other alphas he had met? Why did he want to attack him? 

Then the suit clad man turned his head towards him and Peter was so out of his element that he was pretty sure some sort of sheepish smile spread across his face. The guy’s mouth moved behind the mask and for the briefest of moments, Peter was confused as to why he couldn’t hear him, then he registered the airy voice singing in his ear and he quickly pulled out one of his earbuds.

“What?”

The masked guy put a hand on his hip and sighed. It reminded him of Aunt May’s ‘what am I going to do with you?’ pose. Speaking of which, he should probably finish up the shopping and not talk to the crazy person.

“Well, there goes the perfect pick up line. You’re lucky you’re cute, shortstack.”

Peter blinked.

Then he opened his mouth.

Shut it.

There was no way he could have forgotten that voice. The chime that began the worst day of his life, the voice that had broken through his powers going crazy with the idea of his body changing. 

This fucking guy. There was no way it could be anyone else.

The omega’s eyes widened, completely ignoring the fact the man turned his head to the side and started mumbling to himself. Peter’s pupils dilated and his mind reeled at the rush of emotions he couldn’t process properly. 

Without much thought, his hand shot up to his eyes and he rubbed at them, something was up with them, they felt different somehow.

A hand that was at least double the size of his own, gripped his arm and though the touch was gentle, he jolted in surprise, not only at the heat of the gloved hand but also the fact that his Spidey-senses hadn’t warned him about the danger.

When he looked up at the masked face he could somehow see the gears turning the alpha’s head. The slight squint of the white eyes that had indicating a smile was now gone. Peter’s heart was racing ridiculously and if he was in any form of sensible at that instance he would have pulled away from this Alpha who was getting up in his face.

But this stranger- whether he was aware of it or not, was releasing extremely strong ‘pleased alpha’ pheromones that were driving Peter mad.

“Well, shit. I came for pancake flour and somehow imprinted on a middle schooler.” The alpha shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m not a kid!” Peter sputtered, starting to regain his senses.

The alpha leaned in with narrow eyes and made a ‘hmmm’ noise deep in his throat. Peter leaned away. The smell of refried beans was clinging to that mask and it wasn’t the best smell to mix with gunpowder.

“Coulda fooled me! You’re tiny!”

Peter let out a frustrated sigh and was about to shoot back that he himself was average height and that the masked guy was the result of someone who got too into the got milk campaign.

But then there was the sound of high pitch giggling and somehow Peter could tell that the alpha rolled his eyes through his mask. There was another series of more high pitch giggling and then a phone with Hello Kitty stickers covering the entirety of the case was pull from a pouch on the belt of the alpha’s outfit.

Peter felt weird. Like, he wanted to put this alpha in his place, and he really wanted to know what he meant by saying they had ‘imprinted’ just now- but also, he really wanted to get the heck out of there. Chalk the whole experience up to as yet another reason why he couldn’t go out as Peter Parker the omega anymore.

The alpha groaned, his shoulders sagging, and the mumble of “I fucking know that.” Then he was looking at Peter again.

“This has been fun, babe, and as much as I would love to know what kind of witchcraft you’re hiding in that cute little brain of yours that totally fucked up my whole streak of not getting involved with omegas, I got places to be- so…”

What the shit? Peter actually felt disappointed. He tried to play it off though, not wanting to look like one of those needy omega stereotypes. He rolled his eyes with as much irritation he could muster and grabbed the oil he needed from the shelf and turned back the way he had come.

“Damn, sweet baby boy be packin’ the sweetest booty ever!”

Peter didn’t reward that with a look back but hated himself when he felt his neck and ears turning red.

After he had bought the groceries and made the slow walk back to May’s house, Peter sat the bags down on the table. He started putting things away on autopilot. May wouldn’t be home for at least another two hours- but then he remembered she said she was staying later at work and felt the sudden emptiness of the house.

It wasn’t that often when that loneliness hit him but when it did, he usually had something to distract himself with, like work or his patrols of the streets of New York… 

His thoughts turned to the strange Alpha. He definitely hadn’t met him- or heard of him in the super hero circles. The concept of him being a bad guy wasn’t hard to picture, but also didn’t feel right.

Peter stopped in the middle of opening the bag of chips he had picked up when he recalled the odd tingly sensation on his eyes when he had that freak reaction to the alpha and hesitantly reached up and brushed his lower eyelid.

Curiously, and maybe a little frightened, Peter made his way to the bathroom and leaned over the sink so he could get a closer look.

His skin prickled at the obvious change. On the rim of the dark brown of his eyes was a shimmering gold. His immediate thought was to call Aunt May, who was a nurse after all. But two feet out of the bathroom he changed his mind and went back into the bathroom to stare at the unfamiliar color of his own eyes. Peter proceeded to tug at his hair in confusion and fear.

It took several long minutes to figure out what to do, beside just pacing around the living room. There was no doubt that whatever this was, Aunt May would recognize it immediately and would then freak out or something, so Peter went about searching the internet for leads. It wasn’t hard to find article after article on the whole gold eye thing, but he still wasn’t understanding correctly.

As the articles all agreed, the gold ring appeared on an omega when an alpha courting them was deemed as an appropriate mate and imprinted as their alpha before an actual bond was created. Similarly, an alpha would acquire a red ring around their iris. It wasn’t required to imprint between alphas and omegas but it was a sign of a strong bond and high fertility- Peter cringed and stopped reading. 

They were suggesting some sort of relationship to have already existed for the imprinting to happen. He didn’t even know who the heck the weirdo in the suit was!

With a frustrated growl, Peter chucked his phone to the other side of the couch and crossed his arms.

What was he even thinking? He was Spider-Man! He could investigate this guy, find out what his deal was.

And if he was a bad guy? Well, potential mate or not, Peter would make sure justice would be served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a lot happened in this chapter, and even more to come so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

There were no words at breakfast the next morning. Not initially, anyways. Peter’s strategy to tell Aunt May about what had somehow happened to him was simple: don’t make eye contact and wait for her to say something. But he had made the mistake of chancing a glance up from his cereal because she hadn’t said anything after her customary ‘good morning’.

She hadn’t said anything because she was busy setting down her novel and reading glasses and was staring at Peter with a mix of confusion and horror. He looked away, feeling guilty even though none of this was his fault.

At least, he hoped it wasn’t.

“Peter Benjamin Parker-“ she cut herself off, her frustration with him simmering down to the dreaded disappointed frown, “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”

That had him sputtering with the stupid blush of someone who’s never really dated and the mere suggestion of it was traumatic. “What? No, no! I’m not, uh, dating! I, um, actually was wondering if you’d know more about this whole imprinting thingy.”

He took a deep breath and told her what had happened. Not in detail. He definitely left out the comment about his ass and the whole might-be-a-super-villain outfit thing.

Aunt May kept a straight face the whole time; the calculative look of someone solving a mystery. After Peter finished his tale, she had gotten up from her chair and he obediently let her tilt his head back so that she could examine his eyes much closer.

“I don’t know… I haven’t dealt with many omegas, hon. I’ll ask one of the doctors later.”

“Could you please not? I don’t want them knowing- it’s embarrassing!”

She rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her lips, “Peter, they’re going to know one way or another. The moment you walk through the hospital doors and show off to the unmated alpha doctors that you’ve made your choice and it’s not them, you’re going to be asked a lot of questions about your potential mate. It’s basic workplace rules.”

He looked rightfully disturbed so she patted him reassuringly and added, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you keep them at bay for the most part.”

A few minutes later, Aunt May had her scrubs in her work bag and a paper sack with a very special Peter Parker ham sandwich tucked inside. They said their goodbyes and Aunt May told him, if that alpha came sniffing around, not to go anywhere with him until she had met him and ran a background check on him. 

He’d laughed at that and promised he wouldn’t and then Peter was alone again. The second day of his weekend and it felt excruciatingly wasteful. One day off was honestly bordering on too much free time for him.

But then he decided to put his plan into action early. He was going to wait until his patrol later that night, but having an excess of time (and several hours of Aunt May out of the house) now seemed as good a time as any.

He spent the next two hours on the computer looking for anything about a red suited person fitting the alpha’s description. There wasn’t much luck there. Any news article referring to a red suited man was about himself. That had Peter stumped for a bit. He was laying there on his bed, thinking about how else to go about it, when a solid idea hit him. 

He hacked his way into the local street security cameras, locating the one outside the convenience store he had been at the day before. He backed up the footage and slowed it down. 

Peter’s phone rang.

His eyes drifted down to where it lay in his bed sheets. It was Ned, his picture still the same as it had been back in freshman year of him crossing his eyes and looking like a general dork. They hadn’t talked these last two weeks and he should really answer it…

But out of the corner of his eye Peter saw a blur of red and looked back at his laptop just to see the mask alpha skipping out of the store backwards. He stopped the video and pushed play, eyes narrowing as he watched the guy skip into the store. Fast forward, the same red and black skyscraper of muscles was leaving the store. Two plastic bags filled with Bisquick boxes were tucked into the crease of his elbows as he walked briskly down the busy street, looking down at the phone held between both of his hands. 

“So the hunt begins.” Peter said to the empty room. He proceeded to trace the alpha’s trail throughout the available public security cameras. It took him another hour to track down the alpha’s destination. 

The fucker apparently went home.

Yeah, he stopped at a nice little condo building, was in there for about twelve minutes, then emerged with an unsettling black duffel bag slung over his shoulder in place of the grocery bags. 

Peter didn’t want to waste too much time just observing from the security cameras and decided to do some stealthy observations of his alpha…

Wait.

Peter paused in the middle of pulling his suit on when he re-evaluated that last thought of his. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the irrational excitement the omega part of him was broadcasting to his body at large. Then he was off.

The condo wasn’t far from his place, honestly. Twelve blocks which didn’t take long to travel when you’re swinging above the traffic. He settled on the rooftop across the street to the alpha’s home and had a brief moment of doubt. He didn’t have any proof that this guy was bad news and what if he was actually an okay dude? Then his whole investigation was shaping out to be really stalker-ish.

But he convinced himself that he had something here.

He waited. And waited… and waited. The sun was starting to set and Aunt May would be off in two hours. He had started by sitting straight up and on high alert, but as the hours ticked by he had began to slouch down and now his face was resting heavily on his hand.

[ _Peter, it is nearly time to take another dose of heat blockers. I would advise returning home within the next half hour._ ]

Peter let out a long sigh that turned into a groan halfway through. “Thanks, Karen. It sucks that I wasted my whole day waiting for this guy to come home.”

[ _You’re right. You could have wasted the day watching cartoons instead._ ]

Peter grinned and stood with a stretch. “Now you’re speaking my language! I bet I can still catch-“

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned just in time to catch the first glimpse of the alpha making his way up the street. Peter dropped down and laid flat against the roof as he observed the guy have a loud and obnoxious conversation with someone not visible.

Maybe he was on a wireless headset? Maybe he had a highly advanced AI like Karen? Whatever the case was, Peter focused in on the conversation to hear what they were talking about.

“No, see that’s where I’ve got to side with Yellow. If it was Britney, then totally! But Gaga? Really? I didn’t know you were such a basic bitch, Whitey.”

“Don’t you call me a poser! We will have ‘words’ when we get inside, you hear me?”

Then the guy was opening the front door with a key and disappeared inside.

“Karen, did you detect any heat signatures or something? Anything that would indicate that he was with someone unseen?”

[ _Nothing._ ]

“Great, So my potential mate is insane.”

He shot a web across to the condo and made his way slowly and quietly down the side of the building. There was a window into the room he could sense the man was in, but he hesitated.

There was no telling what this guy was capable of- Maybe this was too close too fast. Maybe he should hang back a little longer and see what happens from a distance.

The nervousness sprouting inside him was deafening.

There was a racing feeling so strange in his chest that he didn’t understand it until it was too late. The window opened and a familiarly masked face looked up at him.

“Oh em gee! Spider-Man is outside my window! You know this is the same as the start to one of my favorite wet dreams!”

Panicking, Peter did the first thing that came to his head, which was webbing the guy’s masked mouth shut, swinging his legs in through the window, and finally kicking the guy backwards. It wasn’t a hard enough kick to hurt much (he hoped) The guy stumbled back and then started trying to talk animatedly through the webbing. Peter wasn’t taking any chances. He webbed the alpha to wall behind him.

Internally his mind was reminding him how he was currently breaking a couple different laws all because this alpha may or may not be evil. It was too late to fret over that, though. If he couldn’t scope this out stealthily, than he was going to get some answers.

Determination set, he stepped closer to the alpha who was still uttering a string of mumbled chatter behind the webbing.

“Who are you?”

There was a pause in mumbling, then he blew out a long breath from his nose and mumbled some more. Peter grabbed hold of the webbing across the other’s mouth and pulled it apart.

“-and yay! As much as I loved being at your mercy, it’s a little hard to wow you when I always prepared for this moment thinking I’d have my arms free.“

“Who are you?” Peter repeated and wished he wasn’t looking up at this guy so he could intimidate him a little more.

“Well, in most groups these days I’m known as Deadpool. But because you have the most bodacious body I’ve ever seen, you have the ultimate privilege of calling me Wade.”

His wink was not missed even with the mask. Peter almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation but reminded himself he was interrogating this ‘Deadpool/Wade’ guy. He needed to stay in control.

“What are you doing here in New York?”

“Uh, I was born and raised here- I mean, I’ve been all over the country but the big apple is always my main squeeze, ya know?- Is this the part of the date when we ask each other about our lives? Because I really wanna know what I did to get you to stake out my safe house for the last couple hours. The fact that you are even remotely interested in me is really revving my engine.”

“What? You were watching me?!”

Wade shrugged as much as his restraints would let him. “I saw you swinging your way over here, thought maybe this would be the time I finally got the chance to say howdy- big fan, by the way.”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked off to the side as he thought what to do. Wade was a chatterbox and crude… but he didn’t seem to be actively doing anything wrong.

[ _Peter, you really should start heading home._ ]

“Okay okay.” He muttered then went about tearing the alpha free from the rest of the webbing.

“Listen here, Deadpool. I can’t tell if you’re an ally or a foe-“

“I believe my character type falls into the realm of antihero.” Wade quipped in. But Peter ignored him and continued with a finger pointed threateningly at the amused alpha. “I’m going to be keeping an eye on you from now on. If I find out you’re involved with anything illegal, you’ll be on your way to the slammer before you know it.”

“Don’t tease me like that. There’s only so much arousal I can take before I have to start humping the nearest human shape.”

Peter stared at the alpha for a second, then shook his head and headed out the window. Pretending he didn’t here Deadpool call “Toodeloo, Spidey!”

Back home, he sat on the couch waiting for Aunt May to come home. He just kept replaying his interactions with his biological match.

The guy was a flirt- bordering on the precipice of obnoxious. He had some kind of physiological disorder, from what Peter had seen. And then there was the main problem with a probability of him being involved with something shady being at seventy-eight percent.

Somehow… Somehow he felt stupidly fond towards the alpha. He blamed it completely on biology. 

He buried his head into his hands and sighed loudly to the empty house around him. 

“This is wrong on so many levels.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ super sorry for the long break! I forgot to update, honestly.
> 
> I’ve been struggling with writing chapter ten. So, hopefully I’ll get back into the swing of it. I’ll start updating weekly,

“I am so sorry I’m late, Mr. Stark!” Peter began. He wasn’t even two feet into the lab when his sense of regret had started pouring out of him.

“There was this big hostage situation near Central and-“

“Peter. Peter, calm down. I saw the news coverage- and you aren’t late.” Tony rolled his eyes with an amused smile. Peter’s face was flushed with embarrassment when he gave his phone a quick look to see that he actually hadn’t been late.

“Uh, that was my backup plan- You know, in case I was late.”

Tony took a long drink of his coffee, never bringing his eyes away from the 3D concept model of a new gadget he was working on. “Please. I’m not the kind of alpha that enjoys watching omegas groveling. You’ll have to try better than that, Peter.”

A smile grew across the young hero’s face and he took up the swivel stool beside his mentor and logged in to the computer. Peter was eliated that Mr.Stark had brought him in on this project and looked forward to learning all he could from his idol.

They started to work in silence, clicking away on computers, making comments here and there. Tony adjusted something to the model. Every once in awhile, Peter would crack a joke which was met with head shakes and a small chuckle.

After awhile, Peter’s mind drifted a little and he felt a stab of needles that were  
misplaced longing as thoughts of Wade came to the surface. 

It had been a week since he had invaded that guy’s house and Peter hadn’t gone searching for him since. It was hard at first, with some primal strength trying to tug him into going to see him again, to learn more about him, to get close to him…

“Um, Mr.Stark? Have you ever heard the name Deadpool before?”

For the first time since Peter had arrived in the lab that day, Mr. Stark looked him head on, a snarl in his expression as he opened his mouth to ask Peter how the hell he knew that unholy piece of shit. But he got distracted by Peter’s eyes, which were no longer a solid light brown, but now had a noticeable gold ring. That could only mean one thing.

“Peter, your eyes. Have you found a mate?”

The blotchy red of Peter’s embarrassment returned. He slouched a bit on his stool, wondering if he should tell his mentor what was going on. Guiltily, he looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck the way he did when he was in an uncomfortable conversation.

“I...I’d rather not, um, talk about it.”

Tony was obviously curious but nodded nonetheless. He was like a dad to Peter, but some things just couldn’t be shared. Especially this soon into their building kinship.

Mr. Stark turned to fully face Peter and cleared his throat, “I get it. Sorry I asked.”

“It’s cool… but, like, Deadpool? You know him?”

That’s when a growl rumbled up the alpha’s chest. “I wish I didn’t. Unfortunately, Steve and I made the awful mistake of letting him tag along on one Avenger mission. Now he thinks he’s one of us or something- He’s the reason you have to use a different code on the elevator doors every time you stop by, Peter. He keeps trying to break in!”

Peter was quiet for a moment, soaking in all this information, his stomach fluttering with hope in spite of his efforts to keep his reaction to the bare minimum. “So, he’s on our side, though. He’s not… evil, right?”

Mr. Stark shook his head and turned back to his computer, “He’s a professional mercenary, kid. He’s on whoever pays him the most’s side. Sometimes we have no choice but to work with him, though. He’s regrettably really good at shit if you get him interested.”

And just like that, Peter felt his heart stop fluttering and crash hard into the pit of his gut. Definitely not the best feeling when you find out the guy who’s biology is super compatible with your biology is a hitman for hire.

Not that Peter was even remotely interested in Wade. He just wanted to find out if he had another bad guy on his hands, that’s all.

“If he’s a mercenary, why hasn’t anybody tried to stop him? Put him out of the game somehow?”

“Kid, there’s a lot of different reasons why that wouldn’t work, one of those being that he’s extremely annoying- Hand me that file, would you?” 

Neither of them said any more on the matter. Peter thought about what he had learned about Wade and the more he thought about it, the more he upset himself by feeling disappointed.

Whether he scented the change in the omega or not, Tony ended up cutting their day short. He said that the next to-do on the project was to 3D print some parts and that it was going to be extremely boring. So, Peter hopped on the elevator, giving his mentor a salute before the doors closed. 

He dug around in his lab coat until he tugged his headphones free. The doors opened to the bottom floor just as he pushed play on his favorite song. He stepped out of the elevator and was about to scan his clearance badge by the guard station when there was a commotion on the other side of the security door. The security guard, who had been manning the booth, jumped to his feet and rushed towards the steel door.

Peter followed him, mostly out of his own sense of curiosity but then out of instinct. There was a familiar scent spiking the air and his inner omega was almost physically dragging him in that direction.

“Sir, you can’t be here.” The guard said with a sigh that indicated that this wasn’t his first time he was saying it to the man standing at the door.

“You just don’t understand. See, the Avengers let me on the team a couple of months ago. My keycard just isn’t working for some unexplainable reason.”

“That’s because they took away your access to the tower.”

Peter stepped to the side and tried to slip past Wade without getting noticed. But that didn’t work. At all. The moment he was out of the shadow of the guard, the masked alpha squealed.

“Oh my god! I knew the air smelled sweeter than usual- What’re the chances shortstack would be _here_ of all places!”

“I work with Mr.Stark- in the labs. I’m a lab guy.” Peter cringed at his own awkwardness. This whole situation was a little weird for him, what with having Wade know him both as Spider-Man and as Peter without knowing that they were the same person.

“Adorable and a nerd! You’re really moving into the penthouse of my heart, Baby Boy!”

Peter’s lip twitched up into a smile for a second before he remembered himself and looked side long at the guard, his hand tightening on the strap to his backpack.

“Well, I have to go, so-“

“You got any plans? I’ll buy you lunch~” the mercenary practically cooed, followed shortly after by the jerk of his head to the side and him scolding someone unseen for having their mind in the gutter and that it wasn’t anything dangerous. Peter was curious about who it was he talked to, but decided to hold off on that for now.

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” He hunched over, trying to be closer to Peter’s height. Honestly, Peter felt a strange rush of arousal when he really took in how tall this guy was compared to him. His face heated up at the realization and he took a slight step back from the alpha.

He was going to refuse. He really was. But then he looked at the security doors to the Avengers tower and saw the extensive damage this alpha had caused. It was all superficial, it would take more than a few swipes of a sword and a couple random bullets to break through.

The guard was looking right at him, mouthing the word ‘please’.

With a sigh, Peter readjusted his backpack and turned towards the exit of the building. “Fine. There are some things I want to talk to you about anyway.” With an enthusiastic “Yay!” the alpha started after him, until they were walking side by side.

The place they ended up eating at was a dinky dirty diner no more than a block away from the tower. They both ordered burgers and fries and despite Peter’s multiple attempts to dissuade Wade, he still bought them both milkshakes.

“So, after what happened between us in the store, I did some research. Do you know why my eyes changed?”

The alpha, who had merely been pushing his food around on its plate, waved a hand almost dismissively, “The whole imprint thingy? Pretty hot, really kinky to some- I think it’s becoming one of my kinks too, honestly. I mean, knowing I did that to a sweet little thing like you?”

The alpha let out a pleased growl and lifted his mask to take a bite of his food. it took every fiber in Peter’s being not to visibly react. Though he felt the tingle of happiness all throughout his body. It was only the bottom half of his face and it was scared all over. But he could easily see the alpha’s fangs. He cleared his throat and made himself keep his eyes away from Wade’s mouth. “Like I was saying, I also read that the, um, alpha gets a red ring around their eyes.”

The Mercenary nodded, pulling his masked back down “I can confirm that definitely happened!”

Peter bit his lip “Could I maybe, see?” He instantly regretted it, what was he even thinking? He wasn’t, that was the obvious response.

There was a pause in the masked alpha’s movement- maybe even his breathing- then his chest rose with a deep breath, and a deep rumble came from the alpha’s chest. Peter had little doubt that Deadpool could now scent his arousal and oh dear god was this mortifyingly embarrassing.

“That’s not a good idea on multiple levels, Baby Boy. You’re eyes are almost all the way gold right now and if we weren’t in this diner right now, I’m sure I’d fucked your brains out because holy hell you’re the hottest thing to look even remotely in my direction for a long ass time-“

“Okay, okay! Please… um, pull back your scent a little.” Peter could barely keep himself in check with the amount of arousal pouring off the other. If Wade didn’t stop, he’d start leaking slick and that would just be the icing on the top of his mortification cake.

After a moment of deep breathing the scent lessened and Wade sighed. “Look, kid-“ “Peter.” “... Look, Petey. This whole situation, I don’t know how the hell we imprinted, but we obviously aren’t a match made in heaven. I look all cool and collected on the outside,” Peter inwardly rolled his eyes at that “But I’m really freaking out because if you saw what’s under this suit, you’d probably vomit. That’s the most common reaction.”

Peter gave him a confused look. Now he was more curious about what he looked like under the suit and that the alpha was obviously self conscious about. Actually, now that he thought about it, he’d never met an alpha who was even close to self conscious about their appearance. Harry had always been a tad bit on the vain side and Flash was a grade A narcissist. 

Then Peter remembered that this alpha wasn’t a good guy. That he killed people for money. The excitement and sympathy that had been growing in his stomach for the alpha wilted just a bit.

“I asked Mr. Stark about you today.”

“Ooo~ What did ol’ Iron Ass say about me?”

Peter bit his lip “He told me you’re a mercenary. Is that true?”

An odd grin stretched across the alpha mask “It’s true, Baby Boy. Just another reason why this link between us is so fucked up.” He stood from the booth, much to Peter’s increasing unease. He could feel the cold tickle of a heavy rock rolling down his throat and his Spidey sense warning him that something bad was about to happen.

And the alpha was still smiling.

“Don’t worry your little head about it anymore, Petey. I’ve got a sure fire way of fixing this!” And with that, he waltzed right out of the diner. 

Peter looked after where he had last seen him. His heart thudding loudly in his ears. But he let the alpha go and try to ‘fix this’. He was a bad guy, after all, and he really didn’t need to get the Peter Parker bit of himself involved with any dangerous people if he didn’t want his cover blown.


	5. Chapter 5

It happened right after he had clocked in at the hospital. Peter had waved as Aunt May walked past his desk and he had been given a smile in return as she continued on, walking with another nurse and a doctor. He sat down at his chair, logging onto the computer there. Gwen and him ran the information desk. She was making her way through nursing school and would no doubt join Aunt May in a couple of years.

Peter had wanted to work in the labs but the more Mr.Stark and him grew buddy-buddy, the more he was imagining himself working for the Stark company. 

“Hey, Gwen? Could you pass me that notice from yesterday? I got to make a note of it for the system.”

She glanced briefly at him and smiled as bent in her chair to pull open a drawer beside her. “No problem.”

He was thinking about the project Mr.Stark and him had been working on when there was suddenly a blinding pain in his skull that sent his vision completely white. Ringing filled his ears, he registered that he had screamed and had somehow ended up on the floor. His body was on fire and his heart felt as though it was fit to burst.

Nothing followed. 

He entered some a catatonic state. Later, he was told that Gwen and a few nurses had taken him to the emergency center. Gwen said she had been terrified when she saw his eyes had become gold completely. That sort of reaction paired with gold eyes was a sign of only one thing. 

They had put him under and Aunt May had crossed her fingers, hoping beyond hope that they would be able to bring him back.

It might have been because of his healing factor, or maybe it was because of something he had yet to be informed about, but he did pull through. The next morning he woke up.

He groaned, his hand automatically going up to his head that was throbbing horribly. Aunt May jumped up from where she had been sitting beside his bed, and with a sympathetic expression, began to shush him quietly until his hand was back at his side on the bed.

“What happened?” He managed to croak out. His throat felt dry and irritated, as if he had been screaming for hours. 

“Oh, Peter. I’m so sorry.”

Now he was feeling more awake. He looked up at that sad expression on his aunt’s face and felt his heart clench in preparation for obvious bad news.

“What?”

She sat on the edge of the hospital bed beside him and grabbed up his nearest hand.

“You remember telling me about the guy you ran into? The alpha you imprinted with?” Peter’s eyes grew wider, the gears in his head were turning as he nodded slowly.

“Well, What happened to you last night at work makes the doctors here think you imprinted with your fated mate seeing as you reacted so strongly and, unfortunately, he… he died last night.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. He almost laughed, but that really wasn’t how normal people react to that sort of news. He felt cold and lonelier than ever before. To the point that he felt the omega bit of him crying out, trying to reach the alpha that had been confusing the hell out of Peter the last couple of weeks.

Even if Deadpool was a bad guy that also sometimes worked with the good guys- an Anti Hero or whatever he had called himself- he didn’t deserve to die. As selfish as it sounded, Peter thought that he especially couldn’t have died before Peter figured out this whole mess between them.

“Pete, you alright?” Aunt May called to him and she looked at those dull, but still existing gold rings around his iris. The expression on his face was unreadable until it suddenly hardened. It reminded her so much of Ben when his resolve was met.

“How does anyone here even know if he’s dead? He- he could’ve just gotten hurt really bad or something, right? We don’t know for sure he’s dead.”

May looked sceptical, but then she was met with the gold ring still proclaiming that her nephew had the makings of a bond with someone and she offered a small smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead “There’s a small possibility that you’re right, but either way, I’m here for you, Peter.”

He discharged himself from the hospital that day and the head of the hospital sympathetically gave him a week off to grieve his loss. In a normal circumstance Peter would have refused the time off, saying he felt fine… but he really didn’t. He felt like a fruit snack left in the sun too long; mushy, and unable to move from the spot he landed when he returned home. The only reason he didn’t spend the whole week in bed, was Aunt May’s prompting him to at least sit on the couch so they could watch some tv together.

It was worse than any pain he had had the displeasure of experiencing. It was achy, deep in his chest. The omega in him kept calling out for the alpha and it was really draining him. He was glad that after day two he noticed he was starting to feel normal again and by day three he was up and about, even feeling good enough to call MJ and Ned to see what they were doing the upcoming weekend. Not only that, but the gold in his eyes was practically sparkling. 

He had no doubt something had happened to the mercenary but that he was doing much better. Peter didn’t even try to pretend that he wasn’t happy about it. On the fourth day, he suited up and swung over to the mercenary’s condo and felt a tug at his chest when he was just in time to see him leaving. That same duffle bag thrown over his shoulder as he had seen before. He was whistling to himself as he made his way further up the road. And very much alive.

Remembering last time, he kept his distance, climbing from roof to roof as he followed the mercenary down the street. In a small business district he stepped into an ally, still whistling and proceeded to unzip his duffle bag, he pulled out two hand guns, pretended to shoot them making ‘pew pew’ sounds then zipped his bag back up and headed into the small coffee shop on the corner.

Peter didn’t like the looks of that one bit. He swung down and landed by the corner of the shop. His ears picked up on some yelling from inside over the hustle and bustle of the city around him. He went into action. His sense alighting with a possible threat as he pushed open the cafe door. The masked alpha had one of the guns tucked under the chin of the practically blubbering shop owner. No one else seemed to be inside to Peter’s relief.

“Now, we’re gonna play a little game where you tell me why you think you deserve to live and I’ll laugh, kay?” Deadpool sang.

The sound of the safety on being pulled off Pangea deafeningly, Peter was shooting a web out before the alpha had a chance to do anymore damage. It landed just as he wanted, right around the barrel of the gun. He yanked hard and the gun was out of Deadpool’s hands in a flash.

“What the actual fuck!?” The alpha sounded pissed in a way that Peter had yet to hear. His omega wanted to lower his head and submit in the the hope that the alpha would forgive him, but Peter pushed that away, that bit of him that was mutated and more aggressive felt more like snarling. The joy he had on seeing the alpha alive was replaced with anger and frustration upon finding him about to kill another man.

The suited up alpha turned towards him, still holding the cafe owner by the back of the neck. He didn’t have time to say or do anything because Peter had launched himself over the counter and landed a solid kick right to the alpha’s side. 

There was a loud thud as he smacked against the wall. The shop owner looked between the two, frightened until Peter turned to him and said “Get to safety!” The guy didn’t need to be told twice, he was out through the back doors in seconds.

His Spidey sense shot up his spine screaming _danger!_ he tried to tumble forward, but the alpha was quicker than he looked and then there was arms holding him painful tight against Wade’s suited body. 

“Spidey, I love ya and all but what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Peter struggled against his grip but before he could use his super strength to help him out, the alpha growled threateningly right by his ear and he stopped moving all at once. 

“Listen, I’ve had a really shitty week, and sometimes taking a job like this brings up my spirits-“ 

Peter twisted as much as he could in the tight grip and looked up from one masked face to the other. There was a compulsion just to yank off his own mask and give the alpha hell for nearly dying and taking Peter with him, but he didn’t. Instead he growled in a way he hoped sounded alpha and threatening. 

“You were about to kill that guy!” 

Deadpool rolled his eyes “Uh, duh! He’s a human trafficker, likes to sell sweet little omegas. I was about to put an end to that by unaliving him and you let him get away!” 

Peter froze, absorbing the words coming from the mercenary and trying to determine if he believed them. His heart sunk when he realized he did. 

“There are better ways of catching bad guys than killing them, you know!” 

The alpha leaned forward, so that not only did he have Peter pinned to the front of him, he also was up in his face. What a sight they must make to anyone passing by the glass doors to the cafe. 

“I think I’ll stick to what I do best. And if you’re a good little spider and don’t interrupt any more of daddy’s work, I’ll even bounce you on my lap. Eh, eh~?” 

Peter slapped him hard across the face. The hold on him was slackened and he stepped back a couple paces. He hated the fact that his breathing was shallow from being so close to the heat that was his fated mate. He wondered anxiously if Wade knew he was Peter; If he felt the same pull to him as he did. 

“I’m still keeping an eye on you, Deadpool.” 

“Please do! It will help my voyeuristic head cannon of you become a reality!” 

Peter didn’t stick around to find out what any of that meant, with the flip of the bird in Deadpool’s direction he existed the cafe and shot a web at the nearest building, propelling him into the air where he could clear his head. 

He would have to re-evaluate his classification of good and bad- Not to give Wade a free pass because they were supposed to mate or whatever, but because for the briefest of moments in the cafe, when Wade had told him what the man had done, he regretted stopping Wade. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long break!! I was working on chapter 11 for a whole month it was getting frustrating and I was so focused on getting it right that I wasn’t updating.
> 
> Welp. Hopefully I’ll be able to start posting regularly again.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“What the shit, dude!”

Peter sighed, he had known Ned’s reaction would be… big, but this was ridiculous. His friend had even gone so far as to try and pull his eyelids further apart with his dorito dusted fingers. Peter easily swatted the hand away and pushed him back out of his personal space. MJ stayed on her side of the round umbrella covered table. Her brow was furrowed, but there was a large bite of her sandwich in her mouth and she finished chewing before speaking up.

“Since when have you been into Alpha’s?”

“Or, you know, people in general.” Ned added as he licked his hands free from the red dorito dust and turned on to his fountain drink.

“I’m not into alphas, it just sort of happened. A doctor at work says that the alpha is probably my fated mate.” At this, Peter rolled eyes, trying to convince himself as well as his friends that the whole thing was not affecting him as much as it was.

MJ grinned in that knowing sort of way, “Is this alpha cute?”

“No. He’s actually a mercenary and a jerk- I’m really kinda conflicted about his morality too, because it seems like he’s only killing bad guys, but that still makes him a murderer- right?”

Ned’s mouth was slightly agape by the end of Peter’s rant and MJ’s eyebrows were back to being furrowed in honest concern. 

“Dude.” Ned started but then couldn’t think of what to say so MJ stepped in “Dating a hitman? That sounds badass but awfully not Spider-Man of you. Are you sure he won’t go after you if you end up rejecting him or something?”

Peter straightened up to defend himself, feeling his ears heat despite his best efforts to seem unflustered by the suggestion of dating Wade. “I- I’m not even interested in him! I’ve just been keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t kill the whole population of New York.”

“Sure, Peter.” MJ said with as much sarcasm as she could possibly inject into two words.

“I respect your right to keep your superhero romances to yourself, but if you guys do hook up, give me a warning beforehand so I can prepare for the power outage your supersex will cause.” Ned said with a laugh as Peter threw his tin foil wrapper right in his face.

“You guys are the worst.”

“Yeah, no wonder you’ve totally been ignoring our invites to hang out for the last two months. I mean, really?” MJ gave him a dramatic impression of Aunt May’s disappointed expression and Peter grimaced a bit. 

“I love you guys, but when a third of the people on the street want to get in your pants because you can’t help but smell a certain way, it really makes you not want to leave the safety of your house.”

“You could totally take any one of them in a fight though.” Ned pointed out, but the frown on his face showed he understood what Peter was going through. During his last year and a half of high school, MJ and Ned had practically become Peter’s personal bodyguards between classes. Any and all alpha’s immediately flocked to him the moment the word was out that he was an omega. It would have been a slightly different story if all the attention was from people looking to date him, but most of the alphas that came sniffing around him were looking for a quick fuck that they automatically assumed they were privileged to because why the fuck not?

MJ was almost not allowed to attend their graduation ceremony because the week before she snapped and beat the living shit out of Flash. He had cornered Peter with a couple other Alphas and when she had come out of the bathroom to see what was happening there was no stopping her fury. But MJ was popular, and after a successful petition, she was standing there right alongside Ned and Peter.

“Yeah, I could, but I’d rather just avoid the whole conflict to begin with, you know? I think we’ve analyzed enough of my life for one day- How’s college?”

As if on cue, they both groaned.

Peter tossed his backpack into the corner and locked the door. Aunt May was on the couch reading her book while some documentary was playing on tv. How she didn’t go insane trying to pay attention to both was beyond him. 

She called out a “Welcome back” and he managed a grunt in return. He came into the living room and plopped down in the chair that use to be Uncle Ben’s favorite spot in the whole house. 

They stayed in that companionable silence for some time, until Aunt May gave a yawn and announced that she was going to bed.

“Goodnight!” He called down the hall after her, watching her disappear into her room. Once the door clicked shut, Peter reaches for his computer on the coffee table. After entering his password, he pulled up the street security footage outside Deadpool’s condo building and chewed on his lip as he contemplated what he was planning on doing next.

Did he even need to do anything else? He had accomplished his goal of figuring what the guy was about. Turns out, he was pretty fucking complicated. Peter’s biological match was a mercenary, who had been labeled as a slightly helpful annoyance at most by Mr.Stark. That’s not a super bad thing, right? Right.

So his best option would be to drop it. To ignore Deadpool’s existence unless he got in the way because Peter wasn’t looking for a mate and if he was, it certainly wouldn’t be in Wade. Biological responses be damned. He wasn’t playing this game anymore.

With that, he closed his computer, looking through whatever was on TV as he patted himself on the back for his decision.

That lasted about fifteen minutes and then he was opening his computer once again and checking to see if there was any activity at the condo. He caught himself too late and let out a groan of annoyance.

He threw his head over the back of the chair and stared at the dark ceiling only lit by the tv. Even the old plaster seemed to mock him. 

“So this is how a stalker feels…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I know it hasn’t been even been a whole week since the last chapter but I wrote five new chapters on my days off so I thought “Eh, might as well.”
> 
> Hope you like it!

Peter walked into work with a cloud of dread above his head. 

It was not his day. In fact, it was one of those days he wore as many layers as possible despite the warm weather. It was only to see him to his desk, where he reluctantly pulled off his sweatshirt to adhere to company dress code. 

If only the hospital recognized that the stigma of how society treated omegas sometimes made said omegas absolutely hate being seen by other people and themselves. It would just be great if he didn’t have to go to work on those days.

He was logging in on the computer when something cold touched his elbow on the desk. instinctively, he retreated from the offending cold on his overheated skin and turned to see what had left a layer of water on his hand.

Gwen was slowly pushing an iced coffee across the shared work space until it was as far as she could push it without moving her chair. Peter looked up at her, but she was feigning ignorance to the gift she had given him, keeping her eyes strictly on her monitor.

They weren’t really suppose to have drinks anywhere around the computers or where a patient might see it, but to hell with that. Peter took the offered drink, did a quick scan of the waiting room beyond the raised counter blocking their work space from view. Upon seeing no one looking his way, he slurped some much needed liquid energy down before tucking it out of view. 

He’d have to buy Gwen lunch or something later. She didn’t know about his nightly patrols of the city as Spider-Man (at least, he hoped she didn’t) but she seemed to have a sixth sense on knowing when he would come into work looking like the real Peter Parker had died and that he was just a phantasmic projection of himself.

Time pasted in its snail-like way. Peter helped the people who approach the counter, pointing them in the right direction, telling them scheduled hours, trying to resolve communication errors between doctors and pharmacists, and answering the phone. 

It was a fairly easy job, he was grateful for even having one. He just wished they would let him at the Lab Technician training courses faster. In the year he had been working at the hospital he had taken two courses. Five more were required for him to qualify to apply for the position but the head of the labs was a bit of a douche and decided when he would let Peter take his next course.

He was absentmindedly clicking open and closed a tab on his computer to look like he was doing something, but it was eight, an hour before the appointment wings close- two before the pharmacy closed. Their slowest time of night. They were off in an hour, so it was fine, but he was feeling so drained it wasn’t even funny.

“I know you’re probably way over this question by now,” Gwen started, turning her chair towards him a bit, dropping the facade that she hadn’t been watching him out of the corner of her eye. She blew at a blonde streak of hair that fell in front of her eyes. It didn’t move, but she ignored it and chose to focus on Peter. 

“But are you feeling okay? I mean, since that thing that happened last week, I’ve been… worried.”

Peter gave her his best smile trying to play it off, but she still looked at him with concern so he dropped the bright smile into a smaller one that felt less forced.

“Really, I’m fine.” Her lips became a thin line in that way he had seen millions of times. It was the same as when she was dealing with a person who wasn’t right but refused to believe what she had to say. Seeing it directed at him made him feel somewhat guilty. The truth of the matter was that he wasn’t sure how he was. He could confidently say he wasn’t sure about everything at the moment.

What he needed was a distraction, something to pull him away from dealing with omega problems for awhile. 

After clocking out, he walked and chatted idly with Gwen until they parted in the parking lot. She was off to her car while he headed home on foot. Well, on foot until he rounded the alleyway up the block. He slipped his mask on and tossed his street clothes into his backpack. Climbing up the side of one of the buildings flanking the ally, he webbed his backpack to the roof, just incase anyone found it before he came back for it.

The feel of the wind rushing past him as he shot out the first web was exhilarating. His mind was a bit sluggish from the long patrol the night before but he woke himself up by letting himself fall. The tingling feeling of plummeting towards the street below only to shoot a web at the last second. That was definitely one way to wake himself up. 

He made his way to a busy area of the city, near Times Square. Before he could even find a place to perch and keep an ear out for something, his hair stood on end and he heard a woman screaming just below him.

It ended up being a mugging and he took care of it quickly. Later in the night he stopped a carjacking and a small time convenience store robbery. When he did take a rest on top of a building, he was beat. He honestly felt drained beyond just a little sleep loss. It was probably the remaining side effects of his body’s freak out to the ‘loss’ of his alpha.

“Yoo-hoo~! Spidey!” 

Peter sagged. 

“God, no.”

He looked down and noticed the increasingly familiar alpha climbing up the side of the building rather dangerously. 

“What do you want, Deadpool?” Peter called down, internally fearing for the idiot as he jumped up to another windowsill and almost fell.

“Just came to chat. You know, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last time and I just wanted to- ack!”

Peter watched in horror as Deadpool really did miss his next handhold and started to fall backwards. He was over the side of the building after him in a split second and grabbed the alpha around the waist as his other hand shot a web back up to the roof. 

Adrenaline was pumping through him and he could feel his eyes dilating behind his mask as he stared at the leather clad chest pressed against him. All Wade’s limbed tangled around him in a mad grab for something solid. And there was Peter, looking like a child compared him, but easily supporting both their weights. 

The mercenary looked down at the street below and then at the small frame keeping him from falling “That could’ve been bad!”

That adrenaline shifted in Peter and he felt his face burn with anger at the nonchalant attitude the other had after almost falling to his death. He pulled them up to the roof and took several steps away from Wade so he didn’t punch him in his anger.

“What the hell was that?” He spat and the alpha looked over at him in confusion “Uh-“ Peter changed his mind and held up a hand to silence the mercenary. He didn’t want to hear a cheesy joke. An inexplicable panic had torn through him when he saw Wade falling and he was almost hyperventilating and here was his stupid alpha, acting like it wasn’t a big deal-

“Aw, was Spidey worried I was going to go kersplat all over the sidewalk down below?”

Peter buried his masked face in his hands, trying to stop his mind from bringing back that awful feeling that had ripped through him when the alpha had apparently almost died. Oh, shit, if he didn’t pull it together he was going to cry in front of Deadpool and then where would he be?

“Hey, er… are you okay?” Wade asked, Peter was aware of every step closer the alpha took forward, could feel him reach a hand out to touch him, but Peter looked up at him and he retracted his hand obviously unsure how to take his sudden break down.

“Are you actually an idiot? I thought it was some sort of act but now I’m not so sure.” Peter spat, the anger over running that crippling fear of the empty feeling from before taking hold of his being. Despite his height putting him at a disadvantage, he got up in the alpha’s face, jabbing him in the chest with his finger, maybe a little more rough than one finger should have the ability to jab someone but who cares? Peter was pissed and the alpha was gonna hear what he had to say.

“You could have died just now! If I hadn’t saved you, you would be gone! Forever-“ Wade opened his mouth to say something but Peter didn’t let him speak “-And then you make stupid jokes about it. What’s wrong with you, huh?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Spidey!” The alpha grabbed hold of Peter’s forearms and gave them a squeeze to try and bring him back to his senses, because the hero was acting very strange.

“Seriously, what’s up with you?” 

Peter met those way too expressive white eyes and more than ever he just really wished he could see his alpha’s eyes, it would calm him down, he just knew it. Instead he just stood there, a flaming ball of tension.

When Spider-Man just froze in his grasp, Wade’s eyebrows shot up, bewildered that he found himself even asking “Were you lagit freaked out that I was going to die just now?”

Peter shook his head feverently but he had waited too long and he knew it. He felt so raw and exposed. If he could go home and crawl into bed and never emerge, he would be okay with that.

Wade let go of him, and pulled free one of his katanas off his back. Peter watched warily, unsure what the alpha was planning. He certainly didn’t expect him to tear one of his gloves off with his teeth and slide the blade across the sacred skin as if it was the normalist thing to do.

“What!? Why would you-“ Peter started but cut himself off when Wade held the hand up for him to watch with disturbed fascination as the gash had already stopped bleeding and the threads of tissue were stitching themselves together in front of him.

“See? Nothin’ to worry about! I’m immortal, I think, so the chances of never seeing me again are very slim, Spidey.” Peter gritted his teeth together. He definitely hated this guy. No doubt about it. Especially with the gentleness in his voice. Peter didn’t even think he had in him to sound like that.

“Now that we’ve established you’re stuck with me, wanna makeout~?” He finished with the wiggle of his brow line and he leaned in close. Peter scoffed and shoved the alpha’s face away. He wanted to say and ask so many things, but a lot of them would give away that he was Peter the omega Wade was sorta attached to. 

Attached against his will because apparently the alpha was more attracted to the beta vibes Spider-Man was projecting than Peter the pathetic ‘lab guy’ omega.

He didn’t even want to think about the fact that his inner omega was so insane as to be jealous of himself right now.

“Now I get why the Avengers all think you’re annoying.” He jabbed, shoving the alpha’s reaching arms away from him. The mercenary gasped “Now you’re just taking cheap shots, Spidey! You’re a meanie, you know that?”

Peter shoved himself free of the alpha and felt himself smile even as he tried to push it back down. He just hoped Deadpool couldn’t read his expressions too clearly through the mask. “I’m not mean, I’m just telling you the truth. And for my sanity, try not to get hurt too bad, okay?”

The alpha tilted his head to the side much like a dog but Peter wasn’t going to elaborate. Instead, he shot a web out and swung away before he did something even more embarrassing than having a mental breakdown in front of Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll (hopefully) post the next one on Monday. So look forward to it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit. Here is the newest chapter. Also, I didn’t have time to spellcheck so... hopefully there isn’t a whole lot of mistakes. Enjoy!

With a thump, a large stack of papers came down on the table beside his computer. Peter tore his eyes away the news article about Kingpin’s bale being posted and looked down at the stack.

They were flyers for a blood drive at the hospital. Peter looked up at his Aunt and was met with a triumphant grin. “What’s this about?” He ventured to ask, knowing May, it was best to take the bait, even if he already knew the answer. She was excited and wanted to talk to someone about it.

“The day after tomorrow is Positive Thinking Day and the hospital is encouraging people to use that positivity to donate blood and save lives.”

A grin spread across Peter’s face “That’s awesome, Aunt May.” 

“I’m glad you think so, Peter. Because I need you to go and put these flyers up.”

Peter looked at the stack of something like two hundred bright yellow sheets of paper and felt his smile fall away.

“Oh, come on, Pete! You look like I told you to muck out a sheep pen. It will take you one afternoon at most.”

He made a whinny sound in his throat that was completely childish but he let himself register it. She gave him a reprimanding look that really added to the ridiculousness of the situation. Here he was, a grown adult pouting about being asked to go outside.

With a reluctant sigh, he closed his laptop “I’ll do it.” A broad smile spilled out onto her lips and she stood. “Thank you.” She headed towards the kitchen counter to grab up her work bag but not before affectionately patting her nephew’s shoulder.

After she had said her goodbyes and left for work, Peter went into his room. Reluctantly, he slipped out of his pajama bottoms and into a pair of jeans.

He decided his plain red shirt would pass as day time clothes after a quick once over in the mirror. He put a rubberband around the stack of flyers and the new double pack of tape in the kitchen. 

If he wasn’t worried about someone like one of Kingpin’s lackies seeing and somehow using it against him, he would have just webbed some poster up and been done in thirty minutes. But the better- less lazy half of him reminded him that that was a gross misuse of his powers. 

So he started out of the house as Peter Parker, tucking one headphone into his ear but leaving the other out in case of an emergency.

He started in by the local small shops, closer to the residential districts, tapping them mostly to street lamps or long stretches of walls. If he past by a local business he didn’t get the customary ‘Fuck off’ vibes from he would go in and ask if he could put a flyer in the window.

Two hours later he was through half the stack and finally starting to relax a little. After all, he had been out and about by himself for two hours and nobody had approached him-

Oh shit, he had just jinxed it, didn’t he? 

His Spidey-senses went haywire and Peter had mere milliseconds to step to the side to avoid a hand coming at his neck from behind. He growled threateningly as he spun around to face the tall alpha threat.

The guy had to be in his late forties, heavily muscled and growling right back at Peter despite the wicked grin on his lips. 

“Back. Off.” Peter gritted out, holding his ground even as the alpha took a step closer to him, trying to make him submit from being crowded in on.

“That’s no way to talk to an alpha, little omega. Say please.”

The shorter wrinkled his nose in disgust when the scent of arousal entered the air around them. Even his inner omega was chanting _wrong wrong wrong_ and overall making Peter extremely uncomfortable.

People walked around where they blocked the sidewalk. Some casting curious or even sympathetic looks in his direction, but no one tried to step in anything. Not that Peter _needed_ help, it was the idea that he _looked_ like he needed it and nobody paid him a passing glance. Even when the older guy made a grab for him again and almost ran into a passerby, said passerby just ducked his head down and continued on. 

“I’m warning you. Back. Up.” Peter said, staring directly into the guy’s smug face.

“Nobody’s comin’ to save you, Princess, so how about you walk down that alley right there and I’ll-“

Whatever vulgar thing the guy thought was going to happen, Peter never had to hear because a fist collided with the side of the threatening alpha’s head. The sound of his jaw breaking crystal clear.

His eyes widened and he automatically took a deep breath in, pulling the scent of Wade, who had apparently sprinted across the street to attack this guy.

Peter’s legs felt weak under him as the masked covered alpha let out one continuous growl. The other alpha had fallen down from the impacted of his fist and was currently closed mouth screaming in pain as blood spilled from both his nose and lips. Passerby had taken to either stopping at a safe distance to watch or crossed the street to completely avoid getting involved.

“You wanna try that again, fuckhole?” Wade snarled down at the guy on the floor before kicking him hard in the stomach. “Wanna try and touch _**my**_ omega?” 

He went to kick the guy right in the head but Peter jumped in. He hooked an arm around one of Wade’s and tugged him back. If the alpha wasn’t so railed up he might have taken notice to how surprisingly strong Peter was to hold him at bay.

“Wade! Stop! Look at me, I’m fine! Nothing happened, really.” Peter tried to soothe but he had never tried to stop an angry alpha and Wade wasn’t looking at him, just staring down the other alpha with a murderous growl coming from his lips.

Peter closed his eyes and with a hesitant, embarrassed and small voice he spoke to Wade “A-alpha, please.” Well, there goes Peter’s dignity, his face blossomed into a red that he felt he would never recover from. He peeked one eye open to see if that had done the trick.

Surprisingly, it had. He knew there was a certain power behind referring to an alpha by their title, but he didn’t know it could be this strong. Wade had instantly turned to look at him, the growl in his throat changing slightly. It made Peter gulp as he looked up at Wade, waiting to see what he would do.

The next logical step in the still enraged alpha was to grab hold of Peter’s hand and pull him along at a brisk pace away from the scene they had caused a small audience for. Wade’s strides were long but Peter kept up. 

Should he say something? Thanks maybe? He didn’t need the help but still-

He grunted in slight pain when Wade pushed him up against the side of a building in a narrow side street that casted a long dark shadow over them.

Panic grabbed hold of Peter, thinking that he may have to fight Wade off, but he was proven wrong. The mercenary was just holding him against the wall and breathing deeply. Without much thought, Peter found himself tilting his head to the side just the slightest bit, his eyes searching the currently unreadable expression behind the mask.

A spike of arousal entered Wade’s scent. Peter almost went limp when the alpha leaned down and pressed his forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his scent so close to his scent gland. 

He imagined how he would react if Wade’s bare skin touched him there but those ideas were too vivid, too graphic…

Who was he really kidding? It was safe to say Wade getting all angry and protective was kinda hot. Even if he wished it wasn’t. So what if he was preening inside with primal glee at the prospects of such a strong and so so so safe alpha.

Wade let out a chuckle, rubbing his mask onto Peter’s neck. Almost as if he was subconsciously trying to mark him with his scent as he spoke.

“Petey, Petey, Petey… looks like you’re still connected to me.”

The shorter let out a shaky breath, trying to stay completely still and not project any _Want you, alpha_ that he felt. “Yep.” Then clearing his throat and trying to sound less breathless “I could’ve taken care of that guy back there. You didn’t have to-“

A growl issued from Wade’s chest and he stood back to his full height. He didn’t bother with stepping back a bit to give Peter his personal space again, just sandwiched him against the wall without quite touching him. “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, baby. I needed to punish him for the things he did to you more than I needed to breathe. That’s just part of being an alpha. We’re caveman style aggressive and can’t really help it!” 

Though he said it with an air of apathetic joking, Peter had a feeling that the concept was not something Wade liked.

“I guess thank you, then. Even if you really couldn’t help it, or whatever. Um, yeah.” Peter gave an unsure smile and looked away from those currently unreadable white mask eyes.

“You’re too precious for this world, Petey. Makes it even worse that you’re imprinted to a walking pile of ground meat shoved into an aesthetically pleasing leather suit, huh?”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed at that statement. He didn’t know what was under the Deadpool suit- nor did he want to- but it sorta bothered him that Wade was always referring to himself being horribly disfigured to the point that if Peter saw he would be sick. He obviously didn’t know that Peter, as Spider-Man, had seen a lot of fucked up things and had gotten pretty use to strange things. 

He didn’t say anything about that, though. He wasn’t sure how to approach it or even talk about it without making Wade uncomfortable or giving too much information away on his end.

With a quick glance Peter took inventory of the stack of yellow flyers clutched in his arms, he had dropped a few when Wade a yanked him away from the other alpha and a few were not as smooth and neat as they use to be, but they were salvageable “I have to finish hanging these flyers so…” 

“I’ll help you!” The alpha practically sprang at the opportunity, taking Peter by surprise a little at his eagerness.

“You don’t have to, really.”

“Look, the whole ‘till death do us part’ thing doesn’t apply to imprinting, apparently- I literally cannot stop myself from following your scent the moment I get a whiff of it on the street-“

Peter rolled his eyes and looked up at those anxious facial features hidden behind red and black and found himself saying something he had a feeling he would regret in five to ten minutes.

“Fine, fine. You can help me hang the flyers, but that’s it.”

The alpha stood up straight and saluted him “You got it, Petey!” Then he turned to look over at someone not there “I’m pretty sure that’s considered kidnapping. But we’ll keep that as a backup option for sure!”

“Who are you-“ Peter started but sighed and shook his head as he pushed Wade away from him.

“Never mind, let's get this over with.”

“Awe~ Acting like you don’t love me keeping the big bad alpha’s away with my bigger and baddest alpha-ness.”

Yep. They had only taken three steps back onto the main road and Peter was already starting to regret his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is starting to roll. Hope you guys look forward to more!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey~ been really thinking of where I want to take this story. It’s going to be a lot longer than 15 chapter (my original thought of how long this would be) so, I don’t know how it will end but I know what the evolution of the plot will look like henceforth.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So, how’d the hospital get a cutie patootie such as yourself to put up their hideously colored flyers all over?” Wade drawled. His attention span was waning after about thirty minutes and, though there were only ten or so flyers to hang between the two of them, the alpha was bored.

Actually, with a quick glance over to said alpha, Peter felt a pang of sympathy for him. His own spandex suit was fairly breathable but almost unbearable if he was out and about in it around sunset, which was always the hottest time of these early September days. He couldn’t imagine how hot it was in a full leather suit.

“Okay, one, my Aunt made these.”

Wade whistled, “Yikes. I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Peter shoved him half-heartedly, smiling as he kept his eyes forward. 

“And secondly, she thinks I’m a hermit so she sent me out on this mission.”

“Hm, you don’t seem like the hermit type. Are you?”

The omega shrugged and stopped to hang another flyer. “I mean, I don’t think so. But I don’t really like running into guys like earlier so… if I don’t have to go out, I don’t.”

Peter cringed, “Wow, Okay, saying it out loud like that makes it sound really bad.”

Wade gave him a piece of tape when Peter held his hand out expectantly before using it to tape down the flyer to the lamp post.

“Nothin’ to be ashamed about. You get out more than my… let’s say ‘friend’- Weasel. And **nobody’s** gonna want to try and get some of that.”

They walked in silence for a few paces, both watching the city in front of them. It was cooling down, the sun having retreated behind the buildings. Peter bit his lip. He hadn’t expected to be able to hold a conversation with Wade. He had thought the alpha was all random craziness and crude humor.

But this side of him- though still crazy and crude… was bearable.

“This is so weird. I mean, when I found out you were a mercenary from Mr. Stark I thought you’d be a completely awful person.”

Wade looked over at him, white mask eyes growing a little wider “Past tense?”  
Peter looked away nonchalantly, trying not to seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal. “Yeah, uh, when you want to be, you’re, um... nice.”

Wade stopped walking, Peter came to a halt after two or three more steps without realizing the alpha wasn’t by his side. 

He felt his face start to burn as uncertainty flooded his mind. Had he said something weird? It was weird, right? Who just calls someone ‘nice’? Like, what does that even mean?

Wade groaned as if he was in pain. “Baby boy, you are going to be the literal death of me- and that’s saying something coming from a guy who can’t die.” Peter held out his hand and the masked mercenary wordlessly handed him another piece of tape. “Sorry, this whole situation is a lot to take in. I’m probably going to embarrass myself another eight ways before we finish putting all of these up.” 

Wade sighed exasperatedly and put his hands on his hips, “No one’s ever called me ‘nice’ before. I always thought I’d wanna vomit if it happened, but when you said it with those pouty lips I just about creamed myself with happiness.”

“Wade!” Peter reprimanded. The alpha held up his hands in defense, “What? It’s the truth! And it’s completely your fault- and now you’re laughing. Great. I try to open up about my feelings and I get laughed at.” The alpha pretended to be dejected but the crinkle of his mask eyes betrayed him.

Peter had laughed, really had a full on laughing fit like he hadn’t had since his junior year of high school. It made him feel so light- and he didn’t even find the joke all that funny. He just felt… good. Which was more than he could say about his adult life thus far.

What was he even doing? 

“You can do the honor of finishing your Aunt’s mission by hanging this last flyer, Chuckles McGee!”

Peter looked surprised at the single sheet of yellow paper in Wade’s extended hand. It marked the end of his required compliance. The mercenary had just wanted to keep alpha predators away from the person he had accidentally imprinted on. Now they really didn’t need to see each other.

The best thing would be to cut ties completely and stay as far apart as they could.

That’s why it startled Peter when he took the flyer from the alpha and found himself saying, “I think we should exchange numbers.”

“Ooo! Damn, I really want that. I want that so so much!” The mercenary almost sounded pained which made Peter’s eyebrows draw down in confusion, “Okay? I’ll only text you when I need help putting up more flyers.” He tried to joke but Wade wasn’t listening to him. He was having a furious conversation with the invisible people in his head.

“It’s different than before, _he’s_ different!”

“Yeah, right. Maybe when Cable gives back my Gwen Stefani CD- which, if you haven’t picked up on, is never.

“Uh, Wade?” 

The alpha looked back down at Peter as if he had forgotten that he was even there, “Hm?” Peter felt stupid for even entertaining the idea that something could come out of being fated mates to a mercenary. “It’s fine, I don’t want to start drama between you and,” he looked up at Wade’s forehead, “the other ones.”

Peter was internally chanting _Stupid. Stupid. Why are you so awkward?_

Wade let out a single puff of a laugh, “The boxes? Oh, I’m not gonna listen to them on this one- ‘The plot must move on!’ As they say. Gimme!”

It took Peter a second to process all the gibberish, realizing that the hand the other had extended palm up to him was seeking his phone. Optimistic would be the rational emotion right about then. But Peter felt genuinely happy that the alpha wanted to stay in touch.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and Wade quickly plucked it from his hands. This left Peter to stand there apprehensively watching as the other tugged a glove off to poke and swipe at his screen.

“You have Iron Man _and_ and The Hulk’s personal phone numbers?! You gotta hook me up!”

“Hey! I didn’t tell you to go snooping!” Peter snatched his phone back before the mercenary saw something even more weird. Like maybe the fact that he had the chief of police’s phone number? Or maybe that fact that he also had a few other Avengers’ numbers. That would certainly raise some questions.

“Probably shouldn’t have let me touch your phone then. Now, I expect to receive some choice nudes in the near future. I do love a good tease but give me something to work with, ‘kay?”

Peter rolled his eyes again and bent his arm, held his phone up and took a picture of where his forearm and upper arm were pressed together and sent it to Wade. “Does that work?”

The alpha pulled out his sticker covered phone and looked at the picture, his masked eyebrows raising, “Wow, you’re a bit of a slut, baby boy. Couldn’t even wait until you got home? Daddy like~” He purred, leaving Peter at a complete loss for words as he found himself shaking his head and looking anywhere but at Wade. 

“Well, I gotta go home and use this pic for its intended purpose. See you around, Petey!” The suited alpha started away from him, staring down at his phone. Peter’s face was distinctly warm. He wasn’t really going to- was he?

“It was a joke, you know!” He called after Wade as the other crossed the street. He received something like a lazy wave goodbye but he doubted Wade was really listening. 

What had he just done? Peter groaned as he tugged at his face. Then, he turned away from where Wade was and started back for Aunt May’s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoy it~

“You seem happy.” 

Peter fumbled with his phone in surprise and looked over as May made her way into the living room with a basket of freshly cleaned laundry. He sunk a little further into the couch cushion and ducked half of his face into his hoodie to hide his smile from her.

“I guess? Not anymore than normal.”

She gave him an unimpressed side glance from her spot in the armchair and started folding the towels. “You’re an awful liar, Pete.”

Then she nodded in the direction of his phone, “Who’re you texting?” _Peter_ wasn’t texting anyone. What he got caught smiling at was the extensive string of texts that Wade had been sending him. They ranged from the alpha asking how he was doing to strange sentences that Peter didn’t have the context to even begin to understand. 

“Just checking with Mr.Stark to see if it’s still cool for me to stop by.” He hoped that didn’t sound too much like a fib.

Another text from Wade came in and Peter glanced down at an eggplant emoji followed by a tongue out and then a clown face bookended by a question mark.

Every once in a while he would send something snarky back and then watch as Wade bombarded his phone with tons of texts about how much he enjoyed Peter’s fiery personality and how he fantasized about his slim body. 

Peter could feel himself growing warm at the thought. He never responded to those messages and after a while Wade would give up on it and start rambling on about something else. Some part of him wanted to respond to the alpha’s blatant flirting but he was also terrified.

It was now undeniable that he was at least a little attracted to Wade beyond biology. That was so stressful, though. Wade’s joking and serious wants were sometimes hard to differentiate. Peter vaguely remembered the alpha saying something about not wanting to get involved with an omega so there was also that to think about.

Then there was Peter’s resentment for the needy weakness of his second gender. He didn’t want anyone to see it or know that it was even a part of him. He had an undeniable fear of being vulnerable. To even consider being with an alpha would mean embracing that bit of himself he hated the most- And then there was the whole Spider-Man thing that only complicated things even more.

It was at times like these that Peter wished he was just Spider-Man, like Mr. Stark or Thor. They were just themselves; no secrets- what you see is what you get. But if it was common knowledge that Peter was Spider-Man, he doubted that he would get as much respect as he currently got and there was no doubt some bad guy would find a way to use his second gender against him just like his bullies in high school.

Aunt May could tell he was brooding. What had caused his sudden drop in mood was beyond her, but she wanted to cheer him up a bit. After setting the laundry aside, she stood and headed towards the kitchen.

When she returned, she tossed something small at Peter. He caught it easily and instantly recognized it. It was a piece of chocolate from Mrs. Carter. She had been their next door neighbor for as long as Peter could remember and she always gave May and him the little chocolates every time they had a chance to talk.

“If you’re not going to tell me what’s bothering you, then cheer up, Peter.” She gave him a soft smile and a wink. Peter smiled back, “Thanks, May.”

Walking into The Avengers Tower, Peter nodded to the guard who he had saved from Deadpool the last time he was there. The guard gave him a grateful smile and a nod as Peter scanned his clearance badge and started to the elevator.

He dug the chocolate out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth as he waited for the elevator to rise to the forty-first floor. 

The doors opened. Peter automatically started to step out but reeled back in surprise. Mr. Stark was waiting right at the lip of the elevator, arms crossed and looking thoroughly exasperated.

Peter’s initial smile fell away as his brain rushed to think of a reason why Tony Stark would be looking at him like that.

“Alright, kid.” The alpha sighed and hauled Peter out of the elevator by the front of his shirt, proceeding to pull the omega down the hall towards the lab, “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“What’s this about? I’m ninety percent sure I didn’t mess anything up last time I was here-“ Peter tried. They had made it to the main lab by then, and Peter was unnerved to see Bruce Banner through the glass door.

It wasn’t frequent, but occasionally Dr. Banner was known to do some lab work at The Avengers Tower. What unnerved Peter was the frown that cut into his face as Mr. Stark pulled him into the room.

Leaving Peter to join the doctor, Mr. Stark looked to the young omega expectantly.

“C’mon, out with it.”

When Peter just stared confusedly at the both of them, the alpha rolled his eyes. “Why did you give Deadpool our personal numbers?”

That… 

Was the furthest thing from what Peter thought they were going to accuse him of.

“What?” He said dumbly.

Banner gestured in the direction of one of the computer monitors. It showed a still shot of Peter at the entrance to The Avengers Tower. Wade was hunched over and in his personal space. Right. The day that they had gone to that diner together.

“First, you ask about Wade. Then, I catch you taking off with him on the security cameras. And _now_ -“ He waved his phone at Peter.

“What’s going on, Peter?”

Taking a deep breath, Peter started cautiously, “I am so sorry. He saw your numbers when he was messing with my phone- I didn’t think that he memorized them!”

The alpha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why did you trust him with your phone? Better yet, why are you getting all buddy buddy with him? You do remember me telling you what he does for a living, right?”

“I know, I know! He’s not completely bad, though. I mean, he’s chill, like… I think he might just need some help to reform his way of dealing with bad guys, you know?”

Peter looked between the two older men for understanding but Mr. Stark was still looking at him with narrowed eyes. Dr. Banner had one eyebrow arched when he finally spoke up, “Would he have anything to do with the gold ring in your eyes?”

“Uhhh….” Peter started. The smart thing to do would be to say ‘of course not’ but the suddenness of the question had thrown him off and now he found himself shrugging like that would say anything but ‘yes, you are right’.

Mr. Stark’s eyes widened and then he slapped the desk angrily. Peter grimaced as he watched his mentor walk several paces away, trying to pull back some of the anger and protective alpha scent.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Dr. Banner rolled his eyes and looked to Peter with a cautious smile, “I’m sure Peter can handle himself. I can’t say I particularly trust Wade but-“

Just then, the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood on end. He jumped back when a panel of the ceiling fell and crashed between the Avenger members and himself.

Peter had just enough time to wish that his mask wasn’t in his backpack before a large body came feet first from the air ducts and almost fell over, but quickly righted itself. 

Of course. Because it was becoming increasingly impossible for Peter to leave his house and not run into Deadpool. There he was, falling from the sky and right into his path again.

And Peter wasn’t all that mad.

“Hiya folks! As much as I love that naughty Avengers gossip, it's a little creepy even for me to listen in on a convo about me, so…”

Tony Stark was all hackled up at the sight and sudden manifestation of his source of fury. The thought that this morally twisted man in front of him might have touched Peter at all… it brought out that bit of him that Steve often referred to as his ‘papa bear’.

“Why do I even pay for security?” The alpha growled in the mercenary’s direction, who raised his hands in a calming motion. “Chill, Starky. I came to talk to Petey. Aaannnddd since he doesn’t always read his texts, I thought I’d drop by his work.”

Both Stark and Banner looked back to Peter, silently asking if he had told Wade that he was Spider-Man. Peter took a deep breath, ignoring the unease in Deadpool’s scent and stepped towards the alpha.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. Um, I’ll escort him out of the building and then come right back.”

Mr. Stark’s expression tightened as he tried to decide if he was okay with that idea, but finally settled on glaring at Wade and grumbling out, “Fine. But hurry back.”

“Woopushh! Lil’ Petey got Stark whipped!”

“Wade, really not the time.” Peter muttered before tugging the alpha away from the labs. The eyes of the men he had looked up to all his life trailed after him making Peter feel extremely guilty for disrupting their work.

“Iron Ass sure is protective of you. Are you his son or something?” Wade asked, almost distractedly as they headed for the elevators side by side. Peter was holding his own arms (not purposefully) guardedly. “No, he’s not my dad. Mr. Stark is my mentor.”

“Seems a bit too protective to me.” There was a hint of irritation in that mumbling that had Peter turning to face the alpha head on after pushing the button for the elevator.

“What did you come here to talk to me about?”

“Right. So remember how I said I was going to fix ‘this’?” He gestured between the two of them and let out a sigh when Peter just looked at him expectantly.

“Well, the only sure fire way I know of getting rid of a strong imprint or bond is for one of us to die. But it obviously didn’t work when I tried, so…”

The elevator arrived but they didn’t get on.

Peter’s entire being ached because he now understood what had happened soon after they had imprinted.

“You killed yourself.” Peter said slowly. It wasn’t a question, it was fact. The way that the alpha was avoiding eye contact was proof enough. Peter’s eyes stung with unshed tears. The omega in him wanting to touch- to reassure his alpha and he could barely hold himself back.

Wade wasn’t dumb. He could scent the change in Peter. One voice in his head was angrily berating him for hurting the sweet omega, while the other used the moment as an example of how all he ever did was hurt Peter.

“It wasn’t a big deal. But it didn’t work.”

“Wade, I felt you die… I passed out at work and when I woke up…” Peter looked away, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay, “I felt so empty and alone.”

It hurt to finally say it out loud but it was also such a relief. 

Peter was surprised when arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. It broke his resolve down until his found himself pulling on that leather clad back, trying to tug the alpha closer to him.

“I didn’t know it would affect you, Petey. Ah, shit. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Why would you even think that was a good idea?” Peter practically whispered, tears were falling silently down his face now. 

“I was just trying to protect you but it looks like I did a fucktastic job of that, huh?”

Peter rubbed his face into Wade’s chest to dry his tears before meeting the masked face. “I don’t need protecting. I just…”

What he needed was to feel something that made sense, unlike the last three years of his life. What he needed was to let himself be an omega for a second and comfort his alpha who was obviously in more pain than he himself was in if he was so easily drawn to offing himself to fix his problems.

Peter’s hands came up and gently pulled Wade’s face down so that he could look him in the eyes. He spoke softer than he had ever heard himself speak before, “What are you trying to protect me from?”

There was a chime as the elevator opened once again and a few members of S.H.I.E.L.D stepped out carrying a postal sized steel box. 

Peter pulled back in embarrassment but before his hands could retreat back to his side, Wade grabbed one of them and used it to tug Peter around the group and into the empty elevator.

A few in the group gave them narrowed looks as if they were trying to work out if Peter was being held hostage. As the doors began to close, Wade flipped off the remaining onlookers. When the doors finally shut he moved quickly, backing Peter against the wall of the elevator.

“I guess this was eventually going to happen. Oh well.” He sounded so cynical even as his scent became waves of _worry, pain_.

Then, Wade reached up and tugged his mask off.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took in the face of Wade. All the flesh he had revealed was scared over and his head was bare of all hair.

Peter could feel his breath leave him as his eyes finally met with the alpha’s. The red ring in his eyes fitting so well with the brown of his eyes. 

A moan escaped Peter’s mouth before he could help himself. The alpha raised a non-existent eyebrow at the reaction. “Not the reaction I was expecting. Glad to see you aren’t vomiting yet, but as you can obviously see..” he gestured to his face, “This G.I Joe action figure got cosmically fucked by a barbeque pit, making me into Freddy Kruger’s inbred cousin-“

“Stop it.”

Wade met Peter’s eyes once again to see that his iris was nearly consumed with gold. Hell, despite his resistance, the alpha’s own eyes were turning red at the sight of his mark to claim on the young omega.

Hesitantly, Peter reached back up to touch Wade’s skin. The alpha let out a warning growl but Peter ignored it. When he touched him, it was like electricity ran up the both of them and the younger offered the flash of an unsure smile.

“The way you were talking about it before, I thought it was going to be a lot worse, honestly.”

Wade laughed incredulity at that, searching Peter’s face to see if was lying to him.

“You’re actually kinda, you know… hot.” 

Wade’s mouth dropped open in shock at Peter’s bashful admission. And his ears were just turning to the best shade of pink the alpha had ever seen.

The omega’s heartbeat picked up as he pulled his gaze away from those fiery red eyes only to be drawn down to the alpha’s lips. He was probably going to regret this later, but…

Peter leaned up into Wade who met him halfway. A switched flipped the moment their lips touched, all that awful tension between them finally finding an outlet. 

Wade let out a truly alpha growl as he attempted to initiate an open mouth kiss. Unfortunately for them both, Peter’s one and only kiss had been a chaste peck on the lips back in third grade.

The alpha relished in the innocence of Peter’s attempts to mimic his movements. Tentatively moving against Wade’s lips. Wade turned his head and swiped his tongue across the seam of those soft lips.

Peter opened his mouth with a breathy sigh, kissing back feverishly. His hands came up and grabbed at the back of the alpha’s head, loving the sensation of touching his heated skin.

Wade groaned encouragingly when Peter’s small fangs bit lightly at his lower lip. The alpha’s hands wandered further from Peter slim waist until they curved over the mounds of his ass.

The omega pulled away from the kiss with a gasp at the sensation of Wade fondling his backside. They were just staring at each other now. Breathing coming out in pants and Wade’s eyes- They were bright red and Peter’s knees nearly buckled under that hungry gaze. 

The elevator doors opened to the ground floor with a ding. Wade backed up a step and tugged his mask back on. Just like that, the haze lifted from Peter. The heat that had engulfed both of them now cut off when their eyes no longer met.

The alpha was hiding away from the world behind that mask. Hiding from everyone except the omega who was leaning heavily against the wall of the elevator. 

Wade looked hesitant, maybe a bit unsure. The doors to the elevator started to close again but the mercenary waved a hand in front of the sensor to keep it open.

Shakily, Peter nodded, trying to smile but it fell into a slight grimace. The tightness in his jeans becoming nearly unbearable.

“Go on, get out of here.”

“Petey, I don’t think I want to after all _that_. And you smell so fucking good- and you taste like a KitKat.“ Wade’s voice steadily dropped into something more husky as he came in to crowd the small omega that was sending off _want want want_ uncontrollably.

But Peter held up a hand to stop his advance. The goofy little smile on his lips drove Wade crazy with the need to smother him in kisses.

Peter rolled his eyes and nudged Wade out of his way to push the elevator button, opening the doors when they closed again. 

Then he turned and gestured grandly for the alpha to exist the sleek metal box. Ignoring the insane amount of warmth he felt coursing through his veins. “I’ll text you.”

With a grumble to the voices in his head about Peter being a ‘tease’, Wade made for the exit.

It took a lot of self control for Peter to let him pass. His omega ached to stay close to his alpha. But Wade did pass him. Peter was taking a deep breath to calm himself down when an arm came around his waist. Just like that, the mercenary had pulled him to his chest and kissed him passionately.

The mask was in the way, leaving Peter with only the vague impression of lips through the leather. The kiss was over just as quick as it started.

Peter watched, slightly breathless, as Wade hurried through the clearance station and waived to the security guard. The yells of ‘How the hell? Stop!’ fell on deaf ears. 

The doors to the elevator closed, cutting off Peter’s ability to watch the alpha walk away. Numbly, he pushed the button for the labs’ level and waited to be brought to up.

He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his lab coat and tried his damndest to not look as over the moon and terrified as he felt before heading back to the older heroes waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little kiss! Our boys are getting into it now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My bro’s been editing this thing when I actually wait for him. So, this one should be perfect since he worked so hard editing my dumbass spelling mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So...” Peter started, trying to look as casual as he could. His chopsticks refused to grab up the water chestnut in the takeout container he held. Aunt May looked up expectantly from her own Chinese takeout. The younger avoided eye contact for too long as nervous energy buzzed in his head.

“I met the alpha again- The one from the grocery store?” Not like he had to clarify; Aunt May knew exactly what alpha Peter was talking about.

“He’s not some kind of stalker, right? Does he know where you live? Please tell me he didn’t pressure you into anything!” She fussed, but it was definitely a better response than what Peter was expecting. Then again, May’s goal was to get him out and about the city. If he had some sort of reason to, such as meeting up with a potential mate, what harm could that do?

“H- he’s fine. Um, I wasn’t too sure if I trusted him in the beginning…” Peter slurped down some more noodles to give himself a moment to prepare for what he was about to say out loud.

“But I’m starting to understand where he’s coming from now and, you know, um, I think I like him.” With that last embarrassing blurt Peter stuffed his mouth full. Noodles dangled down as he tried to chew what was already filling his cheeks.

Aunt May’s eyes widened just the slightest bit, accompanied by the flash of a smile. She was playing Peter’s game of feigning that this was not a big deal, though, and she looked back down at her food.

“Does this alpha have a name?”

“Wade.” 

She suddenly sat her chopsticks down and opted to hold her head up in the lacing of her fingers. “When are you going to bring him over?” 

And there it was.

“May.” Peter whined and she held up her hands in mock defense. “What? I want to meet this Wade guy before anything gets serious between you two.”

Peter’s mind went back to the elevator and the overwhelming emotion and _lust_ that had steam rolled their rationale… And that had only been their first intimate encounter. It was hard to imagine what their next encounter would look like.

“I donno- I don’t want to scare him off and I think that if I asked him to meet you, he might get the wrong idea.”

“And what idea is that, Pete?” She countered. Peter opened his mouth but then closed it. Because what message was he scared of sending the alpha? That he wanted Wade in his life a little more? That he wanted a mate out of their impossible relationship? _Did_ he want a mate? When was the last time he had actually pictured himself ending up with an alpha outside of his heats?

“I don’t… I just don’t want to rush into stuff, you know?”

May smiled understandingly and patted his hands that were now resting on the table top. “That’s my smart Pete. Better to be safe than sorry, hm?” Oh, if she only knew just how ‘safe’ he was out on the streets on the regular. 

“I guess.” He shrugged.

Later that night, Peter was clad in his Spider-Man suit and talking to the police. He’d caught four of the five goons who had broken into Osborn’s corporation, but the supposed ring leader had whacked him with a baseball bat from behind and made a mad dash for it when Peter was still trying to recover from the blow.

Both the police and the Osborn Corporation seemed to be acting shady about the whole matter. Peter had stumbled across a few rooms in his search for the perps that made him wonder if Osborn was doing some sort of human testing in the labs. Nothing concrete, but he’d have to look into it. Maybe he could find it in himself to call up his old friend Harry and find out what the poster child of Osborn Corporation thought about what Peter had seen.

He gave the police officers a description of the guy who had gotten away and swung a web up to the nearest building. Peter had just started off in search for any more signs of trouble when Karen piped up.

[ _Peter, Wade Wilson is calling your cellphone._ ]

His chest fluttered with nerves and excitement. He briefly hesitated, then told her to patch the alpha through. 

_”Petey! Wasn’t sure if you’d still be up or not- Whatcha up to?”_

Peter let out a breathless laugh as he hurdled at what must have been ninety miles per hour between the tall buildings of Manhattan.

“You know, just getting a little fresh air before I head to bed.”

There was a beat of silence in which Peter heard the unmistakable sound of a gun’s safety going off on the other end of the call. There was no doubt in his mind that Wade was on a job.

 _“I just wanted to check in and hear that sweet, sweet Petey voice!”_ Wade chirped, but it was off- like he was forcing his deep voice to go higher and mimic that manic happiness that he usually projected.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked just as his Spidey senses alerted him of danger down in the alley to the left of him. He swung down in that direction just in time to see an older man with a knife cornering two young boys clutching their grocery bags close to their chests.

_”I’m alright, Petey… Just having a hard time believing that a cutie like you would be into me- even after getting an eye full of the ground meat that is my face.”_

“Uh-huh.” The young hero responded distractedly as he webbed the guy with the knife’s hands together before flipping him on his back and pinning him to the concert with his leg.

_”Kinda sounds like you’re busy... I’ll let you go. We can talk some other time-“_

“No! I mean, I’m not busy. I can talk- I _want_ to talk about this morning-“

The guy he had pinned to the floor tried to swing at Peter with knife he still had clutched in his webbed hands. Peter easily yanked the blade from the guy’s grip.

_”Are you hungry, baby boy?”_

“Uh, I could eat, I guess?” The boys seemed to realize that they were safe and waved their thanks to him as they hurriedly continued on their way. Peter gave a wave back.

 _“I’m almost finished catching up with an old buddy of mine. Wanna get a bite? My treat.”_ There was a nervous energy behind Wade’s voice that was both worrying and endearing. Peter wondered if the alpha’s heart was racing as fast as his at the mere mention of seeing each other face to face after their last encounter. 

Just then, the man struggling under him let out a roar of anger and started to slur ou,t “You cocksucker! I’ll fuckin’ kill yo-“ but Peter shot a web out and the man’s angry threats were made into barely audible mumbling.

_”... What was that?”_

“Just some drunk guy. Send me your location when you’re free, ‘kay?”

 _”Alright, Petey. Stay safe.”_ And with that, Karen ended the call.

Peter let out an exhausted sigh, letting his upper half fall limp and dangle for a moment. He took a deep breath to reinflate, then removed his foot from the would-be-stabber’s chest and hauled him up.

“You know what? The police station’s not that far from here. I’ll just hand deliver you!” The man’s eyes grew wide as the hero threw him over his shoulder and shot a web up onto the nearest building. Hopefully this little flight would dissuade him from attacking people in the future.

Twenty minutes later, Wade sent him a location. Peter made a quick stop to a nearby rooftop to grab an outfit from one of his hidden backpacks and then he stealthy made his way down the side of the building.

The location Wade had sent to him turned out to be a self proclaimed ‘Munchy Mobile’. As Peter approached, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets, he took in the food truck. It only had one person manning it at the moment. That was understandable, seeing as it was quickly approaching three in the morning.

Wade wasn’t hard to miss. The alpha was in his suit still, even with its current state of many holes and blood. It only scared Peter for a moment before he remembered that Wade never stayed hurt.

“Hey.” Peter started when he came to a stop in front of the alpha. Wade was leaned against the side of the truck with his arms crossed in front of himself.

His head whipped around to look at the younger as if he had just noticed his approach.

“Evening, Petey! Would you care for a grilled cheese with mozzarella sticks and French fries shoved between the cheesy bits?” The alpha bowed dramatically. With a quick glance at the menu of the food truck, Peter gave the alpha an incredulous smile, “Is that really something they sell here?”

“Hell yeah, it is. If you’ve ever had a craving for food combos that could cause the fittest of athletes to have a heartattack, then they sell it!”

The alpha’s scent seemed to vibrate in the air around them, happiness mixing with the copper reek of blood. Peter had to fight every muscle in his body to not run his hands over the holes in Wade’s suit to make sure he really was okay. His face heated at the thought of touching Wade and his brain was screaming at himself for reacting to something so small so visibly. “Um, well. I’ll have whatever you’re getting, I guess.” 

“Alrighty!” Wade turned to the bored looking alpha women behind the truck window. “Two orders of Munchie’s loaded fries.”

She tapped some buttons on the cash register and added the obviously mandatory question of: “Would you like that Spider-Man style?”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up before furrowing in confusion. “‘Spider-Man style’? What’s that?”

The alpha beside him seemed to be debating something silently with the voices in his head as he tilted his head to listen to them before looking back at Peter.

“They add like a whole bag of shredded cheese on top. Supposed to be all sticky and gooey like his webs, I guess?” He shrugged. Peter narrowed his eyes a little, looking up at the impatient woman behind the cash register. “I do like cheesy goodness…” And he might as well try the food named after him. Who wouldn’t?

“A man after my own heart!- Both Spidey style.” 

After she rang them up and, after Wade had paid, they started walking down the street side by side. At this time of night, there was less traffic on the sidewalk but those who were out were more rowdy. People getting out of the bars and clubs, others looking to do more nefarious deeds under the cover of night.

Peter moaned after shoveling some of the fries into his mouth. He didn’t know what was in the fries but it tasted like sin and he fucking loved it.

“If I had known that all I needed to do to get you to make those sort of noises was to buy you some fries I would’ve done it sooner.” Wade chuckled.

The shorter rolled his eyes but smiled around his mouthful. “So, Uh, you ever meet him? In your line of work?”

Wade tugged up his mask and shoved another handful of the dripping fries into his own mouth. Completely uncaring that his gloved hand was gritty with all sorts of dirt and most likely blood. “Who’s that?”

Peter swallowed and looked at the road ahead of them. “You know, that Spider-Man guy?” He couldn’t help but ask. He was curious what Wade thought of their interactions because they certainly weren’t the best.

Wade hummed while he chewed then spoke up, “I got this, stop being so fucking dramatic, jeez.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, he thought for the briefest of moments that the alpha had been talking to him but with a quick glance over he saw Wade had turned his head away from him to apparently calm down the voices.

With a final grumbled insult at one of the them, Wade stuffed another handful of fries into his mouth and started to explain.

“Yeah, I’ve had a couple of run-ins with Spidey. Kinda a douche- and a stalker. But gotta say, lovin’ the spandex on that body.”

Peter nearly choked on the fries and his eyes shot up to Wade’s, who was looking at him with a crooked smile spread out on his face as he quickly amended, “Not anywhere as hot as that perfect little peach you got hiding in your jeans, though.” 

“So Spider-Man’s a douche, huh?” Peter chose to go with. He was trying to will away the heat that he felt on his neck at Wade’s comments about his body. It was kind of a relief to have Wade like Peter more than his Spider-Man persona. It would keep him from associating the two as easily. Especially after Spider-Man stupidly broke down in front of the mercenary in a display of the mess of omega nerves he was underneath.

“Eh… Mostly. Still haven’t really figured him out enough to give him an official classification.”

Peter finished off his fries and threw away his container in the nearest trash can. A small smile spreading across his face. “How generous of you.”

Wade sat his empty tray on top of a newspaper dispenser and swung his arm over Peter’s shoulder “Yeah, well. Gotta give ‘em a chance before I show him my bad side, you know?”

That got a snort out of Peter, “Oh, I’m sure he’s really scared of pissing you off.”

“Do I hear doubt in your voice? You should be scared too, baby boy. I can be vicious when provoked~” Wade growled that last bit into Peter’s ear. He shivered and pulled away before he stopped and stood in front of Wade. The alpha stopped and let out a sigh, “Now here comes the moment you tell me you’re not really interested in me that way and I tell you I totally understand and we part ways forever-“

“Not really.” Peter mumbled and looking to the side as he shoved his hand back into his jacket pockets. He took a deep breath gearing himself up to lay it all out despite the growing anxiety and fear of being laughed at or not taken seriously.

“Look, I like you. I really do, okay? I’m just kinda sorta freaking out right now because I don’t know what to do with that- And, I mean-“ Wade cut his rambling off with a burst of laughter that had Peter snapping his mouth shut. “Why is that funny to you?”

Wade pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, ignoring the growing _hurt, rejected_ coming from the omega. “Because you must’ve bonked your head or snorted too much of your own omega pheromones. Why else would you be telling me such a fucked up joke?” There was bitterness in that last bit. It frustrated Peter to no end. He ran a hand anxiously through his hair.

“Shit. I actually thought you’d take this seriously.” Peter’s eyes were starting to sting and he blinked quickly to keep the tears at bay. “My mistake, right?” The alpha was silent and Peter shook his head before turning away quickly. He didn’t want to give that stupid idiot the satisfaction of seeing him cry so he picked up the pace. Fuck. He felt awful, the bond between them was straining, ripping at Peter’s chest. This was what he got for putting himself out there. The kiss they shared in the elevator was probably meaningless to Wade. Unlike Peter who didn’t know a thing about relationships and seemed to have taken the whole thing the wrong way.

“Peter!” The alpha called after him, but he didn’t turn around. His Spidey sense let him hear and sense the alpha’s fast approach towards him. Wade almost full on slammed into his back before pulling Peter to his chest in a tight hug. The omega snarled and fought against him, only barely holding back his super strength. 

“Wade! Get off me!” He all but sobbed, and felt the mask of the alpha rub against his neck. “Can’t do that, Petey. I’m a big fat dummy and I do stupid shit when I’m panicking!”

Peter sagged against him, giving up on struggling. He hated that the mere touch of the alpha made him feel so much better. “You laughed when I told you that I like you.” He accused and felt the arms tighten around his waist. “I know, I know. Yellow screamed bloody murder- You can punch me as hard as you can, I’ve earned it. Just don’t leave, Peter. I’m such a fucking asshole.” 

A second of hesitation passed, then Peter turned toward Wade and glared. The alpha’s scent filled his senses _regret, guilt, sympathy_. A leather glove wiped some of the stray tears away before pressing Peter’s face gently against the alpha’s chest. The sound of his accelerated thumping heart calmed the omega even more. Wade really was panicking by the sound of it. Every bit of Peter that was touching Wade felt like it was on fire and his mind was flooded with the rich scent of so many emotions coming from him. The most prominent was _relief_ and _joy_. 

“God, you’re so pure, Petey. That’s what’s really scaring me. Because I’m so fucking messed up and you could have somebody so much better. You deserve so much better- I feel awful for not being able to let you go right now. I know, I really really should but...” The omega rubbed his face into the leather chest in an instinctual comforting gesture before looking up at Wade. The gold in his eyes slowly encroaching on the brown as his omega seeped to the surface.

“I’m tougher than I look, Wade.” 

The alpha still seemed to be fighting with himself, so Peter took it upon himself to reach and tug the bottom of Wade’s mask up. The mercenary’s fangs had dropped down and Peter's eyes went all the way gold at the sight. “Kiss me.” the omega breathed, inches away from those fangs and it finally broke Wade down. He hungrily kissed the omega in his arms. Every nerve ending in Peter’s body was alight as he pushed back into the alpha, kissing back to show him that he wanted this. Pushing all the emotion in that he could.

A breathy moan escaped Peter as Wade backed him up against the nearest streetlight. Their lips parted wetly and they locked hazy eyes before going back in. Gently this time. They let each other bask in the endless flow of _want you_ , neither used to being so truly desired this way.

The omega felt lightheaded and his stomach was doing flips the same way it did when he swung through the city. If the kiss could last forever, Peter would be satisfied. Wade tasted like the fry mess they had just eaten but Peter surprisingly didn’t mind. The forefront of his senses were focused on the alpha who was nipping at his bottom lip and the leather glove that was running from his cheek up into his hair.

Wade pulled back, his mouth still open, and took a deep breath. Peter probably didn’t even know how hot he looked right then. The heat was burning his pale skin, his eyes hazy and golden- and his lips- fuck. Wade already wanted to go back in for more. It didn’t help that Yellow was pointing out how good those lips would look around his c-

Peter’s mind went white and red for a moment, the pushing, urging _want, want you so much_ getting jumbled and confused as he squinted. The blinding light was coming from behind Wade who didn’t turn around, just continued to stare down at Peter, even when the police car ran the siren for a second to get their attention.

“Alright, move it along.” 

Peter’s eyes widen and he tried to duck out of Wade’s grip but the mercenary growled and tightened his grip around him.

“Wade.” Peter tried, glancing over the alpha’s shoulder to the officer looking out the passenger side window at them. 

“Hey, big guy. I’m talkin’ to you and your omega. Take it somewhere private before more alphas come sniffing around. I’ll have to write you up for indecent exposure if you don’t get that omega inside.”

God, Peter wanted to die. he was so embarrassed and ashamed. The cop could probably smell his arousal and that was enough for his scent to start to pull back. The alpha clicked his tongue, a frown growing on his face. Peter’s omega was still so close to the surface buzzing under his skin and it was hard to reel in his instinct to rub his face against the alpha to try and get rid of the growing displeasure on his face.

The mercenary groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance before letting go of Peter and pulling his mask down. He turned towards the squad car. It said something about the Avengers presence in the city that the cops barely batted an eye at Wade’s Deadpool suit aside from a wary glance at his gun belt. 

“Way to ruin the mood, fellas! The boys in blue always seem to show up when I least want them to, huh?”

“Alright, smartass. Just get a move on- or do we have a problem here?” At the last bit the cop’s eyes shifted to Peter, giving that look many had given him before. It was the ‘how old are you?’ look. He probably wasn’t helping it much by looking like a kid who’d just been caught vandalizing school property.

“Maybe we do, maybe we don’t. We can always find out together!” Wade stated with so much cheerfulness that it was starting to sound like he was just mocking them- Which, Peter didn’t put past the alpha to do.

“Wade, let’s go. I’m tired anyway. I should start heading home.” He emphasized his tiredness with a yawn that succeeded in bringing the mercenary’s attention back around to him. The stiffness in his shoulders eased when he looked to Peter.

“I’ll walk you. Who knows what kind of weirdos are out prowling around at this hour.” There was a certain way he said that that made Peter think Wade was referring to himself more than anyone else.

With an arm slung over his shoulder protectively, Peter started away with the alpha but not before looking back to the squad car and offering the cops a quick nod. “Have a good night, officers.”

To which Wade grumbled moodily about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been long awaited, but it seems our boys have actually set in motion a relationship~ 
> 
> Stay tuned to see how _that_ goes and look forward to the plot expansion in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait! There was inventory week at work and then right after that I went camping. Just excuses but that all I gots.
> 
> Also! I watched Homecoming for the first time! Made me realize I need to catch up on marvel movies (a.k.a all the Avengers movies besides the first one)
> 
> Yeah, I’m lame and haven’t seen end game or infinity wars but I’ll try and do some back logging when I have time! 
> 
> Enough rambling! Enjoy~

“Alright, give me your arm.” May asked kindly to MJ, who offered a sheepish grin as she sat her arm down on armrest. May put a small blue ball in her hand with the hospital logo on it and told her to squeeze it. Then, she carefully inserted the needle into MJ’s inner elbow.

“I appreciate your support. You’re donation will help a lot of people.”

MJ nodded, avoiding looking at the bag filling with her blood. She had no intentions of passing out over this. Especially with Ned in the next chair over taking it like a champ and even making comments about the color of his own blood.

“Yeah, well. We thought we might as well donate on Peter’s behalf, you know.” May smiled and shook her head fondly “That boy. He’s wanted to donate blood since he was a preteen, too bad he’s terrified of needles.”

MJ glanced over at Ned, who was listening in on their conversation. They knew the real reason for Peter’s aversion to bloodwork. He was worried his mutation could infect someone else or that it was traceable in someway. She turned back to May and gave her another smile.

“What a baby.”

Peter leaned against the table and shoved another Oreo into his mouth. A handful of interns were assigned to run the snack table for people to visit after donating. When he first was told what his role in the Positive Thinking day blood drive was, he had been disheartened. But once he was there, Gwen had showed him the entertainment bit of their duty; free snacks, free drinks, and being located next to the face painter booth.

Currently, he had a cat face drawn on his cheek and she had a ladybug and they were both stuffing their faces with snacks and gesturing to people who came by to grab whatever they liked. There was a kid with his mom who had donated and had come up to ask if he could have a snack. Peter felt both flattered and a little bashful when he noticed the kid had his face painted to look like Spider-Man. He had helped the kid find the snack a juice he wanted and waved them off as they left.

It felt good to be acknowledged and admired by the public as Spider-Man. When as Peter Parker, several alphas had already come to his booth and asked him if he was one of the free snacks in so many words. 

“You seem more chipper today.” Gwen stated, slurping loudly on the obviously empty Capri Sun. Peter smiled and rolled his eyes “Well it is Positive Thinking day…” 

She tapped her chin in thought “Hm… I don’t know. You seem different somehow. What’s new with you?”

Peter bit his lip and tried to make himself look casual as he shrugged and started “I have a boyfriend now, so-“

“Shut. Up.” Gwen’s jaw fell open. Peter didn’t miss her quick glance to his neck, as if looking for a bonding mark. Embarrassedly he rubbed at his scent gland and Gwen quickly brought her back to his face with a warm smile, “I’m so happy for you, Peter!”

“Thanks, I’m still getting used to it. It’s… weird.” She chuckled at that. He felt his cheeks grow warm and a smile spread across his own face. He was happy. His inner omega delighted in being with an alpha. It craved to be near Wade, to become completely his, but for the time being, he’d settle on knowing that Wade was his. There was no way he was rushing into a bond right off the bat.

He pulled out his phone to look and see if the mercenary had sent him anymore texts. But there was none after his 4:01 AM text after dropping Peter off at home

WADE: _Nighty my sweet baboo!_

PETER: _Quick question about what happened tonight_

WADE: _Whazzat?_

PETER: _Should I be worried about you being a complete ass again and trying to ruin whatever it is we are?_

WADE: _08!!! Petey! I may be dumb as fuck when it comes to feelings but I’m going to put in maximum effort to keep your cute ass in my life from now on~_

WADE: _Also! I’d love it if ‘whatever we are’ is BFs <3 <3 <3 _

PETER: _Okay cool._

PETER: _Goodnight!_

WADE: _0w0 Goodnight, sweetheart!_

Peter smiled down at the chat but couldn’t help but berate himself. ‘Okay cool’? That was all he could come up with? To be honest, in the moment he had been clutching his phone to his chest and staring up at the ceiling of his room when Wade had suggested being boyfriends. His heart had soared like he was in some teenage romcom.

Suddenly, his Spidey senses shot up his spine and broke out as goosebumps all over his flesh. He spun around scanning the crowd with wide searching eyes. 

Something big was coming. Peter focused his senses on search where and from who it would happen. That’s when he caught sight of a man with sunglasses and a baseball cap enter the glass entry way. There were others. A couple of goons in sunglasses and caps up on the balcony overlooking the blood drive.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Gwen asked when he suddenly got up and walked away from the snack table but Peter didn’t have time to answer. He practically ran down the nearest hall and yanked the fire alarm. 

It wouldn’t stop the attack but it would hopefully give him a second. He ducked quickly into the nearest storage room and slipped out of his clothes so that he was down to his Spidey suit. He was out the door again as he tugged his mask on. 

Shots rang out. There was screaming and people were scrambling to get away. Peter shot a web to the second story and kicked the man firing a fully automatic into the crowd below, square in the face. 

Sometimes Peter made small talk and joked around with bad guys he was fighting but he was silent as he punched the guy twice more before webbing him to the railing. He was furious. They were firing randomly into a crowd of people. Some of whom were his friends and family- a lot more were coworkers. 

He thought about the boy and his mother who had stopped by the snack table. Were they still in the building? Were they okay?

Peter jumped out of the way as bullets burst through the glass siding of the railing, aimed straight at him. Peter shot a web out onto the ceiling and threw himself at the two shooters on the bottom floor. The first guy went down with a single kick but the other stumbled back a step, then used his gun as a battering ram and nearly threw Peter with the strength of the hit. His ribs were going to be bruised at the least from that hit. With the hero still disoriented, the shooter tried to go in for another hit, this one aimed for his skull.

“No!” Came a truly angry scream. The guy with the gun looked over for just a second and got a face full of fist. MJ had blood all over her shirt and furious tears were streaming down her face. And when she saw Peter getting hurt, that same instinct to protect him in high school returned- she going to regret punching a guy with a gun. But in the moment that fear was gone.

Peter saw what was happening, his eyes widened as the shooter turned on his best friend since grade school. He was quicker, though. With one last web, he grabbed hold of the back of the guy’s head and yanked. The shooter almost did a complete back flip, but smacked his head hard on the lenolium floor. The gun discharge and Peter barely felt the fire of it hitting him in the shoulder. Instead, he made sure the guy was webbed up and went to MJ. Tears were flowing down her freckled cheeks but she looked pissed more than anything. 

“Are you okay? Did you get hit?” The blood on her shirt was a lot. But she shook her head, distress and exhaustion finally breaking through her adrenaline “Ned did, in the arm, but he’s okay, one of the nurses are dead and May…”

Peter’s head shot up to where the donations booth was and saw half a dozen people crouched low to the ground surrounding someone laying. Ned sat to the side, holding a swub tissue to his bleeding arm.

MJ blocked his view. “She was shot a couple of times- but before you lose your mind, she’s in good hands. Ned said he spotted some kind of armed group heading for the elevator. Focus on that first.”

Peter was in serious distress. His only family member left had been shot multiple times and he had no idea if she was okay or not. And he had to leave her and hope she survived. MJ stern, tear stained blue eyes grounded him from having a full blown breakdown as she ordered “Go get ‘em, Pete.”

He was off just like that. Shooting a web up to the second floor and heading straight for the nearest air duct. Taking the elevator was too dangerous and his body had already gotten its share of the beating for today. He climbed fast, tracking where the groups body heat was. He knew it was them by where they were in the building. Warning signals were going off in his head as he neared the room.

His senses made him pause for a moment, it showed him that the group was jumping out the window of the building. 

“They’re escaping!” He gritted out and leapt out of the nearest vent opening and he ran full force to the door at the end of the hall.

Peter only got a look at the room for a second before a bucket poured thick liquid all over him.

The entirety of Peter’s body went rigid when the familiar smell of copper entered his mind. 

Blood. He was covered in blood.

Looking back to the room, Peter was met with the gruesome sight of the Dean of Medicine. Head tilted back against the chair to show off the bloody slit across his throat. On the painting of a poppy field behind him was in blood written a unsettlingly familiar name

_**Osborn** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots to take in! This is when I realized I actually wanted to add some action between the kissy kissy-ness. I’m currently working on chapter 23 but none of the chapter up to that have been spellchecked so bare with me. I’ll try and get them out to you all as soon as I can!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I’ve been waiting to post this chapter! It’s one of my favorites I’ve written thus far~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Tony sighed heavily, grabbing the disgusting hospital coffee before making his way back to Peter. The kid had refused to lay back in one of the hospital beds and was instead sitting on the very edge of it, looking off into space.

“Hurting yourself isn’t going to help her, you know.” The alpha stated before settling back into one of the chairs nestled around the bed. The other thirty people injured during the shooting were in rooms with up to four beds, but the hospital had managed to get Peter his own room for safety from other alphas. He hated it. He wanted to be with Ned or Gwen- and he didn’t deserve a room to himself. Not when he hadn’t been able to stop the shooters from killing people. Mr. Stark refused to tell him how many, but Peter that knew at least two people had died and that made his stomach turn.

Mr. Stark growled in irritation. He could tell Peter was blaming himself. The _guilt, regret, pained_ scent filled the room, almost burying the smell of blood that still clung to the kid.

If Peter had been wearing the newer Spider-Man suit, he would have had Karen to contact Tony when the place first went under fire. He also would have been more protected from blood. It wouldn’t have seeped in as it did.

What little information that police had gathered about the mess in the Dean of Medicine’s office was that the blood used had been swiped from the donation booth during the panic of the shooting.

Peter bit his lip anxiously. “Is there any news?”

Mr. Stark shook his head and grimaced at the unappealing bitterness of his coffee, “She’s still in surgery. Take it easy, kid. You’re stressing _me_ out with your scent.”

Peter’s ribs were screaming at him to lay back, to stop clenching the muscles in his stomach. But he was too on edge to even think about relaxing. He had been in this room for three hours and that whole time Aunt May had been in surgery. It wouldn’t take so long if she was in decent shape, would it? No. She was probably in critical condition and Peter wasn’t doing anything to help.

Sensing the young hero’s mood grow even darker, Tony dug around in his pocket. “Oh, yeah. I got your phone back. It was at the nurses’ station and they said it was going off like crazy- Here.” The alpha tossed it at Peter, who automatically reached up and caught it, letting out a little groan of pain that the action caused him.

Mr. Stark stood and gave a small apologetic smile as he straightened his suit and slid his sunglasses back down onto his face. “I’ll give you some privacy- I’ll be in the hall talking with the responding officers if you need me.”

Peter gave a small nod and waited for him to leave the room before looking down at his phone.

136 new messages   
74 missed calls  
70 voicemails

All of them were from Wade. Which wasn’t a surprise. It warmed Peter’s numb-feeling body a little.

He didn’t bother looking through all of them. Just pushed the call button and closed his eyes as he listened to the phone ring once before it was replaced with Wade’s frantic voice.

“ _Fuck, Baby boy, are you alright? I heard about the thing that happened at the hospital and I knew you were going to be there and you didn’t answer your phone for **hours!** I tried getting in, but the dicks from S.H.I.E.L.D are here and they aren’t letting anybody through! They tazed me!”_ The alpha growled that last bit angrily. Peter just sat there listening, even after Wade had stopped talking. Just the sound of the alpha was making Peter feel normal again. 

Like being under a heating blanket after coming in from playing in the snow all day. Aunt May giving him hot chocolate and scolding him half heartedly for not wearing enough layers.

_“Petey? … Peter. Are you there?”_

“I’m fine. Just… exhausted.” His voice wobbled as if he was about to cry and he cleared his throat. Wade sighed on the other end and they were both silent for a moment. _“Only fourteen hours into our relationship and I’ve had the living shit scared out of me thinking that you had died.”_

Peter gulped down the emotion working its way up into his throat. “I’m fine, Wade.”

_“... You sure don’t sound fine. What’s goin’ on? C’mon, Petey. Talk to me.”_ The alpha all but begged.

Peter ran a shaky hand through his hair, ignoring the protest of his ribs and bit his lip hard as he tried to force back the tears, but it was too late. They spilled over, causing his breath to hitch and a whimper to escape him despite his best efforts to keep it in.

Wade cooed soft, reassuring words into the phone and, more than ever, Peter wished Wade was with him.

“I-it’s my Aunt. She was shot. They’ve had her in surgery for over three hours and nobody’s telling me if she’s alright!” He hiccuped, rubbing the tears away even as more came.

_“Oh, sweetheart. That awful. Spidey came and caught the shooters but I’m wondering if I should finish the job for him. These pieces of shit don’t deserve to live.”_

Peter whined tiredly. “Don’t. They need to go to jail for life. Killing them would just let them get off easy.” 

_“Damn. Revenge sounds hot on you. Tell me more about you wanting them to suffer?”_ Wade purred. It made Peter smile, which he guessed was the point of it. The mercenary’s way of lightening the mood. Peter wiped away a few stray tears.

“Maybe later. I’m going to check and see if I can get anymore information on how my aunt is doing.”

_“I’m holding you to it Petey. Also, in case you hadn’t guessed, I’m going to be an extremely clingy boyfriend so I’ll talk to you in about twenty minutes.”_ Peter sighed even as his smile grew “Okay, I’ll talk to you soon.”

_“Tootles~!”_

…

_“Peter?”_

“Hm?”

_“You gonna hang up, or…?”_

Peter’s brow furrowed. “I was waiting for you to.”

That made the alpha chuckle _“Oh, Baby. See, I can never- and will never be the one to hang up on you. I could talk to you twenty-four seven if you’d let me.”_

With a groan, Peter opened his eyes. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

_“But that’s why you love me!”_

Peter hung up. 

Sure, Wade had some serious problems- especially the whole believing he wasn’t good enough to have a relationship with Peter thing- but, if nothing else, he was amazing at making Peter feel better.

It was forty minutes and two Wade checkup calls later before Mr. Stark and a nurse entered his room with grimly serious faces. Peter felt his own face pale at their expressions.

“I’ll call you back.” He didn’t wait for the alpha’s response before hanging up on their third call.

“Mr. Parker? I know you’ve been waiting on news about your Aunt for a while-“

“How is she? Did the surgery go well? Is she awake?” He couldn’t help but burst out all his questions at once.

“Kid, easy. Let her tell you what’s going on before you start asking questions.” The alpha said, before motioning for the nurse to continue.

“Yes, well. She’s lost a lot of blood and we are currently monitoring her vitals in the ICU wing. There were three bullet wounds. Two had passed cleanly through but the other one had entered through her abdomen and punctured the wall of her stomach.”

Peter stared in horror at the nurse who seemed to be telling him his Aunt was in critical condition like it was the most normal thing in the world. He moved quickly to get up out of the bed, but both the nurse and Mr. Stark were there to block his way.

“Let’s get you your discharge papers and clothes first before you go storming out there smelling like wounded omega and getting all the other alphas wound up.” His mentor suggested.

Reluctantly, Peter sat back down. The nurse offered him a sympathetic smile then turned towards Mr. Stark. “I’ll go get those papers now.”

After slowly and painstakingly fighting with his clothes and hurting his shoulder and chest multiple times in the process, Peter dressed himself. His mentor was waiting for him out in the hall. After some tedious paperwork, Peter was escorted to May’s room in the Intensive Care Unit. The both of them followed the nurse inside as she explained slowly and ever-so delicately, “She’s currently stable. Unfortunately, it could be some time before she’s awake.”

Peter nodded, trying not to break down all over again. He felt so weak, seeing his Aunt hooked up to all those monitors with a breathing tube shoved down into her throat like that. If he hadn’t have collapsed into the chair beside her bed, he would have ended up spilling onto the floor.

“Uh, nurse…” Mr. Stark started from behind where the young hero sat looking deceptively fragile. The nurse turned to him after a quick check on May’s vitals “Jenny.”

“Right. Nurse Jenny.” He leaned in close, even though he knew his whispering would not stop Peter from hearing. It was mostly to seem less insensitive. “The kid’s been through a lot already. Is there anyway you can get his pain meds from pharmacy for me? Getting out of here is going to be hard enough. The media is crawling all over the ground floor of this place.”

If Peter gave a shit about anything other than his Aunt he would have rolled his eyes. Mr. Stark was flirting with the nurse because he was too lazy to go down to the pharmacy. But as it was, Peter was shaking as if he were in an icebox. Eyes wide as they traced every inch of his Aunt. His clammy hand rested on her hand. She felt too cold to him. As if she were already gone. The machines said otherwise, but Peter was terrified. If she wasn’t dead yet, she would be soon. 

He was a horrible, selfish person. Because all Perer could think about was how he would be alone without her. How she wouldn’t rant and rave about the ending of that western book she was reading, how she wouldn’t roll her eyes at his stupid jokes, how she wouldn’t hold him when he was upset and tell him everything would be alright-

It came too suddenly. When the bial rushed up his throat, Peter barely stood up and turned away from his Aunt before he threw up on the floor. He was shuttering and so shaken that his chest felt like it was on fire.

Nurse Jenny and Mr. Stark rushed to his side holding him steady when he swayed on his feet. His breath was rushing out in small puffs and he was blinking rapidly to combat the fresh tears that threatened to fall.

“Peter, it’s okay! Stop working yourself up!” The alpha tried but the nurse was pushing him away from Peter. 

“He’s having a panic attack- Give him some space.” Jenny, gently put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “What you’re feeling is normal, Peter. Let’s take a step outside into the hall for a minute. How’s that sound?”

The omega tried to look back at his Aunt’s bed but nurse Jenny brought his head back around to look at her encouraging smile. He felt awful. What he was doing was awful. Acting like this, like a kid- _like a needy omega_ \- a voice in his head corrected. But it was beyond him; he wasn’t in control.

Jenny guided him out into the hall. From the moment that Peter sat in the plastic chair across from the nurses’ station, all alphas in the general area began casting curious looks. An omega that reeked of distress as much as he did was like a beacon to alphas. They wanted to comfort and soothe him and, if they couldn’t, they’d likely become tense until finally they couldn't take it anymore and lashed out.

Tony wasn’t immune to this, even more so because he knew Peter personally. Seeing him in such a state was wrecking him.

Jenny called over two more nurses and directed a third to go get an injection of something Peter couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. All he knew was that it hurt when they injected it straight into his scent gland like that.

Everything became just a little fuzzy around the edges. He felt like he had been running downhill just seconds ago. Now he felt like he was making the long walk back up the steep hill.

“I’m sorry.” He said and heard his own voice so much louder in his head than he normally did. The nurse reassured him that it was not his fault and that she hoped he felt better soon.

Tony had to all but drag the kid down to the elevator. Seeing Peter jacked up on whatever calming agent they had given him was almost as horrible as seeing him freaking out. He would have objected to it on Peter’s behalf if he had known how else to calm him down. He felt guilty and really needed a fucking drink after the emotional roller coaster that the Parkers had sent him on all day.

With Peter’s pain meds in hand as well as the boy himself, Tony made a quick call to let his security detail know to pull around the car. He was going to take Peter back home and wait out the drugs. Then, he was going to leave a fucking security guard there who’s soul purpose was to make sure the kid took his medicine and ate something.

He was out of the side exit of the building and making his way towards the unmarked car with Peter, when a figure in a hood stepped out of the shadows.

The hooded figure was growling viciously, and his eyes were a fiery red. Tony began to growl back but stopped when Peter made a truly sad sounding noise in the back of his throat. “Alpha.”

The man in the hood’s scent shifted instantly, sending out wave after wave of _comfort_ and _safe_.

Tony’s eyebrows drew together in annoyance when it finally clicked “Deadpool. Why am I surprised?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Wade demanded as he stepped closer to the both of them. His hoodie and scarf doing little to hide his scarred face.

“He had a panic attack. They drugged him up to calm him down.” The older alpha took a step in front of Peter when Wade reached out to touch him. The mercenary snarled angrily at the action which in turn brought a small whine from Peter. 

“I would’ve been able to calm him down without getting him high! If you called off your goons from S.H.I.E.L.D I could’ve been there for him!”

“First of all, I didn’t call in S.H.I.E.L.D. They came on their own. I just happen to be on their good side these days.” Tony narrowed his eyes, looking Wade up and down. “Secondly, Peter is in a lot of pain and I’m sure that you getting all up in his face and snarling is not what he wants right now. So if you would excuse us-“

The mercenary grinned maniacally at the unflinching billionaire, He had a good two or three inches on Stark and he used it to loom over him threateningly. “You really don’t want to get in between me and my little Petey-pie right now.”

The weight of Peter leaning on Tony’s side for support suddenly slid off. For a moment the older alpha thought the kid had passed out but one look over and he saw Peter was standing wobbly on his own.

“Mr. Stark, Wade can take me home.”

That had the billionaire looking as if he had been smacked in the face. “Peter, I don’t think that’s a good idea in your state-“

Peter grabbed hold of Wade’s arm more in need of something solid than out of affection. “I really need to talk to Wade right now.”

The protective nature of his mentor sizzled out, taking in the way the other alpha took Peter into his arms, hands roaming in such a comforting way that it was out of character.

He let out a final growl before thrusting Peter’s pain medicine into Wade’s chest and looking the omega square in the eye. “Call me if you need anything.” He said casting one last scowl at Wade before walking past them.

“Baby boy…” Wade groaned as he looked the dazed omega over in concern.

It felt like Peter was himself for the first time since the shooting had happened. Wade’s reassuring scent washing over him and made him realize how ready he was to sleep.

“Can you take me home? I… I’m so exhausted.”

The alpha slung an arm over Peter’s shoulder and kissed his forehead, grimly aware of the scent of blood tainting his usually sweet omega smell.

“Alrighty, Petey. I’ll get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I don’t know shit about hospital stuff so let’s hope this chapter is up to snuff!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH Gosh! Has it really been a MONTH??? I am so sorry for such a long break guys. I thought I should post this before my life gets really crazy busy for the rest of this month so here you go! Edited by me so odds are there will be mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Peter jolted awake, the after image of his nightmare staining his vision blood red. He tried to sit up but groaned at the dull ache in his chest the movement caused. His healing factor was doing its work. It wasn’t the fastest- nowhere near the realm of Wade’s- but he was glad that the pain had subsided some.

The drug they had given him at the hospital to calm him down was not as strong in his system anymore. Leaving him kinda drowsy, like he had taken some allergy medicine. He yawned and buried himself deeper into his plush sheets.

They smelled like Wade.

Actually, now that he was coming more out of sleep, his bed was a lot more plush than he remembered.

Peter peeked one eye open, meeting a ceiling light fixture and not the cracked plaster he was use to. 

“How ya feeling, Petey?”

The omega sighed, and turned his head to look at Wade. He had his Deadpool mask on but was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt and pj pants with his own face on them. The mask was pushed up to reveal his mouth because he was currently shoveling lucky charms into his mouth from his seat in the corner of the room.

“I thought I asked you to take me home, not kidnap me.”

The alpha laughed “Oh, I was going to. Really. But then you fell asleep on me in the taxi and I realized how lonesome my itty bitty Peter would be in that house all by himself. Soooo… I picked up a pile of clothes off the floor in your room and brought you to my place, then tucked you in lovingly~”

Peter’s eyes widened, “You went into my room? Wade!” Hands raised in defense, the mercenary sat his bowl on the small table beside him and talked while he was chewing “I didn’t go snooping around- well... _much_ , anyway- and I only rolled around in your nest a little, I swear!”

He couldn’t help it, Peter smiled as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes Wade’s was so ridiculous.

But then Peter remembered why he had been in the hospital, and what he hadn’t stopped. 

Wade was at his side, leaning over him and stroking the younger’s cheek “Hey, don’t start feeling guilty about what happened, babe. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

Oh, but he could have. He could have and he hadn’t and now Aunt May- “ _And_ , judging by your injuries, you were pretty brave. Which one of those assholes roughed you up, huh? Because I’d like to shove their gun right up their ass and empty the chamber.”

Peter looked away, feeling too many things in response to the alpha’s gentle comforting, the foremost being embarrassment in the face of intimate affection he had never experienced before. The more Wade leaned over him, the more Peter felt his own heart quicken.

“Thank you, Wade.” He meant it for thinking ahead and not taking him to his house that smelled like his Aunt. But he also meant it for being there for him when he needed him most.

That terrifyingly strong link between them was filling up all the empty space around them. Peter took a deep breath in, looking up at Wade and wanting so badly to pull him down into a much needed hug, but he was nervous and unsure, so he went to sit up.

Wade backed up to give him room, and gently touched Peter’s hand, needing to touch in some way just as badly, “You hungry, Petey?” 

“No, but I could use some water. My throat feels like a desert.”

The mercenary jumped up enthusiastically “You want ice in that or…?”

Peter shrugged and winced a little at the groan of his ribs “Sure?” With that, the alpha was out of the room. It was a little strange but also extremely flattering having an alpha taking care of him. Peter wasn’t the dependent type of person though, so after waiting a beat he put his legs over the edge of the bed. The carpet plush under his bare feet. 

He made his way out of the bedroom. That led him to the living room. It was sleekly decorated. A big white couch on hardwood floor, a large soft looking rug, a truly impressive tv mounted above the brick fireplace. To one side was the open kitchen, where Wade was currently filling up a glass with ice, and the other direction was the floor to ceiling windows. A million dollar view of the New York on the other side.

Which confused Peter. This wasn’t the condo he had known Deadpool to be staying at. In fact, judging by the skyline outside, this was clear on the other side of the city.

“You shouldn’t be straining yourself, Baby. I would’ve brought the water to you.” Peter looked over and smiled when Wade handed him a glass. “I’m just a little sore, Wade. It’s not like I’m bedridden.”

Wade hummed and slung his arms around Peter’s waist and rubbed his masked face affectionately against his cheek “I know, I just can’t help but want to do everything for you when you smell so sad and hurt. It’s driving me crazy.”

Peter couldn’t help but melt into his alpha’s hold, letting out a content sigh “Sorry.”

“Petey, don’t you dare apologize.”

The arms around the omega gently rocked him back and forth, who took a drink of the ice water and looked blankly on the city outside. A masked chin rested on his shoulder and there they stood for a long and peaceful moment. Peter could have floated away with how happy he felt in that moment.

“This is not what I expected your place to look like.” The younger started again and Wade made a questioning noise in his throat. Peter continued, “For one, I expected it to be a pig sty.” His eyes shifted to look at the face right beside his. He got why Wade was still wearing his mask but it made Peter sad for him. He wanted the alpha to trust him more so he could look him in the eye “This place looks like it costs a small fortune.”

“Well, I do own places that are total dumps. Usually go to those when a mission gets real messy and I’ve got to regenerate a limb or I’m holier than the big man himself and making a Red Sea of my own. But I got a couple places like this that I like to call my celebration safe houses.”

Peter shivered when one of the arms around him slid under the front of his shirt. It wasn’t groping or moving at all, just skin to skin contact. He had to admit, the texture of Wade’s scarred skin was different, but he actually really enjoyed it, especially how warm it was.

“D-dose, um, mercenary work really pay that well?” Peter tried not to focus too much on how intimate Wade was wrapping himself around him but it was highly distracting, even more so when he could pick up the slightest spike of arousal in Wade’s sent.

“It pays really well for me because- let’s be honest, I’m great at it. And now that I have you to take care of, don’t be afraid to ask for anything your little heart desires!”

His inner omega preened at the prospect of such a good alpha taking care of him but Peter instantly felt… weird. Guilty maybe?

He took a step out of Wade’s arms and brought the cup of water back up to his lips. The alpha looked a little dejected so Peter offered him a small, awkward smile.

“Sorry, it’s just, a lot. I’m still getting used to this.” He gestured between the both of them. Nobody had ever held him the way Wade just had and it was both thrilling and the scariest thing he had ever encountered and that was definitely saying something.

And then there was his scent. The omega scent of _hurt, pained_. Peter was probably just bringing out the alpha part of Wade that needed to protect him and make him feel better. That’s why the alpha was draping himself over Peter, that’s why he was being over the top affectionate in a way Peter had not yet seen.

It was just because he was an omega and Wade couldn’t help himself and Peter wasn’t ready to deal with the complicated feelings associated with them.

The mercenary cocked his head slightly to the side when he scented the abrupt drop after the high in Peter but decided to be merciful by shrugging it off.

“Can’t guarantee these nefarious hands o’ mine won’t try anything but I’ll try my best to be gentle with you- at least until you stop stressing about this hospital thing.”

Peter felt that awful feeling of everything that happened being completely and utterly his fault. He gave Wade a tight lipped smile. “Thank you for reminding me.” Peter went to turn away from Wade but he grabbed him by the waist once again. All the while cooing overly sweetly “Aw, I’m sorry, Baby boy! I’m not really good at knowing when to shut up if you haven’t noticed.”

“Wade, let go of me.” 

The alpha pretended to be studying his surroundings with warped curiosity as he completely ignored the omega and instead lifted him straight off the floor with a single arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Lucky the bruise on his chest was nearing only a dull ache.

“Hm? Did you hear anything, White?- aw c’mon! Play along you sour shit!” 

Peter could easily get out of the hold. Could have Wade on the floor in the blink of an eye but he only pretended to struggle against him. The alpha was carrying him to the couch and despite his unease, Peter felt his heart jump a little.

“Wade! I’m serious! I don’t like this!” Wade threw himself back onto the couch with Peter still in his arms and let out a shout of laughter at the poor lie.

“No can do, Petey~ the boxes and I had a bit of a powwow about what we should do with you and I ignored their vulgar suggestion and went with snuggles and cartoons. Be proud of me!”

Peter threw his head back on Wade’s shoulder and sighed “You’re like a spoiled kid.” Wade fished around for the TV remote before finding it and turning on the flat screen across the way from them “I’m not _like_ a spoiled kid, I _am_ a spoiled kid. You know, just trapped in a fucked up adult man body.”

Peter felt himself sinking back into Wade as he had when they had been standing. It was automatic, even as his mind raced with nerves and insecurities, his body attempting to turn into jello plaster to Wade. He forced himself to not think of the way they slotted together perfectly despite the height differences and instead focused on the situation outside the bubble of warmth and comfort his alpha had created.

“Mr.Stark mentioned to me at the hospital that Spider-Man found the Dean of Medicine with his throat slit and the name Osborn on the wall in blood.”

The alpha nodded as he processed the new info and ran his hand absentmindedly through the younger’s hair.

“Osborn… hmm. It sounds vaguely familiar.”

Peter bit his lip as Wade shifted underneath him and he felt all the hard lines of his body “You ever heard of the Osborn corporation?” There was another sound of vague recognition. Peter went on “I actually went to school with Harry Osborn. We lost touch after he went to England half way through high school. But now he’s the face of his dad’s company.”

“So what’s the Osborns got to do with the hospital shooting?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Peter let out a huff which got a laugh from Wade “You’re a little smarty pants though, so I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Peter bit his lip and crossed his arms as looked over at Wade hesitantly. After brief pause he turned over so that his chest was flush with Wade’s abdomen and he let himself lay his head against the alpha “Yeah, but, um, I feel… I mean, I’m kinda conflicted. The omega part of me is like, really wanting this physical stuff right now, but I also feel guilty for wanting that when Aunt May is so bad off and I’m not doing anything to help her. Is that weird?”

The alpha wrapped his arms around Peter. He felt so warm and inviting that the younger was on the verge of falling asleep again “It’s okay if you need a little lovin’, baby boy. You’re probably stressed and that’s not going to do anything to help you or your Aunt.”

The alpha was practically cooing and Peter buried his face full of embarrassment into the surprisingly soft fabric of Wade’s shirt.

Oh well. He didn’t care if this was just catering to his omega instincts, he was going to let go this one time. The young hero sighed contently and cuddle closer to the alpha, who all but purred at having his arms full of omega.

“There you go. Feeling better? Yeah, all you need is a little comfort, huh? Nothin’ to feel guilty about.”

Taking a deep breath of Wade and relishing in the feel of his hand running through his hair, Peter let himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bliss.
> 
> Also! I wasn’t doing nothing in my time away! I was still working on writing this story and I’m nearing the end! Whoohoo! My current guesstimation is 35 chapters. We will see if that’s how it actually turns out.
> 
> Welp! I hope you all look forward to more!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry for yet another long break! But this one is on the longer side so I hope it makes up for the wait some.
> 
> Also, I spellchecked it while I was dozing off soooo... I doubt I caught all the mistakes. That’s just how it’s gonna be.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

15

Peter and Wade stayed wrapped in each other for several hours. At one point they had actually paid attention to the cartoons Wade had turned on, until the younger couldn’t hold off eating any longer and raided the pantry.

The sky outside was turning dark. It was then that the younger was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island, making his way through a bag of cheesy crackers that Peter’s phone went off. 

It was a text from MJ.

MJ: _Ned and I were thinking of visiting May and Gwen Soon._

MJ: _It would be cool to see you after what happened…_

MJ: _I totally understand if your busy doing your Spider-Man thing._

The texts were coming in one after another. MJ usually spaces her texts out in that fashion when she was either on edge or trying to get him to pick it up right away. Peter looked up to where Wade was bustling around the kitchen, getting things out for sundaes

Peter: _Of course! Be there in about an hour._

“Hey Wade? Could I put that sundae on hold?” The alpha looked up, watching as Peter slid off the bar stool “Sure thing. What’s up?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, feeling a shiver of disgust when he felt flakes of blood trapped against his scalp. Then it occurred to him that Wade had been running his hands through his hair periodically throughout the day. Why hadn’t he said anything? 

“Uh, My friends are going to visit Aunt May so I thought I’d meet up with them and see how May is- could I take a shower or-“

“Yes! Yep! You can totally take a shower!” Wade immediately replied in such an enthusiastic manner that Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion “You aren’t going to try anything, are you?- You don't have any cameras installed in there, right?”

The mercenary waved him off with a scoff “For shame, Petey! I would never observe you so vulnerable without your consent! I am nothing but a gentleman.” Peter crossed his arms and waited for the other shoe to drop, and after a beat, it did as Wade tacked on “And as a gentleman, I’ll just jerk one to the idea of your perfect little ass all wet and sudsy. Mmm. Getting hard just thinking about it.”

Peter rolled his eyes “Yeah, Yeah. You’re a major pervert. I’ll be fifteen minutes tops.”

Peter made his way towards the bathroom with the sound of Wade whining “Aw, that’s barely enough time to get half chubbed!”

The bathroom was as nice as the rest of the apartment. Everything was immaculate except the laundry ben in the corner that was overflowing with towels and clothes. The shower  
Itself was a glass box that had beautiful tiling on the walls. It reminded him of a fancy hotel.

With a quick check to make sure the lock on the door was in place, Peter striped out of the clothes he had been wearing since yesterday and turned the shower head on. The water pressure and quick change from freezing to warm made him want to cry in joy. 

He stepped under the head and let out a soft sigh. It was a strange sensation, but he felt relaxed here at Wade’s place, there was a homey feel to the place- to the alpha in general. It wasn’t an experience Peter was used to in a place he hadn’t been to before. This sort of situation with anyone else would have put Peter on edge and stress him out even more. 

But with Wade…

Peter felt the flush of his skin as the water warmed him but he doubted that all of it was caused by the shower. He felt like a stupid teenager. The flutter in his chest just thinking about Wade was so ridiculously cheesy and extremely lame and dramatic.

And he loved it. 

He finished up quickly after that. Not wanting to prolong his thoughts of his new found relationship when he was naked. 

Wade was sitting on the couch watching some foreign movie with rapt attention when Peter made his way back into the living room, dressed in clothes Wade had scavenged from the floor of his room.

“I’m all done in the bathroom. Are you ready to go?”

Wade looked over and whistled appreciatively, taking in Peter’s wet hair and flushed face “Do you want me to go with you?”

Peter’s face burned a little warmer “Oh, I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to! I get if it’s not your scene or like, you’re busy.” He had wanted the alpha by his side and hadn’t even asked Wade if he wanted to come. Stupid assumption.

Wade waved him off. “I was just going to go annoy Weasel until he gave me another job but I’m up for driving you to the hospital, baby boy.”

Peter opened his mouth to ask him ‘you don’t want to come in with me?’ But then thought better of it and smiled with all the confidence he didn’t really have in this situation “You driving? Should I be worried?”

“Quite the opposite, Petey! I never let anybody inside the Wade Wilsonmobile.” The younger raised an eyebrow and watch as he made his way into the bedroom to get his jacket. As if sensing the question, Wade added matter-a-factly “And Yes, it is a completely normal Volkswagen. Hence my real name attached to it- I _also_ got a Dead-buggy if you wanna show up in style.”

Peter shook his head, even as a small smile flickered to life on his face “Not this time.”

Wade put his hands in the hoodie’s pockets and shook his head solemnly with a tisk “No taste.”

They headed out then, the alpha keeping up an endless stream of chatter and easily accepting the small and infrequent replies from Peter. He was extremely grateful for the distraction from his thoughts of the hospital and what was awaiting him. He hadn’t gotten a word from the hospital and that did not bode well with him.

The garage valley had eyed the both of them as if they didn’t belong when they had first entered. And as Peter looked over the both of them- himself in a hoodie and rumpled shirt that said _I may be N Er Dy but only periodically_ (a gift from Ned), and then Wade who was also in a hoodie, complemented with his Deadpool mask and pajama pants with his face on them.

Honestly, Peter didn’t think they belong in the fancy garage either but Wade strode right up to the kiosk and slapped down his ID. “Bring around my steed, good sir!”

And, they did. albeit reluctantly.

The Wade Wilsonmobile was just as nice as the apartment had been. Very sleek and surprisingly clean for the mercenary. Cherry red to match his suite. The valley dropped the keys into Wade’s waiting hand and Peter climbed in on the passenger side as the alpha made his way around the front of the car.

It wasn’t as luxurious and over the top expensive as Mr.Stark’s Saleen S7 he had ridden in. But Peter liked this one a lot better. 

The alpha started out of the garage while cranking the volume on his sound system. The base thudding as dubstep blasted through the car. It wasn’t Peter’s favorite but he couldn’t help grinning as he watched Wade bob his head enthusiastically to the music.

Peter rolled down the window and let the air in, enjoying the cooling day and the moment of peace before an inevitable chaos. 

They pulled into the hospital and Peter looked over to Wade with an anxious smile “Thanks again- for everything. Um, really. Thank you for putting up with my emotional bull.” He finished with a stiff nod. The moment the omega started talking, Wade had turned down the volume and upon Peter finishing he let out a ‘pffft’ sound of incredulity “Oh, Honey. If that’s the worst you’ve got to offer than let’s be grateful _I_ didn’t flip my shit- plus, I got to meet the cuddliest and most pleasant bit of being an alpha.” 

The younger’s brows furrowed at that last bit, somehow Peter thought Wade didn’t believe his own words but today he was picking his battles. He was worn out by nothing in particular and he was worried about what he would see when he was back in May’s hospital room.

“I dread the day.” With that, Peter leaned over before he thought too much about it and planted a kiss on Wade’s masked cheek. Then he was hurrying out of the car. Unfortunately, Wade was quick, and managed to pitch his butt on his way out, getting an indignant yelp from the younger.

“Let me know when you’re ready to go, baby.”

Peter scowled grudgingly back and him before closing the passenger side door. With a final kiss blown Peter’s way, Wade sped away at dangerous speeds through the busy parking lot. As he stood there, looking after his boyfriend’s dramatic exist, he tried to be mad at the dull pain where the alpha had pinched him but more than anything it was making him warm. It reminded him of their kiss in the elevator and how hot that had been. They hadn’t shared a kiss like that since the shooting. Wade had told him he would be ‘gentle’ with him until May was okay and Peter was in his right mind. That explained the lack of heat in their touches. It didn’t mean he didn’t miss that gritty passion.

“Not the time.” He grumbled to himself and turned away from the parking lot and towards the hospital before him. 

The lobby looked different already. For one, there were security guards all over the place, some caution signs laid around a blocked off bit of the area. Same went with the balcony above that had caution tape around where the glass had shattered.

He then saw a table at the far end of the room. Coming closer, he saw with a heavy weight in his chest a memorial to those who died in the shooting. Five people- not including the Dean of Medicine, who made the total six. One of them he recognized as the mother of the boy who had come by the snack table in the Spider-Man face paint.

Solemnly he looked at the memorial as a whole and took a deep breath. He silently vowed to get to the bottom of the attack and to not forget these people. Their deaths were on him and sooner or later he would need to atone for them.

Ned put a hand on his shoulder then and gave a wide smile. Peter turned and felt that crawling shame and guilt when he caught sight of the sling his arm was in. He had been so busy having a melt down yesterday, he hadn’t even visited Ned. Admittedly, he had been checked out by the end of the day, but it still left a bad taste in Peter’s mouth,

“Dude! The nurse at the desk gave me Oreos after I told her about getting shot!” He yelled whispered, looking around conspiratorially. Peter couldn’t help but grin back “And here I was worrying about your well being.”

“I’m not even phased, man. That bullet went clear through the meat of my arm- missed all my muscles.” Here he pulled an Oreo out from the crook of his sling and popped it smugly in his mouth.

Peter stole one of the cookies and Ned stared at him slack jawed as if his best friend had just destroyed his world. The omega shrugged and started in the direction on the elevator. Putting the memorial to the fallen temporarily in the back of his mind “What? I was shot too, you know.”

“Yeah, But I bet you barely have a scrape left!”

It was a nasty looking wound in his shoulder but it was all closed up. The next day it would be something along the lines of a scar. Peter just went on chewing, ignoring his friend’s annoyed look his way.

The higher they went in the elevator and the closer they got to the fifth floor, the more scared and worried Peter became. When the doors chimed open all too soon, Ned stepped off in the lead with Peter trailing after him like some lost puppy. 

Sensing his friend’s growing unease Ned fell back a step so they were walking side by side and slung a companionable arm over his shoulder “They said she’s gonna be fine, dude. She’s been moved to the regular recovery area of the hospital if that’s any sign. You need to relax a little.”

The omega held his lips tightly together. Ned was just trying to be a good friend and reassure him, but he didn’t have as high of stakes in this as Peter did. May was all he had left of a family. He didn’t know what he would do with himself if she was gone. Ned had a family- a big one at that- he had parents and cousins and a grandmother. He meant well, Peter was sure of it, but he didn’t know that fear of being the only one, of having no one to call family. May wasn’t a blood relative, married in, but she was his marker for home and without that-

“Peter! Where have you been? They said you checked out early yesterday.”

His eyes came back into focus to realize he had come into his Aunt’s room and MJ was stand in front of him looking him over with concern.

“Sorry I haven’t been in touch, I needed…” he sighed “I needed a moment.” He tried his best to project with his eyes that he was okay and that he really didn’t want to discuss himself right then and was relieved when her concern shifted to understanding.

“The doctor wants to talk to you. He was here when I showed up, but he went to check on his other patients.” She circled around to the other side of the bed and sat down in one of the chairs.

With some amount of apprehension Peter looked to the bed.

Immediately, relief flooded his system. She was a more natural color than he had last seen her and the breathing tube down her throat had been replaced with a thin tube, running across her upper lip.

The death scare had drained him but now it was looking as though that was behind them. He felt the sudden urge to take off. To suit up and get to the bottom of all this. But he banished the thought. He decided that he wouldn’t dig into who was responsible for the shooting until he heard from the doctor himself that she was doing okay.

The three of them talked quietly around her bedside for some time. Then Peter went down the hall to stop in and see how Gwen was holding up. She had been shot in the thigh. Apparently there was some bone damage there so she would need to keep her weight off it. They were getting her a makeshift brace to keep it in place in an hour or so. 

“Then I’ll be out of here. I have never wanted to be at work less than this.” She joked. Blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes and smiling triumphantly when it did move out of the way. 

He smiled back, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. They were shaking a bit. He couldn’t tell if it was nerves or because he was getting hungry but he would address it…later.

“Where were you, Peter?” 

His eyes shot up to hers. She wasn’t accusing him of anything but her face was set in a no nonsense expression. She wanted the truth but she was also _asking_ with that expression. Giving him an option to not answer it.

Shit. He really didn’t want to lie to her.

“I saw one of the guys pulling out a gun and ran to the fire alarm.” Wasn’t a complete lie and her features seemed to soften as she accepted his answer. He wanted to pull up the mood settling into the room but just as he opened his mouth there was a knock on the hospital door frame.

There stood a Doctor and MJ at his side. The guy gave a brilliant white smile Gwen’s way “How are you holding up, Ms.Stacy?”

She narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance of the use of her surname but stretched her arms above her head and let out a long breath “I’ll survive.”

The doctor gave one of those awful fake laughs before looking to Peter. Something in his smile shifted in a way that Peter didn’t like one bit. “And you must be Mr.Parker.”

“Yep. What’s up, Doc?” God, nervous energy always made him say the dumbest things.

“Would you mind coming with me back to your Aunt’s room? I’d like to discuss her condition with you.”

Right. It was going to be good news though, right? Right. She was doing better- she _looked_ better but maybe that was just his imagination.

He looked to Gwen apologetically and she waved him off, grabbing up her apple juice box from the food tray by her bed and sucking it down loudly. Her silent way of saying ‘I’m good. Get out of here.’

That’s when MJ entered the room completely, striding in the direction of Gwen’s bed “I’ll be keeping her company if that’s what you’re looking anxious about, Peter.”

Gwen grinned widely at that and looked at Peter who was still hovering beside her bed “Yeah, I’m a big girl, Peter.”

He flushed slightly as he stepped away. The omega couldn’t help but mumble “I’m not anxious.” They all chose to ignore that obvious lie so Peter turned his attention to the doctor who was still in the doorway, waiting patiently.

“Sorry about that- of course. I want to hear what’s been going on.”

The doctor- Fitzgerald as his clipped on hospital ID read- led the way back down the hall and into his Aunt’s room. The door clicked softly closed behind them, blocking out most of the sound pollution the hall was rich with.

There May laid, still seemingly asleep but Peter took small joy from noticing her head had turned from one side of the pillow to the other.

“She’s definitely a fighter.” Fitz commented lightly as he looked over the notes taken on her clipboard. To this Peter offered a small smile and waited for him to continue. He eventually did, after making a great show of scanning her papers. 

He met Peter’s eyes and held them in a threatening manner. Any other omega would have coward at such intense eye contact. Sadly for this poor, pushy alpha, Peter was fully content with maintaining that eye contact as long as Dr.Fitz wanted to.

“She pulled through after the large blood loss and is on the road to recovery. The nurse tells me she’s come around a couple times in the last two hours but I doubt she’ll be lucid enough to hold a conversation until later this evening or even until tomorrow morning.”

Here he licked his lips and finally broke eye contact with Peter, obviously annoyed that he wasn’t submitting to him at all. 

“We’re going to have her stay here with us for the rest of the week before seeing if she’s well enough to go home- you two live together, right?”

Peter hesitates answering that question for a second before giving a small nod. He instantly wished he hadn’t. There blossomed a wide and completely too pleased smile “That’s sweet. Omegas tend to stay at home until their bonded- which works out great for this situation. She’s going to need help around the house for awhile. They tell me she’s a stubborn self dependent person but don’t let her strain herself.”

He had just breezed over that little comment about his reasons for staying at home like it was a brief anecdote about the weather and not an extremely condescending assumption about him. 

He felt the pulling want to snap at him, but he also didn’t want to acknowledge it either. Peter settled on frowning deeply and shoving his hands into his armpit “That it?”

Dr.Fitzgerald also frowned, noticing finally that Peter wasn’t reacting the way he wanted him to. He sat the clipboard down and stepped along the side of the bed Peter was on. The younger wrinkled his nose as he picked up the weak scent of the alpha before him.

_interested, interested interested_

“Listen, I know all this must be tough on you. I couldn’t help but overhear that you recently lost an alpha-“

Peter shook his head, an unbelieving smile crawling to the surface. The nerve of this knothead. Literally trying to put the moves on him in his Aunt’s hospital room.

Seeing the shaking of the omega’s head, Dr.Fitz barreled on in a slightly louder voice. Probably to derail any interjection as he said quickly “-and I can tell you’re on the verge of preheat. All I’m suggesting is that you don’t go through it alone. In your fragile state of mind you might not maintain proper care for yourself and I’m a trained medical professional-“

Peter growled “Get out of here.” Anger vibrating off every single fiber of his being. But as was customary of knotheads, the omega couldn’t possibly be rejecting him. Not when he had laid it out as a matter of medical opinion. So he took a half step closer, eyebrows drawn down in the beginnings of anger.

“Peter, I’m just-“ 

“I don’t even _know_ you and for your information my alpha is still alive- and even if he _wasn’t_ there is no way I would ever even consider an absolute assfuck like **you**!”

The heat that rose to the alpha’s face was immediate and almost neon in its intensity. He was seething mad and was probably about to do something really stupid- liciens to practice revoked stupid- 

Then Ned made his entrance into the room known with a loud “cough cough. Guess who just walked in on some sexual harassment?”

Dr.Fitz turned towards him, still scarlet, but looking more like a child caught doing something bad rather than the thirty-something year old professional he claimed to be.

“Are you family?” He practically growled and Ned smiled “Yep!” Then he planted himself in a chair and stared at the doctor with a smile that was expectant.

With a final glare in Peter’s direction, Dr.Fitz left the room.

Peter’s hands were shaking worse than before, and his shirt felt rough against his skin.

Ned was watching Peter stare at his shaking hands and frowned “Dude, you okay? You look a little… not good- also, where’d you pick up something like ‘assfuck’? Granted, it was hilarious but a little less vanilla than your normal swearing.”

“Must’ve picked it up from Wade. Shit.” Peter responded distractedly. He was taking inventory of his body and coming to a dreaded realization. Fitzgerald had been right about one thing…

Ned was about to ask who Wade was but then Peter was looking up at him with awkward shyness and also complete and utter fear “So, I haven’t taken my suppressants today or yesterday. Pretty sure I’m going into heat for the first time in about a year and a half.”

It came out surprisingly calm and in any other circumstance he might have found Ned’s eyes slowly growing wide like that funny. But in that precise moment, Peter barely even registered his best friend responding with simply,

“Oh shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!! Don’t worry, I don’t plan on keeping you guys in suspense for another month! Hopefully I’ll be putting up the next chapter next week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Internet just cut out so I’m writing this again.
> 
> Mariokart app. Get it. Add me. Fight me, bitches.  
> ID: 880109614604
> 
> Enjoy!

The phone rang, and rang.

Peter lost his nerves and hung up.

MJ cast a glance over to his shaking hands and then back to the road. Ned was sitting in the middle of the backseat, one hand on either of the front seats. He was shamelessly watching Peter’s phone screen.

The red headed beta had had the sense of mind to get Peter out of the hospital while he was still in preheat and wasn’t projecting too much outwardly. She was driving him back to his house with the full intention of setting up ‘guard watch’.

The first summer Peter had presented and had innocently forgotten to take his suppressants, Ned, May and MJ had taken up posts. Ned in a tent right outside Peter’s bedroom window, MJ inside, facing the front door, and May in the hall outside Peter’s room. All of them armed with metal baseball bats.

May might not have known about Peter’s powers but she did know his heats were strong enough to stink up a three block radius with the smell of his desperation. It had been six days of absolute torture for all four of them and when Peter emerged looking beaten to hell and back and crying his apologies, well, they had all gone out for McDonalds.

This would be no different. Except…

“Do you want me to call this guy for you? Watching you call and hang up over and over is driving me nuts!” Ned groaned

Peter bit his lip, contemplating if that would be better or worse when his phone buzzed to life in his hands. He jolted and pure panic stripped through his bones when he saw Wade was calling him back.

He pushed the decline button without even thinking. 

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed and made a grab for Peter’s phone to do it for him but the latter jerked it out of his reach.

“I-I’m just going to text him!” 

“Okay. But you better be clear in it.” MJ huffed from the driver’s seat.

Peter declined another call from Wade and stared down at the empty message to his boyfriend. He bit his lip when he felt the first of the cramps zing up his spin.

Peter: _Hey Wade. No need to pick me up from the hospital. My friends are taking me home. Kinda started my heat while I was there so…_

He looked at that last line and deleted it. 

Peter: _I need a few days of alone time_

He deleted it

Peter: _I am starting my heat. Everything is okay but please stay away? I don’t want our first time to be while I’m completely out of it._

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic. I could choke on how thick your love for him is displayed in that sentence.”

“I want to see.” MJ complained and Peter groaned, instinctively pressing his phone flat to his chest so Ned couldn’t take a peek anymore “Would you guys stop? I’m not even to that stage in our relationship.” 

He had thought briefly on the extent of his feelings for the mercenary while he was at Wade’s place and he could honestly say he had never liked someone as much as he liked Wade. But he wasn’t ready for verbal commitments like throwing the word love into the mix.

Wade called him again. He declined the call.

Wade called him immediately after, Peter thought of answering, but he was a coward and ended the call again...

They pulled into the driveway of May’s house and finally Wade consented to texting him.

Wade: _Petey please plz PLEASE answer your phone! I just want to hear your voice and know you’re alright._

A whimper made its way past his lips. His heat would start any minute now if the ache forming in his abdomen was any indication.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Wade needed to make sure he was okay. He just had to talk to him for a few seconds. Peter could hold onto his dignity for a minute or so, right?

He put that thought on hold as he rummaged around in his pockets for his key. MJ held out her hand for it when he pulled it free. Knowing with certainty that Peter was shaking too badly to do it himself.

Once inside with the lock firmly in place, Ned and MJ automatically made their way to the hall closet where the three metal bats still laid waiting for a moment like this. It was pack mentality and even though they weren’t related or bonded to him. They still felt that familia attachment to him and their instincts told them to keep strangers away when Peter was in such a state.

Peter’s finger hovered over the call button on his phone, his eyes were starting to blur with frustration. Why had he forgotten his suppressants? This was the absolute worst time to be going into heat. 

Wade called him again and this time, Peter picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Wade.” 

Huh. He was surprised with himself at how he didn’t sound like the complete mess he was becoming.

 _”Petey. Baby boy. Sweet cheeks.”_ he sounded tired and let out a shaky breath that raised goosebumps on Peter’s arm.

_”Totally get why you don’t want me around. And I respect your decision but what the fuck am I suppose to do? I really want to do something to help you- I could stake out your house and make sure nobody comes sniffing around, maybe? Or I could buy you some food and drinks to make sure you don’t get hungry or dehydrated?”_

A sharp ache went through him. A silent cry out for his alpha and to his surprise Wade actually groaned on the other end as if he had felt it. He couldn’t help himself, he started shifting on the couch, rubbed himself against the seat to get some friction going. His skin was heating up and he felt arousal blossoming in his gut. It would be so easy to tell Wade that he wanted him. That he didn’t care if it was their first time together, he needed to feel his alpha inside him.

He swallowed against the dryness of his throat. “Y-you need to stay away, Wade. Far away. My scents gonna be-“ his breath hitched as another wave of emptiness rushed through him “My scent is going to be extremely strong. It’d be best if you stay on the complete opposite side of the city. Just to be safe.”

It was harsh but he had no idea how strong their fated link would be. Let alone the amplification of their second genders because of their mutant genes.

Wade had pulled the phone away from his face and Peter could hear him arguing and snarling at the voices in his head.

“Okay. That’s enough of that!” MJ declared upon her entrance into the living room to see Peter clinging to the phone and rutting against the couch cushions. He whined when she pulled the phone from his hand. She had no doubt that when Peter was back in his right of mind he would be mortified at his own actions. 

“Pete’s boyfriend?” 

There was a muffled ‘what the fuck?’ Then the alpha put the phone up to his ear.

 _”Who the hell are you?”_ he growled. MJ rolled her eyes. The guy was probably seeing her as some sort of threat to Peter.

“Hi. I’m MJ, Peter’s friend. He’s kinda out of it right now and talking to you is making him do all sorts of inappropriate things to his Aunt’s couch, so I’m gonna have to hang up now.”

The alpha made a pained sound, one which Peter memiced from where he slouched on the couch.

Finally, in what sounded like a gritted out breath of air, Wade said _“Keep my baby boy safe for me.”_

MJ couldn’t help but smile. She was totally going to tease Peter about that pet name later “I will.” And with that, the line went dead.

Peter stood shakily and with MJ’s help. she guided him into his room and let him lay down on his bed, by the looks of his quick breaths and eyes dilating gold, he had less than a half an hour before he completely went insane.

She thought about putting Peter’s phone on the bedside table but then thought better of it and dropped it into her pocket. In his desperation, Peter might call up His boyfriend and beg him to come and knot him and MJ didn’t know the guy but she doubted he had an iron tight resolve of not taking Peter up on that.

“I’m going to go help Ned secure everything. We’re just down the hall if you need us.” 

“I can’t, I can’t do this! It feels awful. Please, please don’t leave me alone!” Peter was blubbering now, saying the same things he had last time this had happened. She brushed His unkempt hair away from his shining forehead and gave a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry, Pete. But you’re going to have to do this on your own.”

She left then and Peter let loose an agonized cry. 

He was alone and so empty. Just like he always had been. Nobody wanted him. Not even his alpha. A pained wince went through him at that rejection even though some part of him knew and was aware that he had asked Wade to stay away.

He was a burden. On everyone. Hell- if he wasn’t in heat he would be tracking down the shooting mastermind. 

His eyes widened and as a clear thought came rushing through his mind.

This _was_ pointless. Peter didn’t have to go through this right now if he didn’t want to. He could tame his instincts. Frantic now, he yanked open the drawers to his dresser beside his bed and fished around blindly in the drawer.

In the living room Ned and MJ sat with their baseball bats and looking grimly to the hall. Any moment now Peter would begin to make some of the most heart wrenching sounds ever made and they would have no way of helping him.

“Do you think it would’ve been better if Peter just told his badass alpha to come over and help him through it? I mean, they really seem to be hitting it off so why not?” Ned ventured to ask. MJ looked down at her hands that were clasped around Peter’s phone. “Probably not. Peter doesn’t like heats and even if their relationship is going great, I doubt that he’d trust this Wade guy with helping him through one before he knows about the whole Spider-Man thing.”

Ned’s eyes widened, apparently just now realizing that Peter could be somewhat dangerous in his heat since his body would be doing things without him even thinking.

An hour went by with the two of them sitting in mostly silence. They were beginning to get worried. They couldn’t hear him yet. They stood with the full intent of going to check on him when they heard the pipes roar to life.

“Is… is he taking a shower?” MJ asked, mostly to the room at large but Ned shrugged in response. “I guess? Maybe he’s trying to cool off a little?” 

They decided to wait until the water turned off to check in on him. It did about twenty minutes later. Hesitantly, MJ knocked on his bedroom door. Ned standing beside her, leaning on his bat “Peter? Are you okay?”

When the door swung open they both jumped a little in surprise as Peter stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his Spider-Man suit and was holding the mask in his hand. 

They both were looking at him disbelieving. 

Peter smiled “I’m fine. Guess it was a false alarm? Sorry for freaking you guys out.”

MJ crosses her arms and glared “Don’t bullshit us, Peter. We’ve seen you go into heat before. You were on the very edge of preheat when I left you alone.”

Now her emotions shifted to worry “What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

He rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated and slightly defensive sigh “I didn’t do anything stupid. I just took another dose of Supresants-“ she grabbed at her own hair and had to turn away for a second before coming back to face Peter. 

“That can’t be healthy, Pete! It would be one thing if you took them the moment you started feeling the preheat but you were so close to your full blown heat!”

It was pretty bad. Doing something like this? The supresants were there to keep his hormones on a neutral level throughout the year. When he went into heat his hormones go into overdrive. An omega’s body needed to be in one state or the other. Suddenly taking a hormone neutralizer while on the pressapist of the peak of his body’s high? 

It was right there under the surface. A buzzing and the racing of his heart. Like he had down twelve cups of coffee. It hadn’t solved Peter’s problem at all. It was only putting a chair under the handle of a door. The heat was throwing itself at the door on the other side and if Peter didn’t keep up the double doses- or even let himself get too relaxed, he was going to drop into a flood of over saturated and built up pharamons.

Ned was obviously uncomfortable with the arguing and mumbled something about the kitchen before walking away. Peter didn’t react to his friend from grade school’s shouts of frustration. He understood she was worried, but he felt fine… ish.

“Look, I can’t deal with a heat right now. I’ve already let my omega instincts dictate my actions too much since the hospital shooting. I need to focus on making things right again- whoever is behind this will probably try something else if I don’t stop them. I can’t be going through a heat for a week right in the middle of this. Who knows what they got planned?”

She listened but the irritation was clear on her face. “You know you don’t have to do everything- you could talk to Tony Stark or any one of the Avengers- I mean, just how many suppressants did you take to get yourself under control again? How long is that even going to last, Pete? You know those things can poison you if you take too many-“

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and met her gaze steadily “They hurt the people I love, I can’t just sit back and let someone else bring them to justice. It has to be me.”

Her face screwed up as she struggled with her emotions and then she brushed his hold off of her and her usual apathetic expression fell in place. 

“Do what you think is right, then.” She started down the hall and Peter couldn’t help but follow after her. He didn’t want to leave things sour between them.

“MJ-“ He started but she spun around and through her arms out before letting them slap against her sides. “You know what, Peter? You may have super powers and whatever but that doesn’t mean you’re not an omega. And if you’re planning on hurting yourself so you can pretend one of those parts of yourself doesn’t matter than I don’t want to stand around and watch as you hurt someone I care about.”

She turned towards the door and unlocked it. There she stood in the open doorway and she gave a cynical smile “So have fun being the one to bring them down but I’m not getting involved with this one.”

He didn’t try and stop her. Just watched as she closed the door. His eyes burned but he blinked it away. 

Ned came from the kitchen and stood beside him for a second before speaking up “She’s kinda my ride, so... I’ll see you later, Peter.” He gave him a good nature pat on the back before leaving out the front door after her.

It was fine.

He was actually glad they were gone. Less of a chance of them getting hurt if they were planning on avoiding him.

It still hurt though. Especially with the onslaught of post heat hormones wanting him to be close to his pack, to be held, and to cry all raging through him. But here he stood. Alone.

“It’s fine.” He told himself before slipping on his mask and making his way towards his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o!!! I’m not dead. Neither is this story.
> 
> Sorry for the long ass wait but I was so close to the end I wanted to finish it before I put anymore up! The last two chapters were KILLER to write. That’s why it took me so long. 
> 
> I think the second to last chapter was something like 7,000 words on its own, so...
> 
> Anywho~ I am back! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!!

It was almost like clockwork. The moment Peter was out the window in his Spider-Man suit, sailing between buildings in the direction of the Osborn corporation, Karen alerted him to an incoming call from Tony Stark.

“Patch him through.” He sighed. If Mr.Stark was still tracking his suit then he might as well face his mentor’s lecture about taking care of himself.

What he didn’t expect was Mr.Stark’s calm, if not a little irritated voice.

 _”Glad to see your back at it. There’s a mountain of things we need to discuss. Swing by the tower.”_

Peter hummed in thought. He didn’t have time to talk. He needed to get something started on this shooting investigation. He needed to find out who these people were and put them down if he could manage on his tight timeframe.

Finding out why they had shot up the hospital before he dropped into what was probably going to be the worst heat of his life would be the least of what he expected he could get done. 

“Do you have any info on the shooting?”

There was a huff of laughter devoid of humor. As if to say ‘Just who do you think your talking to right now, kid?’

_“That’s one of the reasons I wanted you to swing by the tower. The Osborn Corporation has a lot of shares wrapped up in the hospital, they have some doctors on their payroll for some unexplained reason- This shit is a lot more convoluted than it looked at first glance.”_

“Okay. So, um, I’m going to drop by Osborn Corporations, do a quick look around and then I’ll report back to you at the tower afterwards, okay?”

There was a beat of silence and Peter couldn’t help but whittle his lip nervously between his teeth. He could practically see Mr.Stark glaring at his phone incredulously. 

_”Kid, that’s the exact opposite of what I just told you to do.”_

His body jerked as he grabbed hold of the side of a building and stuck securely to its glass surface. Because he had never heard such a condescending tone of voice from his mentor that wasn’t accompanied with the undertones of affection. But right now, Tony Stark was truly angry at Peter’s apparent ignorance.

_That the exact opposite of what I told you what to do._

_What I told you to do_

Peter’s brow furrowed “I’m not a kid, Mr.Stark. And I know what I’m doing. I have a hunch-“

 _”Peter, if you go into Osborn headquarters without an iota of a plan, so help me.”_ the alpha growled and the young hero felt a strange burning in his skin that had nothing to do with his heat trying to break through his temporary wall. He felt embarrassed and angry. Mr.Stark was treating like he was a kid, like a clueless _omega_ that needed an alpha to tell him where to go and what to do.

Had he always talked to Peter that way? No? So why now? Why?

“You’re not my alpha, you know. Even if you act like your my dad or something- I can make my own decisions.” It choked out of his dry throat before he could even think of what he was spitting out.

There was a shocked silence and then a very tired and old sounding sigh. He was disappointed in Peter. That had to be it. Everyone kept saying he was making bad decisions but they were _his_. Couldn’t he have that? Choices? Rights?

_”Fine. Go do whatever the hell you want- in fact, since you obviously have this under control, I’ll leave this one up to you._

“Fine, I can handle it.”

And that was it. The anger and frustration left Mr.Stark’s voice and he started in a scarily passive tone _”Good. I’ll be looking for the arrest in this week's news coverage.”_

[ _Call ended.]_

_[Peter, your body temperature is one hundred point two degrees and your heart rate is reaching a dangerous elevation. I suggest-]_

“I know, Karen. I know. One problem at a time.”

It took another twenty minutes to reach Osborn Tower. Much like Stark tower, Harry and Norman Osborn had taken the top three floors as their personal living quarters. The other floors were Osborn Corporations central research and product design facilities. There were other facilities under them spread across the globe, but none were as monumental or advertised as this one.

Peter landed on a ledge along the outside of one of the personal floors and debated how he should talk to Harry- because he was definitely going to approach Harry with these shooting related questions. Norman had never really liked Spider-Man or Peter Parker.

He wasn’t going to straight up accuse his old best friend of anything, he just hoped that Harry would be open to talking about it.

With one last self-reassuring nod, he started climbing the building, taking precautions to avoid crossing the line of sight of any windows.

He hopped over the railing along the balcony and headed for the glass doors, slowing only a fraction of a step to glance longingly at the jacuzzi before focusing again.

What he did not expect, was the sound of shouting. Instinct kicked in and he hugged the wall along the side of the doors. 

“Listen here, you little rich twink. I don’t give a shit tity about your daddy’s money. So start talkin’ or Bea and Arthur here are going to join in on the fun.”

Peter groaned and looked up at the sky,  
Hoping that maybe a meteor would take pity on his awful luck and come down and smack his boyfriend into oblivion.

Of course. This was his fault. He had been the one to tell Wade about the Osborn message at the shooting and about Harry. All while they were wrapped up together on the couch at Wade’s place. It had been his own desire to just say it out loud to someone. He did that a lot with Karen and Mr.Stark. It helped him think and sometimes come up with the solution to the problem at hand.

The fault in doing that with the Mercenary was that Wade didn’t know Peter had the means to solve this on his own, so he had come along with the intention of taking care of it for Peter,

It was really sweet, actually. 

But as Peter peeked around the corner and saw Harry tied to a chair with designer ties and Deadpool standing over him with his hand itching to pull out his katanas, He remembered to be angry at Wade.

Without much hesitation, Peter threw open the glass doors and stomped angrily towards the alpha- _alphas_ his mind corrected. Right. Harry had presented as an alpha a couple of months before he transferred.

The mercenary’s head swiveled over towards the sound and was met with Spider-Man putting his hands on his hips. “Deadpool, how many times do you think I’m going to let you do this-“ here he gestured to Harry tied up to the chair “-Before I just decide to kick your ass and send you to jail?”

The whites of Deadpool’s eyes narrowed  
Slightly “Oh, you’re letting me do this? Better be careful with that wording, Spidey. Prince Harry here might use that in court to say you are an accomplice to this entrapment charge.”

Peter growled in annoyance “Go home, Deadpool.”

Wade hummed in mock thought before turning back to Harry “No can do. This little fucker was involved in the shooting at the hospital the other day.” He grabbed Harry’s jaw and forced it up until he was looking at Wade’s masked face “Someone I care about got hurt because of him.”

Peter bit his lip, thinking for a moment. His eyes landed on Harry and saw him looking over at Spider-Man, silently asking him when he was going to step in and save him.

“Look, I get it, Deadpool- really I do. Someone I care about was hurt in the shooting as well. Just- I’m sure Harry here would answer a few questions if you untied him and, you know, maybe didn’t call him a twink?” Peter said cautiously and took a couple of slow steps toward the both of them.

Wade was grumbling with the voices for a long moment before looking back to the young hero “Okay, Spidey. But if you let this wiggly worm go like that human trafficker, I’m gonna be royally pissed and I don’t know if our budding bromance will survive a betrayal like that.” As if to emphasize his point, the alpha pulled a glock out of his utility belt and pretended to shoot Harry inches from the latter’s face.

Peter was close enough now to gently and carefully push Wade’s hand down and away from the hostages face. “Right. Okay- Harry here’s not going to run and I’m not going to web you, right, Harry?”

Harry look at Peter and then to Deadpool and he nodded “Yep -yeah! I’ll listen to your questions. I have a meeting in twenty minutes so -“

“This’ll take however long I want it to take! Even if that means waiting for a sequel to Bambi to come out!” Wade snapped.

“Bambi already had a sequel.” Peter interjected. It was almost funny seeing the way Deadpool did a double take before gasping “Are you for real!?”

“Well, it was more of a spin off? It’s about his dad raising him after his mom is killed.”

The mercenary rubbed at his chin thoughtfully “Damn. I wanted a story with the twins. But I guess it’s true what they say; when you wish upon a star, Disney will shit out a sequel you didn’t want.”

Peter snorted at that without much thought, but then quickly remembered that this wasn’t Peter and Wade time. This was Spider-Man and Deadpool time and Harry was still tied to a chair watching their interaction with mild interest but mostly silent fury. The mercenary had probably scared him enough to keep him from shouting at them or for security.

“Right. Sorry about that.” He mumbled before setting to work uniting his high school friend.

Harry was watching him with questioning eyes but Peter was pretending not to see. Harry was the first to know he was Spider-Man. He had figured it out when Peter had gotten into his first big battle. Doc Ock had been Osborn’s head researcher in the neuroscience department but had gone insane from using himself as a lab rat for his experiments. Spider-Man had stepped in to save the day but had done so at the cost of his mask being ripped to shreds by mechanical octopus arms. 

Peter had been wary of getting Harry involved with his Spider-Man business after that and they stayed close friends… for a year. Then Harry had broken the news with quiet rage that his father was sending him overseas to study.They had messaged back and forth for the first couple of months but after Peter presented as an omega, he stopped talking to a lot of people, including Harry.

 

“So, um. Obviously you must know why we’re here by now.” Peter started diplomatically in the face of the two alphas sending off _anger, irritation… jealousy?_

“The hospital shooting, right? I don’t know what you heard, but Oscorp is in no way involved with such senseless violence-“

“But violence for research you do mess around with, right?” Deadpool quipped airily, to which the young hero held a hand up to him as if silently telling him ‘calm down’.

Harry looked the taller alpha up and down, his lips drawn down in a displeased frown. His attention drawing back to Peter as the latter spoke up “I’m not accusing you guys of anything- but I’m pretty sure someone was trying to send you some kind of message at the hospital the other day. You or your dad make any murderous enemies lately?”

The Osborn poster child rolled his eyes “Not to my knowledge. If I had an idea of who was behind this, I would’ve told the cops when they came sniffing around here.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped a bit. It was shaping up to be a dead end line of questioning and judging by the way Wade was pacing behind him, twirling his glock on his finger, he was becoming impatient as well.

“Maybe you should try looking into why they chose the hospital as their target rather than this tower or one of our facilities? Besides a few investments in that hospital, Osborn Corporations doesn’t have much affiliation with that hospital.” Harry suggested before pointedly looking at his Apple Watch.

“Just one more question- And please answer this truthfully because we’re gonna figure out if you’re lying so let’s not make this all awkward, okay?”

Harry just looked at Peter unimpressed so he went on “Are you aware of any illegal transactions or experiments going on in this facility?”

The young hero studied his old friend’s face carefully. It seemed to grow closed off and cold. His heart rate stayed completely even, not jumping like a lie was forming “No.” 

The problem was, Harry had always been good at lying when it really mattered. Peter was having a hard time telling if him closing up like that was because he was lying or because Peter suggestion that illegal activities were taking place in his family’s company.

“Is that all? Great. Thanks for the interrogation. Wish we could’ve met on better terms-“

Deadpool grabbed hold of Harry’s shirt collar just as the latter had been standing with the intention of leaving. A surprised shout escaped Harry. Peter felt his stomach sink when he saw Wade shove the other alpha up against the nearest wall. 

Of course. He should’ve known Wade was going to do something like this. He had been too quiet when Peter had been asking questions.

“I actually have one last, itty bitty question for you, Stark junior. You remember Peter Parker?”

Harry’s eyes widened and started to flicker over to Peter but he apparently caught himself and looked back to the mercenary with growing anger “We were friends in high school and grade school. Why the fuck do you care?”

“Well, you see, we’re kinda going out now. He’s probably gonna give you a call in a week or so asking you questions about that shooting. You are henceforth _forbidden_ to meet up with him to talk about it- you can chitchat on the phone all you want but I don’t want you around him.”

Peter was slack jawed. His mind twisting in horrible knots. He was mortified that Wade thought he had the right to decide who got to see Peter or not, but on the same note, he felt the stirring of arousal at the aggression in the alpha. 

Whatever, he could always blame it on his heat later.

Harry actually laughed. It was the sort of laugh he let out when he was surprised. One that reminded Peter of the old days.

“ _You’re_ dating Peter? Shit. I knew that guy would get into some sort of trouble without me around.”

“Deadpool. We’ve got all the _relevant_ information we’re going to get. Put him down. We’re leaving, now.” He tried his best to not sound like he was freaking out a little but inwardly cursed the slight crack in his voice. If he ever did try to get a hold of Harry as Peter, he’d be so embarrassed. Harry would no doubt tease him about this as well.

“You can leave if you want, Spidey. We can meet up and get margaritas after, if you want.” The mercenary called over his shoulder and hauled Harry just a little higher as he growled threateningly.

“I can tell just what kind of sleazy corporate prick you are. You’re the kind who flashes a wad of cash to a couple of omegas and parades them around ritzy parties hanging off your shoulders. You’re the kind of douchebag who rides daddy’s coattail and goes to sleep with a dreamy smile on your face because you fucking love getting paid for being an alpha with halfass good looks. You don’t get to smear any of your grime on _my_ omega. That’s my fucking job!”

[ _Peter, you’re suppressants are starting to wear off. I can keep your scent neutral for another twenty minutes. But you really should get out of there. I will call Mr.Stark in the event you cannot make it back to your house in time._ ] Karen piped up.

Peter let out a shaky breath. He guessed it was Wade’s fault. He was saturating the room with his scent in a show of dominance. Peter’s enhanced sense of smell wasn’t helping in that department either.

Harry’s jaw was tightly clenched and a vein in his neck was throbbing in barely restrained fury.

Alright. This had gone on long enough. Peter didn’t have the time to play referee anymore.

“I know I said I wasn’t going to do this, but…” He shot a web at Deadpool. Catching him around the chest, he yanked back on it. Successful pulling Wade away from Harry, who dropped back to the ground with a grunt. 

Wade snarled but before he could protest, Peter webbed his mouth shut and finished his work of tying the mercenary up in the webbing from mouth to ankle.

He wiggled around fruitlessly and Peter took a brief moment appreciating his own work before he dragged his webbed up boyfriend out the balcony doors and over to the railing.

“I’ll be back to deal with you in a second. Until then, hang out and chill, okay?”

With that, he pushed Wade over the side of the building and attached his cocoon of webs about a foot under the railing. 

He headed back inside where Harry was straightening out his clothes. Peter felt bad when he saw how much Wade had stretched out the collar of his button up.

“Are you really an omega now?”

The hero paused in his approach and narrowed his eyes. Of course that was what Harry had focused in on. Not the fact that Peter was dating a potentially dangerous alpha or the fact that said alpha had insulted his lifestyle- called him a coattail rider. One of Harry’s most hated insults the media had called him over the years.

And yet, something as irrelevant as Peter’s second gender had been the thing that stuck with him.

Peter crosses his arms over his chest and gave a small shrug “Yep. It doesn’t really matter- I’m sorry Deadpool got personal like that. He sometimes gets a little too-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry’s voice lowered and Peter stopped for a moment, then reset his train of thought, “You were in England- why do you care so much? It’s a little weird.”

That seemed to pull Harry out of it. What ‘it’ was, Peter could only assume was the instinct to alpha up in the presence of an omega.

The calmness returned to his expression and gave a nod in the direction of his balcony “you’re really dating him?”

Peter could feel his skin starting to prickle with heat. His cycle was on its way. It was time to cut this short.

“He’s sweet when he isn’t trying to kill my friends. Also, he doesn’t know about this.” Peter gestured to his Spider-Man suit and let out a tired sigh “And I’d love it if it stayed that way. So I have to take off- but I'll keep you posted if we turn up anything. See ya around!”

Harry called something after him but for once Peter’s super hearing did nothing to help. His ears were ringing and his throat was starting to go dry.

He practically stumbled into the railing of the balcony. Definitely should head home before the heat hit him full force. But he just had to do this one last thing. Then he’d let himself go.

[ _I’m alerting Mr.Stark to what is happening_ ]

“D-Deadpool.” His voice cracked. Shit. He cleared his throat and met the glare of those white eyes looking up at him.

“I’m going to let you go, but before I do, I’m going to let you in on something; you’re mate probably wouldn’t appreciate you threatening his friends from high school just because you’re jealous because he’s an alpha. I get it- instinct and all that, but maybe just talk to your mate about your feelings instead of taking it out on people.”

Those mask eyes relaxed from there glare. He was saying something but the webbing was muffling it. Much like it had the first time they had met both in their suits.

Peter reached down a hand and yanked the cocoon open. Just as Wade started to fall, he shot out another web to ease the fall. Once Wade was down on the sidewalk, the impact feeling closer to a drop from four feet rather than seventy-something stories if Peter was to hazard a guess. 

His breath was puffing out of his chest now and he felt with ever growing dread the ache in the pit of his being begin to open up.

[ _Mr.Stark is on his way. He informed me not to let you try and swing home unless you are in immediate danger._ ]

Peter let out a panic breathy sound. 

“I-I’m fine. Tell him I can get home on my own.”

[ _I’m unable to lie to Mr.Stark. Focus on taking calming breaths, Peter. You’re heart rate is in the orange._ ]

Peter scrambled up into the railing, looking out of the city with frantic searching eyes. He rationally knew it was best to put aside his pride and let Mr.Stark take him home but that irrational, preheat bit of him was in fight or flight mode. It didn’t want another alpha to touch him. He wanted _his_ alpha and nothing else would do. 

He had to get away before the wrong alpha came and got him. 

[ _Peter, I-_ ] 

He jumped. Instinctively, he pressed the button on his wrist webbers. 

Karen must have realized the reality of the situation. The ‘immediate danger’ Peter was in, because she didn’t interfere with his shooters and he was able to sling webs. 

He got a good seven blocks but his vision was growing hazy and his mask felt suffocating. He shot a web out but it missed the building he was aiming for. 

That was the last thing he remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! After finishing this story, I realized there is more I want to do with this universe so I’m working on a sequel. Hopefully it won’t as long as this behemoth, but it will be something to look forward to after this story has met its end.
> 
> Welp! That’s all for now. New chapter at least once a week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Couldn’t wait a week. I’ve left you with two cliffhangers in a row so here’s me showing you some mercy 😆
> 
> Enjoy~

When Peter woke up, the first thing his mind registered was that his skin felt raw and sensitive. The blankets wrapped tightly around him felt rough and uncomfortable, and everything was too colorful. The colors hurt his head.

At the sudden recognition of his bedroom ceiling, he also remembered groggily his trip to The Osborn Corporation and the drama that had insewed with Wade and Harry.

He also remembered his jumbled brain’s idea of saving himself by taking a flying leap off the building balcony unsure whether or not his suit was going to let him use his web shooters.

Then… well, he wasn’t sure. Had he managed to get home on his own?

His back protested when he went to sit up but he ignored it. Mostly out of sheer confusion and surprise from what he saw around him.

Peter’s room was never clean but the state it was in at that moment looked as though a wild animal had been let loose.

There were boards over his window, his desk was overturned and his books were shredded. He winced at the state of his walls and bedroom door. Holes and scratches littered it all.

Had… had he done this?

He mutation always acted up in the midst of his heat but it had never been like this. This looked like the work of an insane person.

Carefully, Peter pushed himself up and stepped cautiously around the shattered glass of a picture frame on the floor. He tried the door but it wouldn’t budge. There was already enough destruction around him, he wasn’t going to add to it by ripping the door off its frame so instead he went to the window above his bed and started tearing the wood off of them.

That’s when a voice called through his door.

“Kid? You better not be trying to escape again.”

Peter let go of the boards and felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn’t wearing any clothes and Tony Stark was on the other side of his door. In a second, Peter was rummaging around on the floor for something to cover himself with. He hissed when he cut his hand on the glass he had been so careful to avoid moments ago.

“Mr.Stark? Why are you here?” Peter called out just as he pulled a pair of boxer briefs on. It rubbed on his sensitive skin in the worst way.

There was some talking on the other side of the door but his head was still a little foggy and he couldn’t focus his hearing in on the conversation. A moment later Mr.Stark was calling out to him through the door again, “You got clothes on, kid?”

Peter briefly looked around for a shirt or pants but after a cursory look around him with no results, Peter wrapped himself up in the sheets. Cringing at the reek of slick on them. 

“Peter?”

Might as well get the humiliation over with.

“Yeah, I’m covered.”

“Okay. We’re coming in, then.”

‘We’? Peter barely had time to register that word fully before the door was being opened. In walked Mr.Stark and two people Peter had never met before. All three of them were wearing face masks and one of the people he didn’t recognize was carrying a first aid bag with them.

Mr.Stark raised his hands as if showing a scared animal that he didn’t have any weapons to harm him with. Peter’s eyebrows were drawn down in confusion and he couldn’t help but back away when the one with the first aid tried to approach him.

“What happened?” Peter demanded and his mentor let out a sigh “You tried to do everything on your own and your biology decided to give you some payback for ignoring it. Shit. Kid, I’m pissed off but I’ll wait until your post heat symptoms calm down before I yell at you for being so irresponsible and reckless.”

The omega bit his lip and looked away. He could feel what Mr.Stark had mentioned. His emotions were frazzled, just the mention of Stark being upset with him made his eyes sting with unshed tears.

The lady- the one with the first aid bag drew his attention to her “Hey, hon. I’m just gonna check your vitals and make sure you’re doing alright.”

Peter looked to Mr.Stark who gestured for him to let her “These are two of my company underlings. They have signed documents that vow their discretion about what they’ve seen and done this week.”

The woman began strapping his arm to check his blood pressure and Stark laid out everything that had happened; about barely making it to Peter in time before his unconscious body met the asphalt below, how when Peter woke up in the metal hold of the Iron Man suit he began to snarl and thrash around.

“When I got you here, you hid in your nest and kept gnashing your teeth at me. That’s when I decided to call for backup. The team and I worked on securing the house because with you being unresponsive and fighting anyone who tried to approach you, it was obviously not in the cards to get you to a more secure location.”

“It’s never been like this before- my mutations never taken over completely like that.” Peter mumbled, his mind soaking up all the information and trying to make sense of it.

“I talked to Bruce about that. He’s taking a plane back here. Says he has a couple theories but that he’d like to run a few tests with your permission so he can be one-hundred percent positive.”

A horrible, painful grumble of hunger fizzled in the young hero’s stomach and the woman now taking his temperature gave him a sympathetic smile.

Peter glances over to the other person beside Mr.Stark and notice he was looking around the room and then typing something on his tablet.

But then a thought hit him, making him grow cold “Aunt May?” He looked to Mr.Stark, who gave another sigh “She was discharged four days ago. I offered to put her up at a nice hotel with an assistant to help her get around but that woman is stubborn. She accused me of treating her like a fragile ninety year old.”

Peter felt a rush of wonderful warmth hearing that his Aunt was up and about, and also strong enough to conjure up some of her snarkiness. He just wished he had been there for her. He had only seen her for a total of three hours when she was in the hospital, he hadn’t been there when she had woken up either. 

“Thank you, for helping her. Where is she now?”

“She’s in the kitchen- _but_!” The alpha held out a hand to stop Peter from standing, who reluctantly sat back down with his comforter still wrapped around him. “Before you go running out there to see her. You need to take a shower and put some clothes on. You reek of heat still, kid.”

Right. That was the reason all three of these people were wearing masks. He himself could smell the musty sweetness that clogged the air. The betas were probably wearing masks more out of respect for his privacy. Scenting something like someone’s heat was intimate. Even if it didn’t affect betas like it did alphas. Stark, however, needed the mask. No matter how much he felt like a father figure to Peter, didn’t mean he was actual family. He could still get affected by Peter and neither of them wanted that.

After the woman finished wrapping a bandage on the cut he had gotten from the glass, she walked back over to Stark “He’s dehydrated and he’s temperature is a little high but that’s to be expected after how long he was in heat.”

Mr.Stark nodded and both his underlings left the room without another glance at Peter. 

They looked at each other for a beat and then Peter ventured to ask, “How many days was I out? I feel like I could eat the McDonalds franchise out of business.”

“Well, we did managed to shove food into the room while you were asleep so there was little risk to you starving even with your high metabolism- there’s a lot to discuss about what happened and I don’t want to cause any unnecessary stress when you’re still coming down. But you deserve answers, so; you’ve been down for the count for twelve days.”

Peter’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. The longest heat Peter had ever had was six days and he had been miserable but somewhat lucid.

This was double that. Stupidly, he thought of Ned’s comment about ‘super sex’. This had been what he could only assume was a ‘super heat’. And he couldn’t remember anything after jumping off of Oscorp. Twelve days gone with no explanation. Had he gone feral?

“Don’t focus on it too much right now. Just focus on cleaning yourself up so you can see your Aunt.”

Mr.Stark left the room then and Peter gathered up a loose fitting outfit and dragged the comforter with him out into the hall and one door down to the bathroom. 

He spent the next thirty minutes cleaning away the sweat, the slick, the cum. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He hadn’t been in his right mind to think of cleaning himself in between waves of heat so it had all stayed clinging to him for nearly two weeks. Disgusting. He also must have been clawing and biting at himself because there were a few gashes and bite marks in various stages of healing.

He tried to ignore thinking about them and scrubbed until he was absolutely sure the filth was all gone.

It was as he was dressing, looking himself over in the mirror that his thoughts went to Wade. He wondered if Mr.Stark had told him what was happening. What was his alpha doing or thinking at that moment? His mind conjured up the image of Wade pacing back and forth in his apartment like a caged tiger.

Was it bad that he felt just the tiniest bit happy at the thought of the mercenary worrying about him? Probably. He should stop.

When he got his phone he’d call Wade up. It was probably post heat symptoms but he really wanted to curl up on his alpha’s chest and take a day long nap.

He made his way out into the living room after making sure he was presentable but slowed his walk briefly when he saw the five people sitting about the room. Two he had met in his room less than an hour earlier and one was Mr.Stark, the other two were beefy muscular men that looked like they were bouncers but upon further inspection of their attire, he noticed the S.H.I.E.l.D insignia on their shirts. 

That didn’t distract him long, because on the other side of the couch he could see into the kitchen. And there was Aunt May, sitting in a wheelchair at the table, reading her book. It looked like she was on the last couple of pages of it.

Peter almost full on ran to her. But instead compromised with long, quick strides to her.

She noticed his approach and gave him such a warm smile, Peter couldn’t help but whimper like a little kid. There had been a moment where he had thought he would never see that smile again.

They embraced tightly, with Peter leaning down so she didn’t have to twist too much in her wheelchair. She peppered his cheek with kisses.

“I was so worried about you, Pete.” Her voice wobbled a little and he shook his head in the crook of her shoulder “You were worried about _me_? What about _yourself_?”

She pulled back until he was at arms length and frowned “I heard you were shot and then you go into heat because you were too busy worrying about me to remember to take your suppressants? Mary Jane told me when I was getting released that you were behaving recklessly and that she worried you would end up accidentally hurting yourself.”

Word really gets around. Peter sighed, meeting her worried eyes. She had never known his reckless side and was probably blaming it all on herself but in actuality, Peter had always been impulsive, just really good at hiding it from her.

“I’m fine now that you’re okay.”

She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. Her scent the smell of family and so calming.

Her eyes widened a little and she turned towards the counter “Oh, by the way. Your phone is on the counter. Mary Jane said she accidentally took it. You got a couple of calls and texts.”

It was probably Wade worrying about him. Knowing that alpha, the inbox of his voice message was probably full and he would have at least a hundred texts.

There were two missed calls from Wade.  
No voice message.  
No text.

There was a text from Ned asking if he was dead or not and another from MJ saying that she hoped he was happy with what he did to himself. That text was followed with her telling him to text her when he able to. There was also a blocked number that had called two hours ago.

He went back to look at his conversation with Wade. The last text was from twelve days ago and it had been Wade begging Peter answer his phone when he first went into heat.

He looked over at Aunt May and offered her a smile when he saw she was watching him “I’m going to make a quick call. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, you do that, I’ll be here finding out if Jessie survived the explosion.” She raised her book before opening it back up.

Peter started for the kitchen door that led to their meager backyard. He was greeted with a bright yellow tarp instead, however. He stared at it for a long moment before focusing on the zippier which he tugged open and crawled through waryly. He’d have to ask Mr.Stark about it later.

Now on the grass, Peter dialed Wade’s number.

It rang, and it rang ... then the automatic voice came on and apologized as she informed him that the number he tried to reach was unavailable at that time.

He tried again, worrying his lip between his teeth as nerves grew in the bottom of his stomach. Wade had never not responded right away. Was he okay? 

He tried one last time. Holding his breath and silently willing his alpha to pick up.

The line did pick up. Peter felt a zing of elation shoot through him.

“Wade?”

 _”Oh, so this is the one he was talking about._ ”

That voice was definitely not Wade’s. It was nasally and sounded like the owner was either extremely tired or extremely high.

“Who is this?”

There was the rustle of something plastic and then the obnoxious sound of chewing into the phone

 _”The question is who are_ you?”

Peter was not impressed. He glared at the fence across the yard and itched at his arm that was being irritated by his shirt. Everything felt uncomfortable right now. Even the smell of the grass was bothering his nose.

“I’m hanging up in two seconds if you don't tell me where Wade is.”

 _”Alright, alright! You passed the test. Wade would shove a katana up my ass if I let you hang up- you’re Wilson’s bitch, right?_ ”

Peter wrinkles his nose “I’m hanging up now-“

“ _I’m Weasel. I don’t know if he’s bothered to mention me to you or not but he’s been gushing about you like he’s a virgin teenager with a hard on for the Jonas Brothers._ ”

Well, Wade and this Weasel person definitely shared similar humor. That is, if what Weasel was saying wasn’t a straight up insult. It was hard to tell.

_”Anyway, I’ve been sifting through his stash of burner phones trying to find the one he uses to booty call you so I can tell you what’s been happening.”_

Peter’s heart thudded a bit quicker and he shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot. “What’s been happening? Where is Wade?”

There was a sigh _”Right. Well, he told me to start by saying it’s not your fault and some other garbage no amount of mullah is going to get me to say. But lover boy went Hulk smash on the streets of Gotham when he tried to keep his dick in his suit for once._ ”

Peter pulled the phone from his ear and blinked down at it for a moment before putting it back to his ear “I speak English.”

That got a puff of a laugh from Weasel _”Right to the point then. You’re crazy ass sugar daddy went rabid. Like, killed a few dozen until the X-men rejects came and tranqed him. They let him make a call this morning because he wasn’t acting bat shit anymore. Says he tried your phone but you didn’t answer so…”_

Well shit. 

He raked a hand through his hair “This is all my fault.” He groaned. 

_”Hey, you said it, not me._ “ 

“Weasel, right? Could you give me the number he called you with?” 

_”Sure, but they might’ve already transferred him. Traded in that padded room for a prison cell in the Ice Box. You know what that is?”_

“Just text me the number.” 

Peter hung up. Teeth gritted and determination burning through his last bit of energy. The phone buzzed in his hand and he gave a quick glance down. Despite the sour taste that Weasel’s personality left in his mouth, he had to admit, Weasel was fast. The phone number was from an area code he didn’t recognize as anywhere in New York. 

Just how far away did they take him? How long would it take for them to bring him back? 

He dialed the number and waited. His breath barely leaving him. As if his breathing would cover up the sound of the alpha if he answered. 

It picked up. But the voice wasn’t Wade’s. It was an irritating sounding girl. 

_”Who is this?_

Oh, right. Phones are for talking. He thought to himself after sitting there looking off into space for a beat too long. “Uh, hi. This is Peter?” 

_”Are you asking me?_ the girl asked incredulously 

He felt his face redden a little and gave an awkward laugh “Is Wade- or um, Deadpool there? I really need to talk to him.” 

___”Guess that idiot wasn’t lying after all- Wade! Your dumbass mate is holding up the phone line!_ ” _ _

Was everyone Wade associated with so crass? 

There was some indistinguishable sounds in the background then girl growled a threatening _“Don’t you even fucking-“_ and then the sound of some sort of a struggle. He waited impatiently for a few moments in which there was some growls and the girl expressed her colorful language. 

Finally. Finally, Wade’s voice, raw and pained entered the line. 

_”And I thought Lord of the Rings was the longest torture I’d ever endure.- Fuck, Baby boy. Are you okay?”_

Hearing his voice again was like a fresh iced water on a hot summer day and Peter felt all anxiety and fear wrapped up in this situation simmer on the back burner of his mind. Now he was talking to Wade and everything was back in balance. 

“If by okay you mean alive, then sure- and what do you have against Lord of the Rings?! I happen to love those movies.” 

__”Oh, I bet you do, my little nerd~ betcha relate a lot to those Hobbits, huh? You know, ‘cause you’re so wittle.”_ _

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes even though he knew Wade couldn’t see “What does that make you? Golem?” 

Wade hissed as if he’d been burned _”Yikes! This Kitten has claws! I was thinking that I could be the Sam to your Frodo or the Smog to your Bilbo-“_

He was smiling so much that his cheeks hurt, and as much as he enjoyed his boyfriend’s ridiculousness, they needed to talk about what happened. With a sigh, Peter steered the conversation back around to the heavy stuff. 

“Your buddy Weasel told me you killed a bunch of people because of my heat? And like, I get that’s basically what you do for a living but I’m really feeling horrible about being the cause.” 

_”I love the guy like he’s my dirty, hairy brother, but he’s a fucking shithead- did he even bother telling you who got the brunt force of my alpha rage? A buncha shady ass arms dealers. Given out guns to wanna be thugs like it’s two for one at Ben and Jerry’s. I lost my marbles for real when I was on a mission Weasel gave me. He’s got his panties in a twist because I took them all out instead of just the target- apparently I killed the client? Who really cares, am I right?”_

Wow. That was a lot to absorb. So the alpha hadn’t gone crazy right after the events at Harry’s tower like Peter had been fearing. Wade usually kept pretty quiet about the details of his missions and Peter was grateful. He wasn’t a fan but he also wasn’t quite ready to confront Wade about it directly. Maybe he could put all that weight on Spider-Man’s shoulders so he didn’t accidentally push the mercenary away and ruin their relationship. 

A headache was coming on, he could feel it. His hand went to his forehead and tried to message some of the tension out “Um, so no innocent civilians were caught in the crossfire, right?” 

_”You kidding? If that happened, teenage mutant Beaber and lunchbox face wouldn’t just be siphoning blood from me, they’d be sending me back to mutant jail, honey.”_

Peter bit his lip “Are they running tests? Mr.Stark and Dr.Banner were thinking of doing the same here- when are they letting you come back?” 

___”Well, Colossus missed me so much that he forbid me from leaving until he’s absolutely sure I’m not going to go ballistic again. If he wasn’t the Iron Giant I’d give this popsicle stand a blow but he’s literally standing over my shoulder right now-“_ Wade turned his face away from the line but Peter could hear him say _”Hi there. You some kinda perv, big boy? Like to listen to lovers talk on the phone?”__ _

Then a Russian sounding man spoke _”Who’re you talking to, Wade? I’ve told you before, that line is for emergencies only.”_

___“My Baby boy just had the world's longest heat all by himself! He’s emotional and needs to hear my sweet sweet voice to calm down so ex-cuuse me but this is an emergency!”_ _ _

_Emotional huh? Peter was not amused._

“Should I call you later? Maybe when I’m not so emotional and needy?” He asked flatly. 

___”No No! I was just putting on a dramatic flare so he’d leave me alone but that’s apparently off the table.”_ _ _

The back door opened behind Peter and he turned to see Mr.Stark leaning against the door frame “Wrap it up, Kid. I’m taking you and your Aunt out to lunch while the team works on disassembling everything.” 

“Okay! Thank you so much!” 

The alpha just waved him off before going back inside. 

Now Peter felt cold. He had to tell Wade goodbye and hang up and that felt life threateningly wrong. Shit. Maybe the mercenary was right, he was emotional and so very fatigued. 

“Guess I have to go. People want me to eat and I’m really into the idea.” 

___”I wish I was there, I’d cook you the yummiest stuff, and you’d be carrying around my food baby in that little tummy of yours~”_ _ _

That really shouldn’t make Peter blush or make him extremely happy, but his omega instincts which were still riding the end of his heat preened at his alpha wanting to provide for him. 

He rubbed at his cheeks as if that would make the splotches of red disappear “When are you coming home?” He asked again. 

The mercenary hummed in thought _“Hopefully they let me go on good behavior tonight- no? Colossus is shaking his head so- When, big guy? I have an omega to smother in kisses… hm. He says tomorrow night if I behave.”_

Peter ran a hand through his hair “Then you better be on your best behavior, Deadpool.” Wade laughed at that _”Now you’re starting to sound like Spidey. I promise I’ll call you tomorrow when I get home.”_

Now Peter felt hot and cold all over and he couldn’t tell if it was post heat symptoms or the scare of what Wade had just said to him. 

__“Okay, I’ll see you. Bye.”_ _

__He hung up._ _

___Now you’re starting to sound like Spidey._ _ _

___Sound like Spidey._ _ _

___**You sound like Spidey** _ _ _

__He should’ve disguised his voice somehow, shouldn’t he? Sure Spider-Man spoke with a lot more confidence than Peter Parker did but was that really enough to keep Wade from noticing? No. Not at all. He was a trained mercenary for Christ sake he could probably recognize voices. Shit shit shit. Did he know already? No… Peter was pretty sure he didn’t know._ _

__But as Peter grew closer and more familiar with the alpha, he was bound to let more of his cocky humor through the cracks._ _

__Actually, this was set up to fail, wasn’t it? Did he really believe he could date someone- maybe even bond with someone and not reveal his mutation? This heat should’ve taught him as much. He was like a syclone and anyone who dared to get close enough would get sucked up into his mess._ _

__He’d been clumsy as a teen. He had accidentally let Harry see and had told MJ and Ned. But he was an adult now and he understood the danger that came along with exposing his identity to the ones he cared about. Because of him, all three of his friends had been hurt- almost killed a couple of times on Ned and MJ’s part._ _

__Wade was tough and couldn’t stay dead, but did he really want to make him part of the chaos that swirled around him? What if Wade did get killed because of him? Then Peter would have another trip to the blinding white light and he wasn’t sure if he’d keep on returning like Wade._ _

__Peter put his phone in his pocket and let out a shaky breath as he headed back to the house._ _

__But he couldn’t stay away from the alpha. He had tried, and every time they were right back together. Magnetic. He promised himself that he would write down the pros and cons of telling him about Spider-Man later. Right then, he needed to show Aunt May he was fine._ _

__Lunch was at a restaurant that Peter couldn’t say the name of for the life of him. Something French. He had taken French in high school but underuse and the sheer amount of umlauts above the restaurant title left him at a loss._ _

__He had gone in with the mindset of refusing to let Mr.Stark pay for him and Aunt May but after one weepy look at the prices he had silently conseeded._ _

__May had been looking over the menu like Mr.Stark and Peter when she sat it down abruptly “Okay, I have some questions.”_ _

__Both Peter and Mr.Stark looked up from their menus but her eyes turned to Peter with a hand on her chest “I let you have your privacy because you’re an adult now and I understand that you have a right to not tell me things.”_ _

__His stomach turned uncomfortably, he hated lying to her or keeping things secret but was she really about to ask what Peter actually did most of the time he was at the Avengers Tower? Here? Now? Right after he had had a stressful debate with himself whether he would tell Wade or not?_ _

__Now she was looking between the two of them with critical eyes “This alpha keeps on popping up in Peter’s life- and I have no objection to you dating- but I couldn’t help but hear you discussing him on the phone earlier, Mr.Stark- and that makes me wonder if maybe you know him as well.”_ _

__Oh, that was not the question Peter thought it was going to be._ _

__Mr.Stark looked suddenly very uncomfortable. “Our paths have crossed a couple of times.” May’s eyes glinted at that and she rested her face in her palm “What kind of man is he?”_ _

__Peter sputtered “May! Is this really necessary?”_ _

__“What? You won’t tell me about him or even bring him by. I’m just worried about you being treated right! There are a lot of alphas who pretend to be nice and then treat their mates awfully.”_ _

__He buried his face in his hands. So she asked Mr.Stark. Who seems to genuinely hate Wade’s guts. Perfect._ _

__“Wade is… a nuisance to say the least. Just the epitome of annoying.” The alpha scowled at the thought of him. Peter groaned watching this horror show play out between his fingers._ _

__Holding his glass of wine up to his mouth, Mr.Stark was about to go on but then he met the young hero’s eyes and then looked to May, who was wearing a frown and furrowed brow._ _

__“But he does seem to care for Peter sincerely as much as I hate him. And he’s rolling in money so you don’t have to worry about his ability to provide for the kid if they decide to bond.”_ _

__That had Peter lowering his hands and raising his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t know if he should be feeling mortified with embarrassment or grateful to his mentor for finding it in himself to say something nice about Wade._ _

__Aunt May patted Peter’s hand and offered a smile “Well, I still want to meet him. I don’t care if he’s rich, if he’s got an ugly personality I don’t want him ruining my Sweet-Pete.”_ _

__If Peter wasn’t mortified before he certainly was now._ _

__Mr.Stark. _Iron Man_. The man Peter looked up to, was being subjected to a discussion about Peter’s love life and had heard Aunt May call him Sweet-Pete. A pet name she hadn’t called him since fifth grade. _ _

__And he laughed before drinking some of his wine “I think we better lay off the subject for now. It looks like the kid’s about to blow a gasket. Let’s talk about you for a bit. Even in a wheelchair you look stunning.”_ _

__The meal went on like that. Mr.Starks blatant flirting and May’s coy responses that weren’t considered flirting back by any means, but they also weren’t out right rejections._ _

__Peter wanted to throw up. It’s like, they knew Peter wasn’t feeling comfortable in his own skin yet because of his heat so they planned to make him even more uncomfortable to snap him back to normal._ _

__After lunch, Mr.Stark drove them home, he mentioned picking Bruce up from the airport later as an excuse for not staying longer. Peter thanked him for the meal and apologized for all the trouble he had caused. The alpha had frowned and made him promise not to go crazy with his suppressants again._ _

__Then he drove off._ _

__He rolled May’s wheelchair easily up a ramp that had been installed some time the previous week by the hospital. The big yellow tent (which Mr.Stark had put up to keep his atomic bomb of omega in heat smell from permeating the neighborhood) was nowhere in sight and when they stepped inside, Peter was pleasantly surprised that the smell of desperation no longer hung in the air._ _

__“I’m glad you’re doing better, Pete. You having any symptoms?” He shrugged and turned on the Tv for her “I don’t know. I feel exhausted and a little itchy.”_ _

__She gave him a sympathetic smile “Why don’t you use some of the bath salts and have a nice long soak. It will help with the skin irritations. Not a whole lot I’m afraid but it’s better than nothing, right?”_ _

__“Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?” He couldn’t help but ask. She gave him an incredulous look. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be.”_ _

__“Right. Sorry.”_ _

__She waved him off with an amused smile “Go soak, and then I want you straight off to bed, you hear me?”_ _

__He laughed “Yes, ma’am.” And saluted her on his way out of the room._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for those who would be interested in reading the sequel, or continuation of this story.
> 
> White or Yellow?
> 
> It would actually be a ton of help so please do leave your answers!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-ass spellchecking ahead!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter was being chased. 

His legs were pumping, running towards the edge of the roof. He could hear his chaser’s heavy breathing almost as loud as his own.

The edge came and went, he leapt across the gap between the buildings but his pursuer was matching him step by step. 

He was so scared, even with the Spider-Man suit guarding him partially from harm. This was no fight that he could ever win.

Another leap had him volting to a taller building. He stumbled, almost crashed to his knees but he managed to right himself. He didn’t miss the sound of a grappling hook latching on strong to the edge of the building.

Peter twisted, shooting his web back at the guy but to his dread, only one measly ploom of webs shot out of the empty cartridge. It was a direct hit to his chest but he didn’t seem at all affected by it. If anything, he only seemed to run faster.

Peter was pretty sure he screamed when the man tackled him. The roof collided with his jaw, sending wave after wave of pain through his mouth. He could taste blood. 

An animalistic growl tumbled out of the man as he roughly flipped Peter over so he was staring up at him. The omega thought for sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest as adrenaline pumped through him violently.

The piercing red eyes stared wildly down at him, the strange texture of his hairless head stretching to accommodate his huge wolffish smile. And then there were those fangs, the ones that were no doubt going to sink into his neck in the next couple of minutes…

And yet. Now that he was caught, pinned underneath him, he didn’t feel the need to fight. In fact, the longer he held eye contact the hazier his vision became.

Just before he could no longer see anything at all he heard a husky, out of breath voice say,

“Gotcha, Petey.”

Air rushed into Peter abruptly, as if he hadn’t been breathing at all. His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright.

What greeted him was his immaculately clean room. Funny, last time he had woken up in this room, it had been a war zone. But Mr.Stark’s team had worked quickly when they had been away from the house. They had even replaced his desk which he had destroyed in the thrall of his super heat.

He felt the stiffness in his boxer briefs and cringed, lifted the blanket to take a peek. Yep. Peter Parker had gotten a hard on after he had a dream about his boyfriend hunting him down like a lion would a gazelle.

How the borderline nightmare had turned him on so badly? He had no idea. 

He climbed out of bed and groaned as he stretched out his back. If that dream was any indication of how the rest of his day was going to go, Peter wanted to just crawl back under the covers and pretend today didn’t exist.

But, he had told Mr.Stark he would swing by the labs to do some blood work today and he wasn’t going to shuck off his responsibilities, especially since he requested to postpone his return to work date later than the originally asked date. His reason being that he was still recovering from the trauma but in actuality, he asked for the extension so that he could find and bring to justice the people who did the shooting.

After a shower and a fast release into his hand that barely brought him any sort of relief, Peter got dressed and headed out to the kitchen in search of food.

Aunt May was eating toast and eggs at the table and smiled in acknowledgment when Peter kissed her cheek on the way over to the toaster to start his own toast.

“I need to get some kind of gloves to wear when I’m using this chair, my hands get filthy from grabbing the wheel over and over. I know it’s only three weeks in this thing but I think I might actually go insane before that time is up.”

“I’m going out later today, I can stop by the store and get you a pair of those super sleek dirt bike gloves-“ she made and face so Peter went on in mock seriousness “We could paint some flames down the side of the chair and you could take it to the courses.” He grinned and she shook her head, trying to fight away a smile “Just regular old gardening gloves will do, but thanks for the suggestion.” He shrugged as if to say ‘suit yourself’.

After breakfast, he helped her with the laundry and swept up the kitchen. Then he was setting out for The Avengers Tower with Aunt May’s praise about him being a sweet boy fresh in his mind even though he was far from a boy these days.

Peter walked the first block and a half to the tower before slipping on his mask and swinging his way there. It was frustrating that the suit felt rough against his skin. His symptoms after heat had never been this intense and were usually gone by the day after his heat had ended. But this time it didn’t look like these symptoms were even ebbing away..

“Hey, Karen?” He asked tentatively and the A.I activated instantly.

[ _Yes, Peter?_ ]

“Is there anyway you can make the suit just a little looser?”

[ _I can, but, Peter, not only will you be misusing Mr.Stark’s improvements to your suit design, you will look ridiculous. Would you like me to proceed knowing the risks?”_ ]

Peter was at a loss for words. Leave it up to Stark to make an A.I with just as much sass as the man himself. Peter landed on the side of Avengers Tower and started to crawl up the side, counting the floors silently in his head.

“Never mind, Karen. Could you keep an eye on my cell phone for a call from Wade instead?”

[ _Of course. I will alert you when he calls._ ]

“Okay, Thanks.”

The window he was looking for was propped open expectantly and he easily climbed in and closed the window behind him.

Dr.Banner swiveled the office chair away from the computer and smiled upon seeing the young hero.

Peter tugged the mask off. Feeling the flush of his skin and knowing for sure that his hair was all over the place. He smiled back briefly to the older Avenger before scratching at his head. “Hey! How was the Middle East?” 

Bruce shrugged “Educational. When I wasn’t in deep discussion with the doctors there, I was treated to delicious food. I’m glad Tony called me back when he did because I was well on my way to loosening my belt two or three notches.”

Dr.Banner gestured for Peter to sit on the examination table and he stiffened the slightest bit before following instructions and taking a seat on the table. He hadn’t been to a doctor since he was fourteen but he remembered being scared of them when he was at that age. 

Bruce Banner and FRIDAY had been his doctor alternative since he was eighteen. And even though he knew Banner and the A.I well off by that point, Peter still got that irrational fear of exams.

“Yeah, Sorry about cutting your trip short. I swear it wasn’t my intention going into this.” He was babbling but he couldn’t help it. It always helped when his nerves were on edge.

Dr.Bruce slipped on latex gloves and stood from the chair to stand in front of Peter. His smile had fallen and he was now in full on doctor mode.

“How are you feeling?”

Peter shrugged “Better. But I still feel like I drank twelve coffees and my skin, is like, more sensitive than a really nasty sunburn. Everything that touches it is irritating.”

Banner nodded, eyebrows drawn together in thought “I see- Do you mind?” He gestured to Peter’s neck, who felt his face alight with heat and silently tugged his suit away from his neck and tilted his head to the side.

Even after doing this a number of times, Peter still felt extremely embarrassed exposing his scent gland like this. It was purely for medical reasons but it still felt so…

_So wrong_

“It doesn’t look like there’s any swelling so that’s a good sign. I’m going to touch your scent gland now, Peter. Tell me if you experience any pain or discomfort.”

The younger’s eyes widened and without even a second thought, his hand shot up and caught Dr.Banner’s hand in a tight grip.

He actually snarled at him “Don’t.”

And Dr.Banner was looking him over with calculative eyes as if he had expected this very reaction.

Peter blinked twice and then let go of Banner’s hand quickly and looked away nervously “Sorry, I-“

“What sort of feeling did you get just now? Were you scared? Angry?” The beta cut in abruptly and Peter had to blink a couple more times before realized what the question meant “Oh, um. A little of both, I guess? It just felt… wrong?” He tried and Banner nodded almost enthusiastically as he abruptly turned away from Peter and typed something on the computer rapidly.

“I have a theory… for what’s happening. But I’ll need a blood sample from you and Wade.” He explained distractedly and Peter kicked his feet back and forth, unsure how else he could be helpful in this situation.

“Mind giving me a hint to what your theory is?”

Dr.Banner turned around to face him, a quirk of a smile spreading on his lips before explaining with an air of fascination.

“We already know that you and Wilson are fated mates- which, in this day and age is a rarity on its own- but what’s interesting about your case is the fact that you both carry mutated genes.”

When Peter’s eyebrows rose with understanding Bruce actually laughed, which was also a rarity these days. It was a testament to how excited he was about this. “I know. It was staring us right in the face and it didn’t even cross my mind. There has never been a reported Fated pair that were both mutants. We know from basic anatomy and cell study that when a fated pair find each other, an imprint takes hold, locking the two together until they can officially bond. Both parties involved experience a natural mutation to intune their senses with each other, achieving a higher awareness selected only to connect pheromones and emotional responses.”

Then he sat down heavily in his chair and shook his head “But what happens when a natural mutation tries to change an already mutated cell? It’s hard to even imagine what biological miracle might be taking place inside the two of you right now- and that you’re abilities are both so different. How will the fated mark try and latch the differences together? It’s all so new I have no idea what to expect, honestly.”

Peter felt his Adam’s apple bob as he tried to swallow around his suddenly very dry throat. He was overwhelmed much like Dr.Banner because he understood most of what that meant. He could be fine one day and then the next he could be completely rabid, destroying the city like so many other mutant menuses.

Or what if his mutation forced Wade’s to collapse in on itself? What if he caused his mate to rapidly degenerate instead of regenerate? That was probably impossible but the scary part was not knowing if it could or couldn’t happen. All they knew so far was that Peter and Wade had gone animalistic when the omega went into heat.

“Way to go, Bruce. You scared the shit out of him.”

They both looked over as Tony entered the room with Steve in toe.

Mr.Stark pulled the other lab chair out and wordlessly gestured for Steve to sit. The alpha’s eyes met Peter’s “It’s all pure conjecture, kid. We need the blood work in order to know for sure.”

Peter offered an awkward little wave to Steve who returned it with a grin. Then the youngest hero’s looked back up to Mr.Stark where he stood leaning heavily on the back of the chair “How likely do you think it is?”

Bruce was the one to answer, frowning at Mr.Stark “Seventy to a tentative eighty percent.”

“What is it we’re discussing?” Steve asked quizzically. Mr.Stark simply patted him on the head like he was a child and said “Don’t you worry about it. It’s stupidly convoluted.” 

Peter was grateful that his mentor didn’t decide to explain the situation. It was stressful enough having two of the Avengers knowing about his omega problems, it would be his worst nightmare if they were all clued in on what he was going through.

Steve looked a little disgruntled about Tony’s patronizing tone but let it drop, clearly he had come in with the intention of just greeting the youngest Avenger as he did whenever they happened to be at the tower around the same time.

Banner went to work drawing his blood as Steve spoke passionately about his mission in South Dakota. It helped to calm Peter’s nerves. Listening animatedly to the story.

Next thing he knew, Dr.Banner was pressing a cotton ball to his arm and taping it down. “You’re all set.”

Peter hopped down from the exam table but before he could even think of some dorky joke to break the tension, Banner was looked him dead in the eye, and Peter stopped smiling instantly.

“I’ll be in touch if I find anything out. Peter, I know it’s hard but try to keep away from Wade for a little bit- just until we know what’s going on. Being around him might… accelerate things.”

But Wade was coming home tonight and Peter’s whole body ached to be close to him. He couldn’t stay away. It was impossible. Despite his minds disquieting thoughts, Peter nodded and forced a smile “I’ll try my best.”

He went home for an hour after that. He gave Aunt May her gloves and they ate lunch together, then he was off again, with the excuse of hanging out with Ned but really, he was starting an early patrol. Harry hadn’t been much help on the front of who would be targeting his family’s business investments so he decided he would nab a quick look into the labs.

After all, the doctors from the hospital who were on Osborn’s payroll had to have worked in that space. Where else would they have done it? Oscorp was connected to these shooters somehow and he was determined to figure out how.

[ _Wade Wilson is calling your cell phone_ ] Karen announced.

Peter slammed hard into the sides of a brick building.

“Shit!” 

He pulled himself out of the cracked, but mostly undamaged bricks and sat himself on the lip of the building. There was the sound of laughter below him and with a quick look down he saw a group of what must be twelve year olds. They had seen the crash and were a chorus of amusement at his expense.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up, I only interest you kids when I’m doing stuff like juggling three webbed up bad guys or crashing face first into a building. What happened to the kids who liked my puns?”

[ _Should I patch the call through?_ ]

Right. The reason Peter hadn’t seen the oncoming building. His heartbeat quickened and his gaze left the kids below to stare at the skyline hopelessly.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

There was silence for a moment before Wade’s voice washed over him in the most refreshing way.

 _”Honey, I’m home~_ ”

Yep. Peter was pretty sure he was in love. And not just the cheap clumsy love of high school, but like an orchestra version of the song he had been listening to the first time they met was roaring in his mind and his face felt tingly with warmth.

There was no way he could heed Dr.Banner’s warning. he needed to be with his alpha. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

“Hey, could I come over to your place?”

 _”Do politicians take bribes? Of course you can, baby!_ ”

Peter smiled and let out a puff of a laugh “Right. I’ll see you in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your answers to my questions. Seems like White is the winner... interesting 🤔 Anywho! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter... learning a bit more about the  
> Fated pairings effects on them. would love to know your thoughts on this development!!
> 
> Edit: Also! If you wanna hear the song Peter was listening to when he first met Wade and now the song he thought of when he realized he loved the mercenary- _plus_ where the title of this story comes from...
> 
> It’s ‘Need Not Be’ by ALPINE
> 
> You should really give it a listen. It’s the song I listened to while I wrote most of this story and it lines up with Peter’s feelings and worries throughout this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
